WITH A LITTLE HELP FROM MY FRIENDS
by Carlos Bert Silva
Summary: HARRY SALVOU O MUNDO. AGORA QUEM PODERIA SALVAR HARRY? UMA HISTÓRIA DE AMOR, ESPERANÇA E SEXO. INCLUSIVE COM PESSOAS DO MESMO SEXO. HD, HG, HRHr.TERMINADA E REEDITADA.
1. PRIMEIRA VEZ

CAPÍTULO 1

O confronto final se aproximava. Todos sabiam disso e Harry Potter andava cada vez mais isolado e triste pelos corredores de Hogwarts. Seus melhores amigos, Roni Weasley e Hermione Granger namoravam desde o final do ano anterior e, embora estivesse feliz por eles, sentia-se só. Nos últimos meses havia ficado muito mais próximo de Gina Weasley, irmã mais nova de Roni que sempre havia gostado de Harry. Gina, de certa forma, vinha sendo sua confidente e, embora não fossem namorados, era comum vê-los de mãos dadas ou conversando até tarde na sala comunal de Grifinória, a casa de ambos na escola de magia de Hogwarts.

Naquele dia de novembro, Gina convidou-o para dar um passeio pelos arredores congelados do castelo. Estava muito frio e ambos andavam agasalhados e de mãos dadas. Sentaram-se num banco, que foi seco e aquecido com uma mágica por Harry.

- Tome, Harry – Gina estendeu-lhe uma barra de chocolate – Vai aquecer você. Um dos novos produtos das "Gemialidades Weasley". Barra de chocolate que aquece o corpo.

Harry sorriu divertido com a lembrança dos gêmeos Fred e Jorge Weasley, irmãos de Gina e Roni. Quando estava no quarto ano, Harry deu aos dois o prêmio que havia obtido com a vitória no Torneio Tri-Bruxo para que eles iniciassem seu negócio. Pelo que podia ver os gêmeos, de quem o garoto gostava muito, estavam prosperando e ganhando cada vez mais galeões (a moeda de ouro do mundo bruxo) e lançando novos produtos na sua loja de logros e brincadeiras. Harry lembrou de suas palavras quando deu o prêmio aos gêmeos que relutavam em aceitá-lo: "Nós vamos precisar de risadas com os tempos difíceis que vem por aí". Lamentavelmente ele nunca estivera tão certo. Lamentavelmente ele não andava rindo muito ultimamente

Olhou para a ruiva do seu lado e teve uma enorme vontade de abraçá-la. Ele gostava muito dela, mas não sabia se a amava. E não sabia se queria ter um relacionamento com alguém, agora que tomara conhecimento que havia uma terrível profecia que dizia que ele deveria matar o terrível bruxo das trevas Voldemort ou morrer nas suas mãos. Um relacionamento com ele poderia ser uma sentença de morte. Por isso vinha se isolando dos seus amigos. Já perdera gente demais. Seus pais, que morreram para salvá-lo, Cedrico, seu colega de Hogwarts, que morrera apenas por estar no lugar errado na hora errada e, finalmente seu padrinho Sirius. "Droga, é lógico que eu a amo! Senão como namorada, como amiga, como irmã mais nova do meu melhor amigo". Harry olhou para a bonita menina ruiva ao seu lado e sorriu triste.

- Eu não posso te ver assim, Harry! Eu não agüento! Eu sei porque você está se isolando do Roni e da Mione. Os dois são seus amigos e estão preocupados com você! Como você pode se afastar deles? Olha, eu sei que você gosta de mim, não sei se da maneira que eu gostaria, mas você só se aproximou de mim porque sabe que eu não ficarei aqui por muito tempo. Nós te amamos, Harry! Não é justo o que você está fazendo com seus amigos e com você mesmo!

- Gina, eu me aproximei de você porque gosto da sua companhia. Não seria justo incomodar o seu irmão e Hermione agora que eles finalmente se acertaram.

- Pois eu tenho certeza que eles gostaria de ser incomodados por você, Sr. Potter!

Gina... – as palavras, entretanto, morreram na garganta de Harry. Como seria bom ficar ali conversando e namorando aquela garota adorável como qualquer adolescente! Mas ele tinha um peso enorme nas costas. Enfrentar o maior bruxo das trevas de todos os tempos. O que o privou dos pais, o maldito que fazia com que ele tivesse medo de estar junto com as pessoas que amava. "Maldito Voldemort", gemeu por entre os dentes, cobriu o rosto com as mãos e soluços sufocados começaram a escapar –lhe entre os dedos. Abaixou-se até colocar o rosto sobre os joelhos e começou a chorar convulsivamente.

Gina nunca tinha visto o amigo daquele jeito. Assustada e penalizada a ruiva aconchegou Harry nos seus braços. Com muito custo fez com que ele deitasse a cabeça no seu colo e conjurou com a varinha um pesado cobertor.

- Harry, você não precisa bancar o cara mais forte do mundo comigo – disse Gina carinhosamente enquanto passava as mãos no rosto dele, enxugando-lhe as lágrimas – Acalme-se, querido, eu estou aqui. Dizendo as palavras cada vez mais docemente a ruiva abaixou a cabeça e beijou ternamente os lábios do garoto de olhos verdes. Um pouco surpreso, ele a encarou, aqueles olhos verdes muito vivos ainda úmidos pelo choro descontrolado. Havia muito carinho entre eles, mas nunca havia acontecido nada parecido com isso antes. Harry levantou-se e envolveu Gina num abraço suplicante. Beijaram-se novamente de maneira muito terna, como se um tivesse medo de ferir o outro. Agora era Gina quem derramava lágrimas.

- Oh, Harry, você não sabe como eu esperei por isso! E agora...- não conseguiu terminar a frase – agora...

- Agora você vai partir. Desculpe, Gina - disse Harry, tentando controlar sua a dor - Está tudo certo, sabe? Eu estou feliz por você, verdade!

- Ah, não me venha com essa! – Gina agora segurava o rosto de Harry com ambas as mãos e parecia realmente zangada – Você não tem que se desculpar por tudo! Por que você precisa ser sempre tão perfeito? Sabe, seria muito mais fácil se você me xingasse, se me culpasse por abandoná-lo num momento como este, essas coisas que jovens de dezessete anos costumam fazer! Ou...- Gina emitiu um soluço – se você simplesmente me pedisse para ficar! Se me pedisse pra fazer amor com você...

- Qual dos pedidos você atenderia? – perguntou Harry, cada vez mais surpreso.

- Todos, Harry! Você sabe que eu faria qualquer coisa que você me pedisse...

- Eu não poderia, Gina, simplesmente não...

- Não poderia fazer amor comigo?

Harry ficou na hora muito vermelho, as palavras não saíam de sua boca. Nunca tivera jeito algum com as garotas e nunca esperara receber um convite desses de Gina.

- Venha!- disse resoluta a ruiva, estendendo-lhe a mão e passando o cobertor sobre os ombros de ambos – A cabana de Hagrid está vazia e eu, por acaso tenho a chave.

Com o coração aos pulos, ele seguiu a ruiva até a cabana do guarda-caças de Hogwarts, que, Harry sabia, estava fora em alguma missão da Ordem da Fênix. Gina abriu a porta e iluminou suavemente a cabana com um toque em sua varinha. Os dois deitaram-se na grande cama de Hagrid e a ruiva começou a desabotoara as roupas de Harry. Muito excitado, mas muito envergonhado, ele também tentava livrar a garota de suas roupas. Quando eles estavam quase nus, Gina puxou do casaco caído no chão um pequeno pote de poção e bebeu de uma vez só. "Poção anticoncepcional", sorriu radiante e acariciou o peito nu de Harry. Ela sabia que ele, mesmo alguns meses mais velho, não tinha nenhuma experiência, enquanto ela, mesmo sendo virgem, já havia tomado muitas liberdades com garotos e meninas. Ambos estavam nus naquela cabana aquecida pela mágica das varinhas de ambos e pelo calor dos corpos. Gina segurou o pênis duro de Harry enquanto beijava sua boca com sofreguidão. Excitada com a delicadeza com que ele correspondia aos carinhos dela e com a maravilhosa inexperiência do rapaz, a ruiva desceu os lábios até aquela forma dura e latejante. Segundos depois, muito constrangido, mas sem conseguir evitar ele gozou forte entre os dedos dela, que, maravilhada com o prazer que havia dado ao garoto continuava segurando o membro ainda em riste. Meio desajeitado, Harry colocou-se em cima dela e beijou-lhe o pescoço. O pênis ainda duro na entrada de sua intimidade. "Posso?", perguntou muito doce. "Pode, eu esperei muito por isso", respondeu Gina, trazendo-o para dentro, apertando suas costa e enlaçando-o com as suas pernas. Estava tão excitada que gozou assim que ele a penetrou. Assustado com o gemido alto dado pela garota, Harry tentou parar os movimentos que fazia, mas Gina segurou-o mais forte ainda, incentivando-o a continuar.

Emocionada pela ingenuidade de Harry, que nem imaginava o prazer que estava lhe dando ela continuou incentivando-o com palavras carinhosas, passando as mãos pelos seus cabelos, beijando-o com todas as forças para não gritar com o segundo orgasmo que inundou o seu corpo. Foi um êxtase arrebatador e contagiante, pois segundos depois Harry agitou-se mais dentro dela e gozou também pela segunda vez, abraçando-a como se estivesse se afogando e ela fosse sua única salvação. "Eu amo você, Gina!", disse finalmente ao seu lado, enquanto a ruiva sorria aninhada nos seus braços.

COMO VOCÊS PUDERAM VER, É UMA FIC ECLÉTICA. MAS VAI PINTAR MUUITO HARRY E TODO MUNDO, ANTES DO HARRY/DRACO.

COMENTÁRIOS POR FAVOR!


	2. DECISÕES

CAPÍTULO 2

Ao lado de Gina, Harry sentia uma paz que há muito não experimentava.

p - Sabe, Gina... – hesitou o garoto – não sei se foi muito bom para você. Foi minha primeira vez, sabe?

p - Foi maravilhoso, Harry! Foi minha primeira vez também... Bem... pelo menos com um garoto – acrescentou a ruiva, corando ligeiramente.

p - É Isabelle, não é? – perguntou Harry um pouco encabulado. Isabelle era uma garota francesa de 17 anos que no ano passado havia estado em Hogwarts fazendo intercâmbio. Era uma menina negra muito bonita e ela e Gina andavam na época sempre juntas. Sentira um pouco de ciúmes da amiga, embora a garota francesa sempre o tivesse tratado bem.

p - Dez pontos para Grifinória pela percepção, Sr. Potter – caçoou a ruiva, numa imitação afetada do Prof. Snape.

p - Mais alguém sabe? Quer dizer... seu irmão?

p - Suponho que Roni desconfie. Hermione sabe e me deu todo apoio. E agora você. Você... – a garota encarou-o muito séria – vai ficar com raiva de mim?

p Por um momento Harry ficou em silêncio. Depois, abraçando Gina carinhosamente disse bem perto do seu ouvido, o que fez com que a garota se arrepiasse:

p - Gina, eu amo você. Nada vai mudar isso. O que aconteceu hoje foi fantástico, pelo menos para mim. Eu não vou ser hipócrita e dizer que não sinto nenhum ciúmes desta garota, mas eu quero que você seja feliz. De coração- acrescentou, dando um beijo carinhoso no rosto da menina.

p - Oh, Harry... – Gina tinha lágrimas nos olhos – Você é uma pessoa tão adorável! E o que aconteceu hoje foi mágico, foi lindo! O fato de amar Isabelle não quer dizer que eu não ame você. Com todo meu coração, querido!

p Gina voltou a beijá-lo com paixão, encostando seu corpo jovem no dele e acendendo o desejo novamente. Dessa vez eles fizeram amor com muita calma e com muito carinho, chegando juntos ao clímax. Mais tarde, ainda aninhada nos braços de Harry, Gina falou bem baixinho, como quem faz uma confissão:

p - Eu não sou forte como vocês, Harry. Como o garoto olhava-a intrigado, a ruiva acrescentou: - Quero dizer,você, Roni e Mione. Eu tenho muito medo dessa maldita guerra! Eu sou covarde, Harry! Eu deveria ficar com você! – acrescentou quase aos prantos – Mas eu tenho medo de ver as pessoas que eu amo morrer!

p Harry aconchegou-a mais ainda nos braços e acariciou seu rosto com muita ternura. – Sabe, Gina, nós vamos ficar mais tranqüilos se você sobreviver à guerra. Você tem uma chance de ser feliz, não desperdice, por favor. Eu lutarei melhor sabendo que você está em segurança.

p Gina, Isabelle e outros jovens da França e da Inglaterra, onde a guerra estava pior e os aliados de Voldemort mais fortes, eram enviados pelos pais que podiam custear as despesas para estudar nos países do sul da Europa onde a situação era mais tranqüila no momento. Jogadores de quadribol habilidosos como Gina e sua namorada haviam recebido convites para jogar na liga juvenil da Espanha, onde terminariam os estudos. No início Gina relutara muito em ir para o exterior e abandonar seus amigos e familiares na Guerra contra o Lorde das Trevas. Tivera longas conversas com Harry, Roni e Hermione que a convenceram a ir. Ela iria no dia seguinte através de uma chave de portal colocada na estação de trem de Hogsmeade. Mas havia prometido para si mesma que ficaria se Harry lhe pedisse para ficar, apesar de todo o medo que sentia. Amava Isabelle, mas tinha muito mais do que amor por aquele garoto que a salvara das garras de Voldemort quando ela era apenas uma menininha indefesa. Nunca poderia esquecer que Harry, pouca coisa mais velho do que ela enfrentara o Lorde das Trevas e matara um basilisco. Tentaria uma última vez:

p - Peça para que eu fique, Harry!- Levantou-se da cama e exibiu seu maravilhoso corpo jovem, totalmente nu – Eu sou sua! Se você me pedir, você sabe que eu ficarei do seu lado! Serei sua garota, sua amante, sua irmã. O que você quiser, meu amor!

p Harry respirou fundo, emocionado com a devoção da garota. Dizer aquelas palavras doeu mais nele do que a maldição _cruciatus_ que recebeu de Voldemort quando Cedrico morreu:

p - Eu quero que você vá embora, Gina! Eu amo você, por isso eu quero que você viva.

p Gina iria brigar com ele, tentar fazer com que o garoto mudasse de idéia. Mas ao se aproximar dele viu todo o seu sofrimento, percebeu o quanto aquelas palavras doera em seu peito. Percebeu que Harry estava prestes a chorar. Abraçou-o ternamente e beijou a famosa cicatriz, a marca da dor e de todo o sofrimento do garoto. Agora era ele, que em prantos havia se aninhado em seus braços e molhava com suas lágrimas os seus delicados seios.

p OK, Sr. Potter –disse a ruiva em tom decidido, tentando animá-lo - eu vou, mas você vai fazer uma coisa que eu exijo. Quando Harry olhou-a mais uma vez intrigado ela acrescentou: - Eu vou fazer você voltar às boas com um certo casal que anda muito preocupado com você. Eu não vou para Espanha sem deixar alguém tomando conta do moreno de olhos verdes mais bonito de Hogwarts! – disse as últimas palavras sorrindo e parecendo muito satisfeita com a decisão que tomara.

p Harry sorriu timidamente. Ele teria que ganhar essa maldita guerra. Nem que tivesse que morrer. Se fosse a única alternativa ele morreria feliz, nem que fosse apenas para ver os sorriso de Gina novamente.


	3. O TRIO

Disclaimers: Harry Potter não me pertence, etc, etc, etc.

CAPÍTULO 3

Quando entraram no castelo já estava ficando escuro. Harry e Gina dirigiram-se a sala comunal de Grifinória onde ambos sabiam que Roni e Hermione estariam. Ambos estavam sentados numa poltrona perto da lareira e estavam abraçados, mas pareciam muito tristes. Gina se aproximou e pigarreou para atrair a atenção deles.

- Hem, hem... O Harry quer falar uma coisa para vocês – disse a ruiva com o seu ar sapeca, que lembrava muito os gêmeos Jorge e Fred.

Harry, meio sem graça, foi se aproximando enquanto os namorados olhavam-no com curiosidade. Gina afastou-se, dizendo que os três tinham muito para conversar. Harry começou a falar muito constrangido e olhando para os próprios pés:

- Sabe, vocês são os meus melhores amigos... não, mais do que isso, vocês são minha única família e eu não poderia viver sem a amizade de vocês. Ela é muito importante para mim. Eu agi como um idiota nos últimos tempos, mas vocês sabem, eu tenho muito medo de algo acontecer a vocês por serem meus amigos. Eu... – com a voz embargada, Harry ficou em silêncio, muito preocupado com a reação dos dois. Pela cabeça de Harry passaram os momentos que eles tinham vivido juntos, os perigos, as alegrias. Ele não podia perdê-los.

Hermione levantou-se primeiro do que Roni. Harry notou como a menina estava bonita, os cabelos crespos, agora mais curtos, presos por um rabo de cavalo. Ela se aproximou hesitante e o envolveu num abraço apertado.

- Ah, Harry! – a garota tinha lágrimas nos olhos – A gente não sabia mais o que fazer, estávamos tão preocupados com você! Você sabe que pode contar com a gente, não sabe? – e colocando a cabeça em seu peito acrescentou – Eu morreria sem a sua amizade. Você é mais do que um irmão para mim!

Hermione deu um beijo carinhoso no rosto de Harry, que olhava muito preocupado para Roni. E se o amigo ficasse com ciúmes? Sem dizer nada o garoto ruivo foi até o moreno e lhe deu um inesperado abraço. Eram muito amigos, mas não lembrava de Roni tê-lo abraçado fora dos jogos de quadribol.

- Você é um babaca, sabia? – apesar do jeito de bravo, Harry via que o amigo estava feliz – Nós vamos cuidar de você e não vamos desgrudar de você. A propósito, isso é hora de chegar no castelo? Tem um cara de cobra aí que está louco pra pegar você desprevenido. E tem mais: você não anda comendo direito. Vamos imediatamente para a cozinha roubar umas guloseimas antes que você morra de anemia.

- Roni Weasley, o Harry precisa realmente comer, mas isso é só uma desculpa pra você se empanturrar de tortas de abóboras – disse Hermione, fingindo estar indignada, mas certamente muito feliz pelo fato das coisas voltarem ao normal entre eles.

- Ah, Mi, nós também não jantamos! – retrucou o ruivo, fazendo cara de vítima.

- O que? Vocês não jantaram? Dez pontos a menos para Grifinória pela falta de cuidado com a saúde! – brincou Harry, enquanto abraçava os amigos e os empurrava para fora da sala comunal até a entrada secreta para a cozinha. Ele ia no meio, abraçado aos dois amigos e sentindo o calor que vinha deles, feliz por ter amigos tão extraordinários que se preocupavam tanto com ele. De repente, sem conseguir se conter abraçou mais forte ainda o casal e inesperadamente deu um beijo no rosto de cada um.

- Eu amo vocês, nunca mais me deixem esquecer disso!

Feliz por ter declarado algo tão importante, Harry Potter continuou conduzindo-os até a cozinha onde os elfos domésticos iriam oferecer-lhes um verdadeiro banquete.


	4. DRACO MALFOY

BOM. COMO TODO MUNDO SABE, HARRY POTTER NÃO É MEU. OK?

CAPÍTULO 4

_O nome Draco Malfoy já foi muito respeitado aqui em Hogwarts. OK, não em toda escola, mas certamente na Sonserina. A casa dos "sangues-puros", dos caras determinados, dos que sabem das coisas. Bem eu disse "já foi". Há um mês atrás meus pais morreram assassinados por Voldemort. Sim, o Senhor das Trevas que eles tanto veneravam matou a ambos. Não sei o que aconteceu. Minha mãe nunca foi uma fanática seguidora do cara. Meu pai sim, com aquela mania de pureza do sangue. Gostaria muito de saber que o meu pai morreu por ter se oposto às idéias psicopatas do Lorde. Mas eu acho que nunca saberei a verdade. Deveria estar muito triste? Sim, deveria, mas meus pais nunca foram o que se chamaria de "amorosos". Nesta classe social, são empregados e elfos doméstico quem criam os filhos. Estou apenas um pouco mais solitário do que o que sempre fui._

_Mas aí vocês dirão: você não é a favor dessa besteira toda de purificação do sangue? Não é a favor de matar, escravizar e torturar os trouxas?  
Bem... Eu não sei exatamente para que os trouxas servem, acho sim, que os sangues puros como eu deveriam ser mais respeitados, mas daí a sair matando todo mundo e deflagrar uma guerra... Bom, é meio demente, se é que vocês me entendem. Os sonserinos fiéis ao Lorde me dizem que eu sou covarde e não quero arriscar o meu pescoço. Talvez. Mas isso é tão ruim assim? Corajoso é sair azarando trouxas que não podem se defender só pra mostrar que nós somos grandes, maus e poderosos? Acho que pensar em tudo isso me deixa mais deprimido ainda. Afinal, eu só tenho dezessete anos e deveria me preocupar com garotas, quadribol, matar Harry Potter, coisas saudáveis assim._

_Não que ultimamente eu ande querendo matar o "garoto que sobreviveu". Meus sentimentos sobre o "garoto maravilha" da Grifinória são cada vez mais confusos. Acho, às vezes que o cara é um grande babaca, com aquela pose de herói do mundo mágico. Tem hora, contudo, que eu gosto do cara. Muito. Acho que ele é tudo o que eu queria ser, mas nunca tive coragem. Sem contar que ele está cada vez mais... Como direi... Gostoso. Pronto, falei! Acho que eu sempre tive uma queda pelo sujeito e nunca suportei vê-lo com aquele pobretão ruivo e com aquela sangue ruim metida a sabe tudo. Será que eles transam a três? Bom, a sangue ruim está bem gostosinha de uns tempos pra cá. E dizem que as certinhas são um vulcão entre quatro paredes. "Ora, Draco, pare com isso!". Aqueles bonzinhos da Grifinória fazendo sexo a três já é muita fantasia! Mas o Potter até que daria um caldo... Ele anda fortinho desde que começou a fazer treinamento extra. Dizem que para enfrentar o Voldemort. Os amigos dele guardam isso como se fosse o maior dos segredos. Como se tivesse algum segredo em Hogwarts! Está saradinho, continua meio magrelo, mas tem uma boca... E aqueles olhos, então? Dizem que ele e Gina Weasley tinham um caso. Mas diziam também que a ruivinha gracinha (única coisa boa daquela família Weasley) era lésbica e namorava aquela garota francesa. Será? Bom, as pessoas falam de todo mundo... E o Potter? Será que ele transa ou transaria com garotos? Mas depois do que ele fez há três dias, eu já não sei se o odeio de morte ou tenho vontade de beijá-lo (bem, essa vontade eu tenho faz tempo, não vale!). _

Draco comia solitário o seu café da manhã à mesa de Sonserina. Desde a morte dos pais, apenas Pansy Parkinson e Blas Zabini mantiveram o que se pode chamar de amizade com ele. Os demais, no máximo o cumprimentavam, isso sem falar nos partidários das trevas, que claramente o hostilizavam aquele filho de "traidores". E Draco nem sabia se os seus pais cometeram mesmo alguma traição. Ele olhou para a mesa de Grifinória. Tal atitude já vinha se tornando um hábito. Estranhamente o "trio maravilha" não estava reunido. Muito esquisito, pois a Granger e o pobretão do Weasley estavam namorando e mesmo assim os dois não largavam do "santo Potter". Apenas o ruivo estava na mesa, comendo de maneira obscena a maior quantidade de coisas que poderia caber no seu estômago de avestruz. Onde estavam Potter e Granger? Parece que faltavam outros alunos daquela casa também. Então aconteceu.

Totalmente de branco e (Draco foi obrigado a admitir) muito bonitos, cinco grifinórios adentraram o salão principal. Potter à frente, caminharam decididamente em direção a mesa de Sonserina. Alguns alunos dessa casa olharam curiosos, outros cerravam os punhos, esperando uma briga. Draco ficou impassível. Ele sabia o que viria a seguir. Era uma antiga tradição bruxa, que mesmo as famílias "puros-sangues" já deviam ter esquecido nos dias atuais.

Na antiguidade, quando os clãs bruxos estavam em guerra e um membro de algum dos clãs era morto de uma maneira considerada indigna ou covarde, os inimigos vestiam luto (no caso do mundo bruxo, branco) e iam até o parente mais próximo da vítima expressar as suas condolências. Iam em número de cinco, que representava os cinco dedos de uma mão a ser estendida. A homenagem não poderia ser recusada pela família da vítima. No máximo o parente mais próximo recebia os cumprimentos e virava as costas, o que significava que as hostilidades não haviam cessado. Se o cumprimento fosse aceito e retribuído com um simples aperto de mão, queria dizer que a vítima estabeleceria uma trégua que seria negociada mais tarde. Um abraço no líder da comitiva selava a paz entre o parente e os rivais e estavam esquecidas as hostilidades. Potter à frente, seguido de Hermione Granger, Parvati Patil, Lilá Brown e um terceiroanista negro norte americano que se chamava Malcom Stevens. Os sonserinos mais preconceituosos diriam que ali estava toda a fauna racial de Grifinória: brancos, negros, indianos, sangues-puros, sangue ruins, tudo que fazia Grifinória, a casa dos corajosos de Hogwarts, ser odiada pelos partidários do Lorde. Potter estendeu a mão e disse um "sinto muito", como se realmente sentisse mesmo. "Muito sincero ou um grande ator esse Harry Potter!", pensou Draco.

Por um momento todo o salão parecia prender a respiração. Draco ficou olhando Potter por um minuto, depois se levantou e abraçou o rapaz. O salão explodiu em aplausos. Primeiro vindo da mesa dos professores, depois da mesa dos grifinórios, depois, uma a uma, as casas se levantavam para aplaudir. Até mesmo na mesa dos sonserinos, mais da metade das pessoas haviam se levantado e aplaudido. Draco Malfoy não apenas abraçou com força seu ex-inimigo como também começou a chorar no seu ombro. Mais tarde ele se achou patético, mas naquele momento chorar entre os braços do "garoto que sobreviveu" fez com que sentisse vivo e humano pela primeira vez depois de muito tempo.


	5. POR HARRY

CAPÍTULO 5

- Estou muito orgulhosa de você, Harry – disse Hermione enquanto dava um beijo no rosto do amigo, de volta ao salão comunal de Grifinória – Mesmo achando o Malfoy um cretino, ninguém merecia o que aconteceu com ele.

- E sei muito bem, Hermione – disse Harry de maneira sombria.

- Claro, Harry... , eu não tive intenção.

- Eu sei que não – retrucou Harry, abraçando carinhosamente a jovem bruxa pelos ombros.

- Ei, aí estão vocês! – Rony entrou correndo no salão comunal – Puxa, até eu que odeio o Malfoy fiquei emocionado com aquilo. Vocês acham que ele foi sincero quando chorou daquele jeito?

- Com certeza, Rony – disse Hermione com uma entonação de voz que não dava margem a dúvidas. O Malfoy está cheio de dúvidas e o gesto de Harry...

- A idéia foi sua, Mione – interrompeu Harry, tentando ser justo.

- Mas você teve coragem de liderar a comitiva. Ninguém queria ir, lembram? – disse Dino Thomas, que se acercou dos amigos.

- Verdade – completou Lilá Brown, que sentou no chão perto de Hermione – A propósito – lembrou a garota, levantando-se bruscamente e caminhando até o outro lado do salão onde um garoto negro conversava com os seus colegas do terceiro ano. Ela se aproximou do menino e lhe deu um beijo no rosto, arrancando assobios dos garotos e olhares hostis das meninas que estavam em volta – Obrigada, Malcom. Você é um verdadeiro grifinório. Seria muito ruim se só houvesse alunos do último ano. Foi muito legal da sua parte, gatinho – disse de maneira sedutora, dando outro beijo na face do terceiroanista.

- Ei, por que você não vai beijar os garotos da sua idade – disse muito contrariada uma loirinha de cabelos curtos, se postando protetoramente na frente do menino, que estava visivelmente encabulado.

- A papa-anjo ataca novamente – comentou entre risos Roni.

- E já desencadeou um conflito de gerações – completou Nevile Longbotton, que acabava de chegar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Admita, Draco! – zombava Blas Zabini pela enésima vez

- Eu fui patético! Entenda, Malfoys não choram.

- Mas o Harry estava tão bonitinho – suspirou Pansy Parkinson, que Malfoy sabia, sempre tivera um discreto tesão pelo grifinório. Se bem que a sua amiga tinha tesão por qualquer coisa que andasse sobre duas pernas, o que Draco desconfiava, incluía elfos domésticos e trasgos.

- Vamos, Draco, admita, o cara tem estilo – caçoou Blas, naquela voz irritante que ele sabia que o outro fazia para irritá-lo.

- Eu quero morrer, OK? Não quero que o mundo tenha dó do pobre "órfão abandonado". Eu não quero que o maldito Senhor Cicatriz Potter tenha pena de mim! Ouviram?

- Isso é amor... – sussurrou Pansy para Zabini, enquanto Draco afundava a cara no travesseiro.

- Fodam-se, vocês! – murmurou Draco, ainda com a cara escondida na fronha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry treinava exaustivamente três vezes por semana. Feitiços, transfiguração e defesa pessoal trouxa e bruxa. Seus amigos grifinórios treinavam orientados por ele todos os sábados. O garoto andava obcecado com a prática de defesa. Sabia pela profecia que teria que matar Voldemort ou morrer nas suas mãos. Não apenas não queria morrer como estava disposto a dar o melhor de si para proteger os amigos. Principalmente Rony e Hermione. Apesar da incrível resistência física que havia obtido e poderes cada vez mais impressionantes, muitas vezes, sobretudo nos finais de semana, estava em pedaços e mal conseguia chegar até o seu quarto e se atirar na sua cama.

Os amigos Rony e Hermione estavam preocupados com ele. Sabiam a alguns meses da profecia e temiam que o garoto morresse de cansaço antes de enfrentar o Lorde das Trevas. Ficavam ainda mais desgostosos de saber que todo o esforço obsessivo de Harry era para evitar que algo acontecesse a eles, seus melhores amigos. Faziam tudo para que se cansasse menos. Roni assumira a função de capitão do time de quadribol. Seria melhor que Harry desistisse do esporte, mas depois de muito confabular, chegaram a conclusão que era melhor que fizesse pelo menos alguma coisa que lhe desse realmente prazer. Dispensara o amigo de parte dos treinos, o que não causava muitos problemas, pois todo mundo sabia que o apanhador era ótimo com ou sem treinamento. Hermione o ajudava nas tarefas e deveres e, diferentemente dos anos anteriores, era ela que insistia para que ele descansasse um pouco das lições quando via sua cara de cansaço.

Um dia, quando estudavam na sala comunal já vazia em função do adiantado da hora, Harry começou a fechar os olhos incontrolavelmente. Penalizada, Hermione deitou a cabeça dele no seu colo e começou a corrigir os seus deveres. Uma hora depois Harry abriu lentamente os olhos. Demorou alguns segundos para lembrar onde estava. Sentiu o calor e a maciez das pernas de Hermione. Havia um ruído característico na sala vazia. "Oh, Merlin", pensou Harry, "Rony e Hermione estão se beijando e eu aqui bancando uma vela terrivelmente incômoda, deitado no colo da Mione. O que eu faço?"

Harry continuou imóvel, sem saber exatamente como agir. Não queria bancar o "candelabro", mas também não queria atrapalhar os amigos, que já perdiam muito tempo com ele. Já totalmente desperto, mas muito quieto, sentiu que uma mão acariciava seus cabelos. Não, duas mãos! Rony e Hermione, aparentemente entretidos demais no beijo, não perceberam que passavam as mãos carinhosamente pelos cabelos revoltos de Harry. "Céus, como aquilo era bom", pensou o garoto. Desde o beijo de despedida que dera em Gina, bem ousado por sinal, nunca havia tocado ou sido tocado por alguém dessa forma. Ele continuou imóvel, apreciando cada momento e cada toque dos amigos que continuavam se beijando e acariciando seus cabelos. Sem querer, deixou escapar um suspiro, fazendo o casal perceber que ele havia despertado.

- E aí, cara, descansou um pouco? – perguntou Rony, que não parecia nem um pouco constrangido e continuava a passar a mão nos seus cabelos.

- Você parecia tão exausto que não quisemos acordá-lo – disse bondosamente Hermione, que agora acariciava o seu rosto.

Harry levantou-se esfregando os olhos. Os óculos estavam numa mesinha ao lado e lhe foram entregues por Roni. Muito constrangido e sem encarar os amigos, ele disse:

- Desculpe bancar o "candelabro gigante", pessoas.

- Deixa de ser bobo, Harry – ralhou Hermione – Você é nosso amigo e nós sempre estaremos por perto para ajudar.

- É – completou Roni – queira você ou não.

Sem palavras para dizer o que significava para ele a devoção do casal, Harry sorriu e deitou-se mais uma vez no colo de Hermione e cochilou enquanto o casal voltava a se beijar, mais uma vez acariciando seus cabelos.


	6. POTTER

CAPÍTULO 6

Malcom Stevens, como era comum entre alunos novos (havia se transferido dos E.U.A. neste ano), havia se atrapalhado na volta para sua casa (Grifinória) e foi parar próximo às masmorras da Sonserina. Com a guerra próxima e o Lorde das Trevas (diziam) mais forte e esperando o momento final para dar o bote, alguns estudantes sonserinos simpáticos ao partido das trevas, andavam insuportavelmente arrogantes, mesmo para um sonserino. E a arrogância normalmente se transformava em violência quando pegavam algum grifinório distraído ou desacompanhado. Estudantes de Lufa-lufa também eram vítimas constantes. Os corvinais, os "intelectuais", evitavam andar sozinhos em lugares tidos como perigosos e por isso eram menos molestados.

O garoto americano, ladeado por uma amiga loirinha, que foi procurá-lo, preocupada ao que parece com sua demora para o almoço, estavam cercados por um grupo particularmente truculento de sonserinos liderados por Martim Delusco. Delusco, meio escocês meio italiano, tinha altura e largura suficientes para intimidar os ex-guardacostas de Draco Malfoy, Crabe e Goyle. Era grande como um trasgo montanhês e tinha a inteligência e o bom humor de um. Pior: além de odiar os nascidos trouxas, como parecia ser o caso das duas crianças grifinórias, era estupidamente racista. Provavelmente estava em dúvida sobre o quer era pior: aquele moleque estrangeiro negro e "sangue ruim" ou a sua amiga loira que estava ali para defendê-lo.

- Que tal mandarmos o casal de volta para a Grifinória sem roupa, Martim? – perguntou um dos seus asseclas, Nott, filho de um notório Comensal da Morte.

- Ótima idéia! – concordou Delusco, com a sua voz rouca – mas não apenas sem roupa, certo? Vamos mostrar ao casalzinho "colorido" o que acontece com os que caem aqui no ninho da serpente.

- Patético... - comentou Blas Zabini aos sussurros com Draco Malfoy que assistia a uma distância segura aquela intimidação abjeta.

- Nós não temos medo de você, seu trasgo vitaminado! – desafiou a menina encarando corajosamente a gangue sonserina.

- É, Harry Potter sempre diz pra gente não se deixar intimidar por idiotas como vocês – completou o menino, olhando de maneira desafiadora para Delusco.

- Chiii... ele não deveria ter citado o Potter – cochichou preocupado, Zabini. Todos sabiam que o que mais os partidários do Lorde odiavam, além de mestiços e "sangues-ruins" era exatamente o "garoto que sobreviveu". Agora o grandalhão e os seus asseclas iriam realmente fazer maldades ali.

- Eles vão espancar os garotos? – perguntou Pansy Parkinson com sua voz esganiçada.

- Acho que eles pretendem fazer algo pior – murmurou Draco de maneira sombria. Desde que caíra em desgraça com os adeptos de Voldemort o loiro só não havia sido espancado pela turma de Delusco (da qual agora faziam parte Crabe e Goyle) porque era protegido pelo Prof. Snape, chefe de sua casa. Mas tinha que tolerar as ofensas e as provocações deles.

- Que horror! – murmurou Pansy

- Nem tanto, Pansy. Eu e Blas mandamos o primo dele, Sean, chamar a cavalaria grifinória. Vai ser interessante ver isso. Olhe – apontou Draco – o Trio Maravilha está a caminho.

p De fato, caminhando de maneira muito decidida, vinham Harry Potter, Hermione Granger e Roni Weasley.

- Tire as suas mãos imundas da garota, Nott! – gritou um irado Harry Potter para o sonserino que tentava puxar o uniforme da amiga de Malcom, enquanto outros seguravam o garoto.

Foi tudo muito rápido. Nott tentou levar as mãos às vestes, mas Hermione foi mais rápida e berrou "Estupefaça!", a varinha em riste, fazendo com que o sonserino voasse pelo menos cinco metros e se chocasse contra a parede de pedra que ficava na entrada da masmorra.

Roni e Hermione colocaram-se de forma protetora na frente dos grifinórios menores, enquanto Harry encarava Delusco, pelo menos trinta centímetros mais alto do que ele. Rápido como um raio ele apontou a varinha diretamente para o coração do gigante sonserino, fato que deixou os outros paralisados.

- Quer dizer que você gosta de abusar de estudantes menores, seu aprendiz de comensal da morte! – disse Harry transtornado, os cabelos mais rebeldes do que de costume, os olhos verdes tinham um brilho maldoso que Draco não se lembrava de ter visto antes.

- Vamos resolver isso à moda trouxa, Potter – grunhiu com sua voz rouca Delusco – Sem varinhas, só eu e você.

Harry, sorrindo com desprezo, tirou a capa que cobria o uniforme da escola e atirou sua varinha para Roni.

- Ai, eu não quero nem ver! – gemeu Pansy, afundando o rosto nos ombros de Draco – Aquele gorila vai acabar com o Potter.

A preocupação de Pansy era procedente, Draco sabia. Delusco não tinha apenas o mau humor, a inteligência e o mau cheiro de um trasgo montanhês. Tinha também a força de um. E não lutava limpo. Havia sido expulso do time de quadribol onde jogava como batedor por causa de sua deslealdade. O estranho, Draco e seus amigos notaram, é que Roni e Hermione não pareciam estar preocupados com Harry. Muito pelo contrário. Quando Hermione segurou a capa de Harry, Draco ouviu-a murmurar "Não exagere, amigo". "Será que o Potter estava com essa força toda?", pensou Malfoy.

Bem, a coisa toda foi rápida e brutal, mas não como os sonserinos imaginavam. Delusco tentou dar um soco em Harry, que recuou e prendeu o gigantesco braço do outro numa espécie de alavanca e o quebrou (pelo menos todo mundo ouviu um estalo) com um movimento brusco. Quando o grandalhão curvou-se gemendo de dor, o grifinório acertou-o com o joelho no nariz, que pelo jeito também foi quebrado. Para terminar o massacre, um pontapé bem dado nos testículos, o que fez com que vários presentes levassem as mãos às partes instintivamente.

- Já chega, Harry – disse baixinho Hermione Granger, tocando as costas do amigo – Você não quer matá-lo, não é mesmo?

- Não, Hermione, hoje não – concordou Harry, mas era possível perceber o brilho maldoso do olhar dele se dissipando enquanto era abraçado pelos ombros por Roni Weasley.

- Escutem bem! – gritou Harry antes de se afastar, o "brilho" aparecendo de novo – Se eu pegar algum sonserino tentando abusar de outro estudante, não vai sobrar muito de vocês para um pote de poções do Snape, ouviram bem, seus tarados filhos da puta?- E antes de se afastar cuspiu em cima de Delusco que ofegava de dor, com o rosto cheio de sangue. – Vamos embora – disse por fim, puxando pelas mãos os garotos menores que o olhavam com um misto de receio e admiração incontida.

- Eu disse que o cara tinha estilo – murmurou Zabini, visivelmente impressionado – Estilo de herói de filme trouxa de segunda categoria, mas você viu aquele golpe? Uau!

- Uau! – exclamaram também Malcom e sua amiga, tão alto que Draco pôde ouvi-los, apesar de já estarem um pouco distantes.

- Vocês viram os olhos dele? – perguntou Draco aos amigos – Dava medo...


	7. O AMOR QUE ELE PRECISA

CAPÍTULO 7

Na volta a Grifinória todos comentavam a surra que Harry havia dado em Delusco. Os dois jovens grifinórios contavam os detalhes do ocorrido, acrescentando alguns aspectos fantasiosos.

- Como é seu nome, querida? – perguntou Hermione à menina loirinha.

- Stella Anderson, Srta. Granger – respondeu, parecendo muito impressionada em estar falando com a melhor aluna de Hogwarts.

- É só Hermione, Stella – corrigiu a garota mais velha gentilmente – Foi muito corajoso o que você fez, mas você não deveria se arriscar dessa maneira. Da próxima vez, corra e chame um professor ou um de nós. Não é covardia chamar ajuda.

- Mas Malcom estava sozinho no meio daqueles brutamontes. E eu tenho certeza de que ele faria o mesmo por mim...

- Claro que faria, meu bem. Mas isso não seria necessariamente o mais inteligente – e, abaixando a voz para que só as duas pudessem ouvir, acrescentou: - Nós garotas temos que pensar pelos meninos, sabe? Eles não são muito espertos – concluiu Hermione, piscando travessamente para Stella.

- O que o perturba, Harry? – perguntou Nevile, sentando-se numa poltrona perto de Harry, que olhava de maneira distraída o fogo da lareira.

- Harry está arrependido, Nevile – respondeu Rony, que sentou no chão, próximo do amigo – Ele acha que exagerou com o Delusco.

- Bom, se você me permite, Harry – falou calmamente Nevile – o cara teve o que merecia. Você viu o que eles fizeram com aqueles estudantes de Lufa-lufa na semana retrasada? Eles são uns maníacos. Até para o padrão da Sonserina. E depois, Madame Pomfrey vai dar um jeito no cara mais rápido do que ele mereceria.

- É verdade, Sr. Potter – disse, muito formal, Malcom Stevens, que se aproximou ao ouvir a conversa – Eles... bem nem sei o que eles fariam comigo e com a Stella se o senhor e os seus amigos não tivessem chegado. Será que ele vai denunciá-lo?

- Em primeiro lugar, é apenas Harry, Ok, Malcom? – falou finalmente Harry – Somos da mesma casa, portanto nada de formalidades. Você foi muito corajoso, mas acho melhor você e outros novatos pegarem um mapa que eu e outros veteranos fizemos para não se perder de novo. E, respondendo a sua pergunta, duvido que ele vai admitir que levou uma surra de um grifinório. Ele vai inventar que caiu de uma vassoura em pleno vôo ou algo assim.

- Você deve estar me achando meio idiota, não é? – perguntou o garoto norte-americano, meio encabulado.

- Deixa de ser bobo, rapaz – interveio Rony – Eu e o Harry vivíamos nos perdendo no nosso primeiro ano aqui.

- Sério? – perguntou o menino admirado – Eu não consigo imaginar o grande Harry Potter se perdendo...

- Eu... – começou Harry muito encabulado.

- Você encontrou o ponto fraco do nosso herói, Malcom – brincou Hermione, que se acercava de Rony, abraçando-o – ele morre de vergonha quando é elogiado. O outro problema do "nosso herói" é que ele não come direito – completou a monitora-chefe, agora num tom muito sério – Você passou a maior parte da tarde e o começo da noite aqui e não foi comer, não é mesmo, Sr. Potter?

- Desculpa, Mione, eu nem vi as horas...

- Pare de pedir desculpas, Harry! – retrucou Hermione, levantando-se e colocando os braços em volta do pescoço do amigo pelas costas da poltrona – E pare de se martirizar por ter espancado aquele pedófilo asqueroso! Você deveria se alimentar, isso sim... O que foi, Stella? – perguntou Hermione à loirinha que se aproximava com algo nas mãos.

- Bem – hesitou a menina – Eu vi que o Sr. Potter..., digo Harry, não comeu nada o dia inteiro e então eu guardei um pedaço de torta de queijo e uns doces do jantar para ele.

- Ok, garotas, vocês venceram – brincou Harry, passando a mão carinhosamente no rosto da menina, que sorriu muito vermelha, e se servindo das sobras do jantar – Por que vocês mulheres vivem me mandando comer?

- Porque queremos você vivo para derrotar Sonserina no quadribol, porque não queremos que você seja o primeiro bruxo em duzentos anos a ficar anêmico e – Hermione apertou-o mais ainda em seus braços, que não tinham saído do seu pescoço, fazendo Harry se arrepiar com a proximidade do seu corpo e o aroma suave do seu perfume – somos garotas espertas que sabemos o que é bom para você. E amamos você, claro.

- Puxa – admirou-se Stella – eu também vou ficar boa assim em respostas quando tiver dezessete anos?

Risadas explodiram no salão comunal de Grifinória, pois agora era Hermione quem ficara encabulada com admiração da garota mais nova.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rony nunca cansaria de fazer amor com ela. Aquele corpo pequeno debaixo dele, agitando-se e gemendo por ele, as pernas enlaçando-o e trazendo-o mais para dentro, mais para o fundo, gozando um segundo antes que ele se mexesse mais e despejasse todo o seu amor dentro dela. "Mione", murmurou ele enquanto relaxava e a beijava com paixão. Como monitores tinham um dormitório só deles, que nos últimos meses vinham usando algumas noites para se amarem. Curiosamente, foi de Hermione, a antiga garota "certinha" a idéia da pequena travessura, que vinha repetindo-se com freqüência.

- Amo quando você diz o meu nome depois de gozar... – sussurrou Hermione, aninhada nos braços do namorado.

- E eu amo você, você sabe disso não é?

- Claro, meu querido, eu sei _ler_ sentimentos, lembra?

- Mi, como é isso de ler os sentimentos?

- Bem, eu sou uma "empata", lembra? Eu posso perceber os sentimentos das pessoas, sei quando alguém mente, por exemplo, posso sentir os desejos – murmurou sedutoramente, as mãos descendo pela virilha de Rony – Hum... sinto que ainda há muito desejo aqui embaixo...

Meia hora mais tarde, saciados e abraçados amorosamente voltaram à discussão sobre o dom da "empatia".

- Por exemplo – explicava Hermione – Aquela assanhada da Lilá sente muito tesão por você e pelo Harry.

- Tá com ciúmes? – perguntou o ruivo em tom zombeteiro, recebendo um beliscão da namorada – Ai, Mione! Esse doeu. Mas a Lilá não vale, ela provavelmente sente tesão por todos o seres do sexo masculino.

- Sabe que a Lilá é muito insegura? – ponderou a garota – Esse charme todo que ela joga pra todo mundo é apenas uma maneira dela se sentir amada. Na verdade, no íntimo ela é muito recatada até. Mas não com você e Harry.

- Nossa – refletiu Rony – esse negócio de sentimento é muito complicado.

- Às vezes não é bom sentir isso, Rony.

- Não?

- Bom, sentir o seu amor e o seu desejo por mim é muito gratificante. Mas, sabe, às vezes a gente sente também o desprezo, o ódio, a confusão das pessoas, são sentimentos muito perturbadores. Como no primeiro ano, quando você falou que eu era um pesadelo...

- Puxa, amor, me desculpa – disse Rony bastante constrangido, beijando carinhosamente a face da namorada.

- Nós éramos crianças, Rony, e eu era mesmo um pouco mandona – respondeu Hermione, acariciando o peito nu do ruivo – Mas o que me preocupa é o Harry.

- Ele anda meio triste de novo, não é mesmo?

- Triste, confuso. Sentimentos péssimos para quem precisa estar alerta, com a vida em risco. E ele se sente carente também.

- Mas nós fazemos de tudo pra que ele não se sinta isolado, Mi!

- Eu sei, querido, mas entenda, Harry Potter está isolado desde que tinha um ano de idade. Eu e você tivemos pais amorosos. Você teve irmãos, que por mais que vocês competissem, formavam uma família.Harry foi criado por aqueles Dursleys horríveis. Tratado sempre como um estorvo. Aqui em Hogwarts, muitos o vêm como uma atração de circo. O "garoto que sobreviveu". Aí ele descobre que tem um bruxo das trevas que ele precisa matar ou o bruxo vai matá-lo, sabe-se lá com qual resultado para o mundo bruxo e trouxa. Eu não queria realmente estar no lugar dele. É muita coisa para um garoto de dezessete anos.E ele só tem a gente. Quando ele diz que nos ama, ele está expressando tudo o que sente, pode ter certeza disso.

- Mione – disse Rony um tanto hesitante, depois de algum tempo em silêncio – O Harry, bem ele...

Hermione sorriu, aconchegando-se nos braços de Rony e falando bem perto do seu ouvido: - Você quer saber se Harry sente alguma coisa por mim, não é mesmo?

- Eu me sinto o maior calhorda do mundo em perguntar isso, com tudo o que está acontecendo. Mas eu realmente sempre tive essa curiosidade...

- Os sentimentos de Harry são muito confusos a esse respeito. Sim, ele às vezes me deseja, mas depois se sente arrependido daquilo que sente. Mas os desejos de Harry são mais confusos ainda quando se trata de você.

- O quê?

- Rony, você foi o primeiro amigo de Harry da idade dele, o primeiro garoto que ele confiou, até mesmo a vida. Você acha tão estranho assim que ele tivesse um vínculo tão forte com você?

- Você está dizendo que o meu amigo é... gay?

- Vocês garotos são tão complicados! – sorriu Hermione, enquanto brincava com os cabelos do namorado – Não se trata de orientação sexual, mas de sentimento. E não me diga que você nunca teve vontade de abraçar e beijar o Harry. Eu vi a sua cara aquele dia em que ele te deu um beijo, lá perto da cozinha.

- Eu fiquei envergonhado...

- Por que você gostou. E eu lembro como você sentia a falta dele no quart ano, quando vocês brigaram. Quando vocês se reconciliaram, você estava louco para dar um abraço nele E se o Harry sente uma certa atração física por você, quem pode culpá-lo, sendo você gostoso assim como você é. E tímido também...

- Informações surpreendentes – disse o ruivo, as orelhas vermelhas, como sempre acontecia quando ficava envergonhado – E não se pode esconde nada de você, não é mesmo?

- A verdade, Rony, é que eu acho que deveríamos dar ao Harry todo amor que ele precisa.

- Você está dizendo o que eu acho que está dizendo?

- Sim, e você já fez isso antes, eu sei – disse Hermione, enlaçando o corpo bem maior do ruivo, que sorria constrangido ao relembrar um episódio ocorrido no ano anterior.


	8. OBRIGADO POR EXISTIR

CAPÍTULO 8

Harry olhou para a cama de Rony e percebeu a ausência do amigo. Não era exatamente um segredo o fato de Roni passar algumas noites no quarto de Hermione, a monitor-chefe Roni também tinha o seu dormitório, mas, quando não estava com a namorada preferia dormir junto dos amigos. A essa hora ambos estariam fazendo amor, pensou Harry. Imaginou Hermione, a quem há muito tempo achava bonita nua, entrelaçada a Roni. Os dois trocando carícias, um beijo carinhoso e... Oh, merlin! Precisava parar de pensar nos amigos dessa forma. Bem que o casal queria que ele arrumasse uma namorada. Preocupado demais como estava com o combate decisivo contra Voldemort, o garoto preferia dedicar todo o tempo livre para treinamentos mágicos e de defesa pessoal. Seu corpo vibrava com a força da magia e seus músculos nunca estiveram tão fortes. Mas todo o treinamento não era suficiente para sublimar o desejo que se espalhava pelo corpo. Sentia-se carente, tinha vontade de beijar e ser beijado, de tocar e ser tocado, de fazer amor...

Sentia-se constrangido de sentir tesão de ver os amigos se beijando e se acariciando. E o pior, tinha desejos também por Roni. A lembrança de suas mãos nos seus cabelos, a lembrança do abraço na sala comunal. Ele seria um tarado sórdido como Delusco? Ele começaria também a atacar crianças?

Harry tentou esvaziar a mente e se livrar do desejo que teimava em ferver-lhe o sangue. O problema é que o sono lhe trazia também imagens eróticas constrangedoras onde havia braços, beijos e carinhos.

_No ano anterior, o "trio maravilha" da Grifinória havia passado o natal em Hogwarts. Os pais de Roni estavam na Romênia visitando Carlinhos e Gina havia ido junto com eles. Roni e Hermione não quiseram deixar Harry, que estava muito deprimido, sozinho. Roni inventou que não gostava do país balcânico (que não conhecia) e Hermione alegou que não estava com vontade de visitar a França novamente com os pais. A maioria dos alunos aproveitou o período de folga entre o natal e o ano novo para visitar a família, já que imaginavam que logo haveria um conflito onde muitos poderiam perder as pessoas que amavam. _

_Foi muito divertido ter o castelo e a sala comunal de Grifinória, quase que só para eles. Aproveitavam para assar marshmellow na lareira, ficar acordados até tarde jogando xadrez bruxo ou snap explosivo. Harry e Hermione contavam para um maravilhado Rony aspectos do mundo trouxa que o ruivo ignorava, como a eletricidade, os correios e os computadores. Foi quando Harry sentiu a dor na cicatriz que o ligava a Voldemort. Depois os garotos ficaram sabendo que o bruxo das trevas estava radiante por causa de um ataque a uma vila trouxa, realizado como uma demonstração de poder ao ministério da magia. Tonto e nauseado Harry foi amparado pelos amigos até o dormitório vazio. Enquanto Roni ficava com o garoto, Hermione dirigiu-se até a enfermaria para encontrar algum remédio. _

_Rony deitou Harry na cama e lhe desabotoou as vestes para que ele ficasse confortável, cobrindo-o com uma manta. Quando o ruivo tentou afastar-se até a sua própria cama, o amigo, trêmulo, pediu para que ele ficasse. Inesperadamente segurou-lhe as vestes e se aconchegou em seus braços. Sendo maior e tendo braços mais compridos, Roni procurou a posição mais confortável e deitou-se ao seu lado, tomando-o nos braços e acariciando o rosto febril._

_- Muito obrigado, Rony– falou ainda trêmulo, Harry._

_- Por que, seu tonto? - perguntou o ruivo, surpreso, mas muito preocupado._

_- Por tudo – apenas disse o moreno antes de dormir, parecendo enfim, bastante relaxado._

_Quando finalmente Hermione retornou ao dormitório depois de conseguir uma poção analgésica de uma sonolenta e mal humorada Madame Pomfrey, encontrou os dois amigos dormindo abraçados. Ela despiu então parte das suas vestes e se aconchegou junto aos garotos. Depois de se certificar do estado de Harry, abraçou-o do lado oposto de Rony, cobriu-se e assim os três passaram aquela noite.  
_

- O engraçado é que nenhum de nós falou nada quando acordamos pela manhã – lembrou Rony à namorada.

- Bem, o Harry é que ficou mais constrangido. Eu acho que fui eu quem encarou aquilo mais tranqüilamente. E depois, não aconteceu nada! – afirmou Hermione, bagunçando os cabelos ruivos de Rony.

- Sabe, eu fiquei preocupado com o que você poderia pensar...

- Eu achei tão fofo vocês dois abraçadinhos... – disse a menina de maneira sonhadora - E muito excitante também!

- Minha namorada, a pervertida sexual! – brincou Rony, enquanto a abraçava novamente – Aposto que você ficou imaginando coisas...

- Bom, eu ainda era virgem naquela época, e bem..., umas fantasias com os amigos ajudam a levar a vida.

Ambos riram. No dormitório dos garotos do sétimo ano, contudo, Harry Potter tinha ótimos sonos e dormia com um sorriso nos lábios. Pela manhã, contudo, a culpa pelo desejo reprimido iria perturbá-lo intensamente.


	9. SALVANDO HARRY

HARRY POTTER E CIA. NÃO SÃO MEUS OU EU MATARIA O SNAPE, ETC, TEC, ETC.

CAPÍTULO 9

Harry tomou um banho frio pela manhã e dirigu-se a té a Sala Precisa (que aparecia quando alguém necessitava dela). Mais tarde deveria ensinar aos amigos de sua casa e de outras os feitiços que vinha aprendendo com o Professor Dumbledore e os truques de defesa pessoal ensinados por um professor especialmente trazido para Hogwarts por seu amigo e ex-professor Remo Luppin. Com os ataques constantes a trouxas, mestiços e "sangues-ruins", todo o conhecimento e proteção contra as artes das trevas e capacidade de se defender deveriam ser colocadas em prática. Normalmente no sábado pela manhã ele deveria descansar e se alimentar direito, o que costumeiramente fazia ou era obrigado a fazer por Rony e Hermione. Mas não naquele dia.

Quando acordou o desejo pulsava em cada parte do seu corpo, alimentando uma culpa imensa. Numa tentativa desesperada de afastá-lo, Harry impôs a si mesmo uma brutal carga de esforço físico. Primeiro executou complicados feitiços de defesa e de ataque, depois passou a desferir potentes golpes num saco de areia que quase foi feito em pedaços. As horas avançavam enquanto seu corpo, coberto de suor, submetia-se impiedosamente às extenuantes exigências de sua mente em frangalhos. Horas depois, ele continuava implacavelmente infringindo-se esforços que despedaçariam uma pessoa normal, sem saber que seus amigos procuravam-no pelo castelo.

- A Sala Precisa, é claro! – afirmou Rony, puxando Hermione pela mão. Depois de executarem o complicado ritual para encontrar a sala, abriram-na com um feitiço e observaram o amigo num frenesi insano de exercícios brutais.

- Harry? – chamou Hermione, preocupada.

Mais resoluto Rony dirigiu-se até ele e o segurou pelos ombros. Ofegante, Harry pareceu aos poucos tomar consciência do casal que olhava para ele muito preocupado. Chocados, eles perceberam o tremor nos seus músculos que brilhavam de suor e os olhos verdes estranhamente desfocados.

- Seu panaca! – gritou Roni – Você quer morrer de cansaço e fazer um favor a "você-sabe-quem" ?

- Harry – perguntou Hermione de maneira maternal – Você ficou se exercitando desde a manhã descansar nem se alimentar? Você não pode fazer isso!

Parecendo fazer muito esforço para ficar parado, Harry tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas o tremor tornou-se incontrolável. Tentou voltar ao saco de areia, mas Rony o segurou firme e o obrigou a sentar enquanto Hermione conjurou uma toalha e começou a secar o suor do seu rosto.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo, Harry? – perguntou Roni, irritado – Já não chegam as lições, o quadribol e o treinamento extra? Você quer se matar?

Hermione, que olhava fixamente o amigo, que parecia que ia desmaiar de exaustão, disse seriamente:

- Harry, pare de se punir como aqueles sacerdotes trouxas que ficavam se autoflagelando! – E com as mãos no rosto do garoto, olhando bem nos seus olhos, completou: - Você não é igual ao Delusco! Pare de pensar bobagens desse tipo. Venha – esticando a mão ao amigo – você mal consegue se manter em pé.

- Mas e o treinamento? – perguntou Harry ainda trêmulo.

- Cancelado por hoje, é lógico! – afirmou Rony – Não adianta nada treinamento se o nosso principal instrutor morrer de cansaço.

- Como... como você sabia? – perguntou Harry de maneira hesitante a Hermione, enquanto era amparado por Rony para fora da sala.

- Você já se esqueceu dos meus "dons especiais"? E, depois, eu e Rony já somos experts em Harry Potter – tentou sorrir a amiga, afirmando depois de um momento: - Você é um adolescente, é normal que sinta desejos, que esteja carente. Você não é nenhum monstro por isso. O que você sente não tem nada a ver com aqueles pervertidos da Sonserina, Harry!

Muitos no salão comunal de Grifinória olharam surpresos para Harry, quando entrou amparado por Rony e Mione. Depois da surra dada no gigante sonserino dias atrás era estranho ver o garoto fragilizado daquela forma.

- O que foi que estão olhando? – ralhou Rony com um grupo de primeiroanistas – Ele apenas machucou o tornozelo.

Uma vez no dormitório dos garotos, o ruivo fez com que Harry tirasse o agasalho e a camiseta agarrada ao corpo pelo suor. Lembrando-se da presença de Hermione, ele tentou recolocar a roupa, no que foi prontamente impedido.

- Nem pensar, garoto! – disse Hermione com um sorriso maroto – Eu pretendo ser curandeira e ver um rapaz com roupas de baixo faz parte do ofício. E depois eu preciso examinar para ver se você não tem alguma lesão. Sente-se aí!

Depois do exame minucioso (que fez Harry corar de vergonha), Rony arrastou-o até o chuveiro. Quando saiu, já um pouco melhor graças a uma poção relaxante que Hermione havia lhe dado, os amigos estava se beijando, sentados na cama do ruivo. Harry pensou em recuar, mas os dois o impediram.

- Nada disso, nem pense que vai fugir de novo – disse Rony – Venha, eu separei esse blusão trouxa que parece bem quente.

- E nós vamos até a cozinha. São quase quatro horas e você não comeu nada – completou Hermione.

Como sempre acontecia, os elfos domésticos de Hogwarts receberam os três com grande consideração. Liderados por Dobby, eles tentaram fazer com que Harry comesse tudo que podiam carregar. Hermione fez o amigo tomar uma sopa forte de legumes e carne, fê-lo comer dois pedaços generosos de uma torta de queijo e presunto que parecia muito apetitosa, acompanhada de cerveja amanteigada e quase lhe enfiou goela abaixo um pedaço de bolo de chocolate de sobremesa.

- Mione, assim em vou ficar uma bola! – reclamou Harry, ainda de boca cheia.

- Vai ser um milagre se você sobreviver, exercitando-se durante várias horas sem comer ou tomar água – retrucou Hermione contrariada.

- É, e nós prometemos para Gina que tomaríamos conta de você – falou Rony, enquanto experimentava também um pedaço do bolo de chocolate – E você nem imagina o que é contrariar uma Weasley...

- E você vai com a gente para o dormitório dos monitores – disse Hermione abaixando a voz. Ela não tinha certeza se os elfos eram todos de confiança e levar alguém para o local mencionado feria dezenas de regulamentos de Hogwarts.

- O quê? – engasgou Harry surpreso.

- Foi o que você ouviu – confirmou Rony – Está absurdamente frio, você está fraco e não queremos que tenha outra idéia besta de ficar se matando por aí.

- Temos certeza que você ficará bem mais confortável conosco – afirmou Hermione com um estranho brilho nos olhos.

- Ah, não! – retrucou Harry – segurar vela até de noite já é demais! – mas no fundo gostaria de ficar na companhia dos amigos.

- Harry – disse Hermione com ar cansado – Nós já tivemos essa conversa antes. Você vai com a gente e pronto! Nós vamos até lá, sentaremos, conversaremos até a hora que for e dormiremos a hora que der sono. Nós TRÊS, ouviu bem? - Disse a garota, enfatizando o "três".

- E Rony, o que acha disso? – perguntou Harry, meio sem jeito.

- O "Rony" aqui acha que você é um panaca – respondeu o ruivo de maneira irônica – E acha que já está na hora de ir. Você não quer que toda a Grifinória veja você entrando no dormitório dos monitores para passar a noite não é mesmo?


	10. A TRÊS

BEM, COMO TODO MUNDO SABE HP E CIA. NÃO SÃO MEUS OU EU JÁ TERIA MATADO O SNAPE E CORTADO O SEBOSO EM PEDACINHOS.

CAPÍTULO 10

Harry Potter dorme nos meus braços nesse instante. Gina Weasley, que de maneira inesperada tornou-se uma das minhas melhores amigas, havia dito que fazer amor com Harry era algo que beirava o divino, o sublime. E olha que ela durante muito tempo preferiu garotas. Dou um beijo no seu rosto e ele apenas sorri de leve e se aconchega mais ainda nos meus braços. OK. Eu sou um idiota apaixonado. Vocês podem espalhar por aí: Draco Malfoy, que foi um cara mal e impiedoso (bem, nem tanto assim!) está perdidamente apaixonado pelo "garoto que sobreviveu". Mas não pensem que foi fácil chegar a essa situação, digamos, deliciosa de ter o moreno de olhos verdes nos meus braços. Acho que em parte devo agradecer àqueles amigos dele que eu odiava: Hermione Granger e Roni Weasley.

Aposto que vocês estão estranhando eu não me referir aos dois com adjetivos depreciativos como "sangue-ruim" ou pobretão. Bem, a verdade é que dois anos depois de Hogwarts, essas velhas rixas não têm mais muito significado e se Harry conseguiu aceitar que eu o amasse, certamente isso tem muito a ver com alguns acontecimentos de alguns anos atrás.

xxx

_O dormitório da monitora chefe era bastante espaçoso e com uma lareira aconchegante, perto da qual havia um sofá muito grande e confortável. O casal de monitores fez com que Harry se sentasse e Hermione, por cima do sofá começou a massagear as suas costas. A conseqüência das horas ininterruptas de exercícios era uma tremenda dor em várias partes do corpo. O efeito da poção relaxante estava acabando e Hermione insistiu com Harry para que ele tirasse as vestes pesadas de inverno para que ela pudesse massageá-lo melhor. _

_- Hum... é melhor você se deitar – disse a garota, aparentemente de maneira inocente, destampando um frasco com um líquido transparente, certamente algum tipo de óleo aromatizado._

_Muito constrangido, mas sem encontrar uma boa desculpa para desobedecer a amiga, Harry deitou-se no grande sofá enquanto Hermione esfregava a substância em suas costas. _

_- Sabe, isso funciona mais sem muito roupa – disse Rony, aparentemente num tom casual e puxando a calça de frio de Harry, que se surpreendeu de repente apenas de sunga._

_- Hei, vocês vão me deixar nu! – exclamou Harry, ficando muito vermelho de constrangimento._

_- Bom, o Rony sempre diz que funciona melhor assim quando eu faço nele – respondeu Hermione, segurando o riso –Vamos, apenas relaxe. _

_As mãos macias e ágeis da jovem bruxa continuaram trabalhando no corpo de Harry, agora nas pernas, nos pés e foi subindo, bem próximo às nádegas. Rony, sentado no chão ao lado do sofá, começou a acariciar os cabelos do amigo._

_- Apenas relaxe – sussurrou Rony em seu ouvido, o que fez com que Harry se arrepiasse. As mãos aveludadas de Hermione também tinham um efeito devastador. Sentia uma crescente ereção, que estava se tornando até dolorosa, presa pela sunga e pelo fato de estar deitado de bruços no sofá macio. Como se adivinhasse o seu desconforto momentâneo, Hermione falou bem perto doo ouvido dele:_

_- Eu falei que era melhor ficar nu. Você não quer se virar?_

_Sabendo que não deveria fazê-lo, mas sem forças para recusar, Harry virou-se de frente para a garota, que puxou a sunga, que escorregou facilmente pelo seu corpo cheio de óleo. Enquanto Hermione continuava a massagem sobre a sua ereção, Rony debruçou-se sobre ele e o beijou. Um beijo profundo, línguas se tocando, as mãos do ruivo acariciando seus mamilos. O beijo sufocando o gemido que soltou quando a massagem feita por Hermione atingiu o seu objetivo e ele gozou, sentindo o corpo retesar-se, o beijo de Rony persistido como se não fosse acabar nunca, como se houvesse ali uma paixão inesgotável. Como ambos precisassem de ar, Harry afastou-se por um momento, apenas para encontrar a boca de Hermione. Seu beijo era mais calmo e nem por isso menos profundo e apaixonado. Tinha gosto de chá de ervas com açúcar e o frescor de uma tarde de primavera. Quando Harry sentou-se para receber e retribuir melhor o beijo, Rony, ainda acariciando seus mamilos, beijou-lhe a nuca e a orelha, fazendo com que o corpo inteiro se arrepiasse e a ereção retornasse imediatamente. Foi puxado, empurrado para o tapete macio, com Hermione sob ele, livrando-se rapidamente de suas vestes e sentindo o peso de Roni, já completamente nu._

_Aprofundou-se no interior da amiga, que continuou beijando-o e dizendo coisas doces no seu ouvido. Hermione nua era bonita, tinha seios médios e um corpo muito bem feito que poucos perceberiam sob as vestes sóbrias da escola. Ao mesmo tempo, os braços fortes de Rony que já o tinham embalado uma vez há um ano enlaçaram-lhe o tronco e foram apertando-o, mas não de uma maneira desconfortável. Muito pelo contrário._

_- Posso? – perguntou o ruivo no ouvido de Harry_

_- O que você quiser... – respondeu o amigo antes de entender o que estava por vir, mas não recusaria nada nesse momento._

_Visivelmente esforçando-se para manter o controle, Rony apanhou a varinha e conjurou algo, que Harry percebeu depois se tratar de uma poção lubrificante, com a qual foi massageado no ânus enquanto ainda se agitava em cima de Hermione. Nesse momento entendeu o que o amigo pretendia fazer mas não teve nenhuma vontade de oferecer qualquer resistência. Foi penetrado suavemente enquanto aprofundava-se mais e mais dentro da amiga._

_Nunca saberia quanto tempo durou aquilo, mas teve certeza que Hermione atingiu o orgasmo mais de uma vez antes que ele gozasse de novo, momentos depois de Roni, que se agitou dentro e sobre ele, levando-o também ao êxtase._

_Durante algum tempo ficaram deitados em silêncio. Os três de lado, Harry no meio, tendo Hermione em seus braços e Roni abraçado às suas costas. Ele poderia ficar ali a vida inteira entre os dois._

_- Por que? – perguntou Harry, depois de mais algum tempo em silêncio._

_- Você não está arrependido, não é mesmo? – indagou Hermione, olhando-o nos olhos e dando-lhe um beijo carinhoso na face, depois se erguendo um pouco e beijando também Rony._

_- Não, nunca – respondeu Harry, mais decidido do que ele mesmo esperava. Acariciava as mãos de Roni que lhe afagava o tórax e segurava o corpo delicado de Hermione bem junto a si._

_- Nenhum motivo – disse Rony, sua voz soando sonolenta – Apenas decidimos que você precisava ser amado e queríamos que você parasse de agir como se (como os religiosos trouxas dizem mesmo?) estivesse vivendo em pecado e tivesse necessidade de autopunição._

_- E nós amamos você, como já dissemos antes – acrescentou Hermione, acariciando seu rosto. E sorrindo acrescentou: - Ainda bem que eu preparei uma dose extra de poção anticoncepcional. Vocês são garotos bem animados! _

_xxxxx_

Bem, esses são fatos do passado. É lógico que eu não estava presente quando aquele casalzinho assanhado deu todo esse amor ao meu Harry. O próprio me contou isso em detalhes não tão explícitos (OK, eu admito: acrescentei algumas coisas, fruto da minha imaginação literária erótico-obscessiva), uma vez que hoje não temos segredos um com o outro. Mas no geral os sentimentos foram esses. Bem, acho que a noite em questão tornou o "garoto que sobreviveu" mais aberto às novas experiências que viriam depois e certamente o fortaleceu para o confronto contra "Você-sabe-quem". E o importante é que os amigos não reprovaram a nossa relação. Eu hoje quase amo aqueles dois como Harry os ama. Bem, pelo menos a Hermione, que realmente muito é simpática, inteligente e bastante bonita, se você reparar bem. O ruivo é outra história, mas eu sei o quanto Harry gosta dele.  
Agora, se você quer realmente saber como eu e Harry chegamos ao entendimento atual, teremos que voltar àquele fatídico verão que marcou o fim do sétimo ano de Hogwarts e que selou para sempre o destino do mundo mágico. Vocês não seriam trouxas (ops!) de perder esse relato, não é mesmo?

OI, GENTE, COMO A COISA COMEÇOU A ESQUENTAR, QUERO MUITOS REVIEWS!!!!


	11. MALFOY E GRANGER

**BOM , COMO TODO MUNDO SABE, HP E CIA. NÃO ME PERTENCEM, ENTÃO NÃO ME ENCHA O SACO!**

**CAPÍTULO 11**

Talvez seja melhor falar um pouco do final do outono e do inverno de dois anos atrás. Certo, vocês já devem ter reparado que eu estou enrolando um pouco. Não é fácil falar dos acontecimentos daquele ano e vocês vão entender porque.

Era o outono mais frio de que se tinha notícia e era difícil deixar de pensar que o Lorde das Trevas e os dementadores, que agora estavam sob o seu domínio, não estavam envolvidos nisso. Era muito estranho o fato que o frio terrível coincidiu com a fuga dos dementadores de Azkaban e os ataques a trouxas, sangue-ruins e bruxos que não eram simpáticos às trevas.

Em Hogwarts, aparentemente livres do caos lá fora, os alunos buscavam se aquecer e procurar o calor humano dos amigos, amantes e namorados. Hermione Granger, que eu já disse que estava muito bonita, estava encolhida em suas roupas bruxas de inverno e se aquecia com um fogo azul que havia conjurado (Droga! Nunca consegui fazer esse feitiço direito!). Harry Potter, Rony Weasley e outros estudantes voavam sobre o campo de quadribol observados pela jovem bruxa.

- O time de vocês vai ganhar fácil o campeonato esse ano – disse para puxar assunto, enquanto conjurava duas canecas de chocolate quente e estendia uma para a garota, que me olhou surpresa.

Num primeiro momento ela ficou me encarando, esperando por certo que eu fosse lhe dirigir alguma ofensa, depois, como se relutasse muito em realizar tal ato, um bonito sorriso iluminou sua face corada pelo frio.

- Obrigada, Malfoy – disse, aceitando a caneca, mas hesitando um pouco antes de bebê-la.

- Vamos, Granger, pode tomar, eu não iria envenená-la à luz do dia com testemunhas - falei apontando para as outras pessoas que, encolhidas de frio, assistiam o treino dos grifinórios.

- Sabe, Malfoy, eu não o agradeci por você ter nos chamado naquele dia. Muito obrigada, você evitou que aqueles maníacos molestassem os garotos.

- Não por isso, Granger – disse um pouco encabulado, enquanto admirava as evoluções do Potter nos céus. O cara parece que nasceu numa vassoura.

- Ele voa bem não? – perguntou Hermione depois de tomar um gole do seu chocolate.

"Claro, Granger", pensou meu demoniozinho interior, "e tenho certeza que ele faz você voar também, se é que você me entende". Então aconteceu uma coisa estranha. Ela me olhou nos olhos e foi como se eu tivesse sido dissecado e colocado nu numa lente de aumento. Na minha família havia vários bruxos com esse poder. Ela era uma "empata". Lógico, esses bruxos são geralmente muito inteligentes e sagazes. Diabos, ela iria saber o que sinto pelo Potter! Desviei os olhos.

- Nem vem, garota, não tente saber o que se passa na minha mente! – disse contrariado

Ela não se abalou nenhum pouco. Apenas continuou me olhando com aqueles grandes e bonitos olhos castanhos e disse depois de tomar mais um gole do seu chocolate:

- O seu segredo está protegido comigo, Malfoy.

- Você... você não tem ciúme – gaguejei meio constrangido.

- Meu namorado é o Rony, lembra?

- Bem, é que dizem na Sonserina... – arrisquei. Ora, por que eu não conseguia ser aquele cara cínico e dissimulado?

- Dizem que eu sou uma piranha que dorme com dois dos garotos mais legais da Grifinória – disse Hermione, corando um pouco mas ostentando um sorriso desafiador. Esses grifinórios me surpreendem às vezes.

- Acredite, Granger, metade da Sonserina, digo, a metade legal, morre de inveja de você se os boatos forem verdadeiros. E as meninas dos primeiros anos a têm como heroína. "A Granger sabe-tudo devoradora de garotos" Eu não me surpreenderia se erguessem uma estátua em sua homenagem.

Hermione Granger sorriu, agora sem nenhum constrangimento. Vê-la sorrir aquecia um dia frio como aquele. Os sonserinos idiotas e preconceituosos nunca perceberiam como aquela garota "sangue- ruim" era adorável. Se naquele momento eu não estivesse cego por um certo moreno de olhos verdes eu não me importaria de dividir a minha cama com ela. Harry me diria depois que os seus beijos tinham gosto "de chá de ervas com açúcar". Ele diz que os meus têm gosto de cerveja amanteigada gelada. Muito poético de uma maneira adoravelmente erótica esse Harry Potter!

- E você, Malfoy? – perguntou ela ainda sorrindo – Me considera uma piranha devoradora de garotos?

- Se eu fosse você não me preocuparia com a minha opinião. Mas já que você perguntou, "se" os boatos forem verdadeiros, você subiu muito no meu conceito, Srta. Granger. Mas você não respondeu a minha pergunta.

- Ciúme do Harry? Sinceramente não. Gostaria muito que ele encontrasse alguém que o amasse como ele merece. Tanto quanto eu e o Rony - acrescentou - Depois de tudo que lhe aconteceu... Mas você não me procurou para discutir minha vida sexual e a do Harry, não é mesmo?

- Certo. Avise seus amigos da Ordem da Fênix que "você-sabe-quem" está aprontando alguma coisa grande. Você sabe que os sonserinos ligados ao Lorde não confiam em mim, mas eu tenho a minha turma, principalmente do quarto ano pra baixo. E estou sempre atento aos rumores. Você viu que eu reassumi as funções de monitor. Um verdadeiro Malfoy sempre procura se proteger – acrescentei orgulhoso – Eu acho que nem Delusco e seus amigos, aprendizes de Comensais da Morte sabem o que está acontecendo. Mas parece algo grande e tem a ver com a escola.

Hermione Granger me encarou por um momento, como se avaliasse a informação. Dessa vez deixei que ela olhasse dentro dos meus olhos, sabendo que o que tinha para ocultar já tinha sido desmascarado. Por fim ela disse:

- Obrigada mais uma vez, Malfoy. Eu vou reportar essas informações a quem de direito.

- Eu já avisei Dumbledore e Snape. E saiba você que eu não estou fazendo isso apenas por causa daquilo que você sabe. Acho que o mundo vai ser uma bosta se os partidários das trevas vencerem essa guerra. E acho que você e mesmo aquele seu namorado ruivo tapado são pessoas decentes. Não mereceriam morrer ou virar escravos daqueles maníacos. E, Granger...

- Sim?

- Tome conta do Potter. Ele pode ser poderoso e tal, mas você é a pessoa mais inteligente do trio.

- Eu bem que tento tomar conta dos dois – suspirou Hermione, olhando as maluquices que o namorado e o amigo faziam pelos ares.

- Eu sei que você consegue...- e acrescentando meu velho cinismo sonserino, arrematei : - E cuide do traseiro do Potter. Seria uma pena se aquele belo traseiro congelasse nesse frio.

Para minha surpresa a "sabe-tudo" Granger deu mais um belo sorriso e analisou pelas costas o "garoto que sobreviveu" que desmontava da vassoura no campo a alguns metros de nós e disse:

- Pode deixar, eu não vou deixar a bunda dele congelar. Seria um desperdício – afirmou ela fazendo uma cara travessa.


	12. HARRY EM PEDAÇOS

CAPÍTULO 12

Continuo a falar sobre o inverno daquele ano. O verão... bem, mais tarde vocês vão entender porque eu estou protelando isso. Acho que ninguém quer se lembrar muito daquele verão.

Hermioione Granger estava deprimida próximo ao natal. Seus pais, juntamente com a maior parte da família Weasley, estava escondida. Os ataques a trouxas (sobretudo parentes de pessoas próximas a Harry) e aos "traidores do próprio sangue" eram iminentes. A Ordem da Fênix procurava defender as pessoas e os comensais da morte de Voldemort preparavam-se para continuar disseminando o terror. Como eu odiava tudo aquilo!

Na mesa de Grifinória, Lilá Brow falava com Rony e Harry com ar preocupado. Como a Granger não estava presente, pressenti que algo talvez tivesse acontecido à garota. O ruivo e o moreno saíram em disparada pelos corredores até o dormitório da monitora-chefe. A garota tinha os olhos vermelhos e, embora impecavelmente vestida com as vestes escolares, estava deitada olhando para o teto.

- Mione – chamou o ruivo, preocupado – Você está bem?

- Estou ótima! – disse a morena com ironia – Meus pais estão escondidos e eu nem posso mandar um cartão de natal para eles. E tudo porque...

- Porque você é amiga do maldito Harry Potter – completou Harry, retirando-se da sala e caminhando a esmo pelo castelo.

As aulas seriam suspensas à tarde e teriam início os feriados de natal e ano-novo. A maioria dos estudantes iria para casa através de lareiras que o Ministério da Magia havia providenciado. Poucos ficariam em Hogwarts durante as festas.Eu, por não ter mais família, Harry, que sempre ficava na escola nessa época, Rony e Hermione, pois suas famílias estavam escondidas, bem como as de Dino Thomas e Neville Longbotton. Zabini e Parkynson, que continuavam amigos leais, queriam ficar na escola, mas eu os dissuadi. Saía da aula de feitiços da professora McGonagall quando vi o "garoto que sobreviveu". Estranhamente não estava na aula, o que fez com que o ruivo e sua namorada ficassem bastante agitados. Aparentemente Hermione não estava bem, mas deprimida ou não, não perdia aulas. Às vezes eles ficavam cochichando baixinho, certamente se perguntando onde o amigo poderia ter se metido.

Ao fim do período, eles fizeram menção de se retirar rapidamente, mas a professora chamou-os para ajudar a organizar a saída dos alunos através das lareiras, função de monitores. Saí da sala, deixando Blás e Pansy para trás, pois também estava deprimido e pretendia enxugar todo o estoque de cerveja amanteigada que tinha escondido no meu dormitório. Dobrei um corredor e dei de cara com ELE.

Não aparentava aquela segurança orgulhosa que alguns tomavam por arrogância (na verdade ele era muito tímido, descobri muito depois). Cambaleava, os óculos caídos no chão, tortos, aparentemente pisoteados por ele mesmo. Ofegava como se sentisse muita dor e parecia inequivocamente frágil. Foi a primeira vez que vi Harry Potter frágil. Aquela fortaleza de coragem e certeza que havia demonstrado quando espancou Delusco e enfrentou toda a gangue sonserina, tão distantes quanto Beuxbattons. Sem dúvida, alguma coisa o fazia sofrer.

- Potter – chamei caminhando até ele – Você está doente? O que você tem?

Então eu o fitei nos olhos e meu sangue gelou nas veias. Seus olhos estavam brancos, como se sua bela íris verde tivesse saído para dar uma volta. Ele não estava apenas agonizando de dor como também estava totalmente cego. Dizia palavras sem sentido e poderia chocar-se com alguma coisa e ficar bastante ferido. De repente lembrei daquele ditado trouxa pessimista que diz que nada está tão ruim que não possa piorar. Ouvi, vindo do corredor que havia acabado de dobrar, uma voz rouca que se destacava junto a mais quatro ou cinco vozes igualmente desagradáveis. Os passos, pesados como os de um trasgo montanhês, não deixavam dúvidas que Delusco e sua turminha simpática caminhava na nossa direção.

"Que ótimo", pensei. Se Delusco e seus amigos vissem o grifinório indefeso desse jeito eles o esmagariam como uma barata e iriam varrer a paisagem com a minha cara só porque eu estava por perto. Desesperado, olhei para uma porta que dava para uma sala de aula, geralmente desocupada, a uns quinze metros de onde estávamos. Agarrei o "garoto que sobreviveu" pela cintura e praticamente o arrastei até a porta. Sem tempo para delicadezas, empurrei-o para dentro da sala empoeirada e murmurei um feitiço de tranca, tornando o aposento quase impossível de ser invadido, a menos que alguém lançasse um contra-feitiço.

Se eu tivesse alguma fé, teria rezado para algum deus esquecido nos tirar dessa. Harry estava cada vez mais pálido. Horrorizado, pensei na possibilidade do grifinório morrer ali, naquele lugar abandonado. Os amigos dele, sobretudo o ruivo, iriam me matar. Depois de me estripar vivo, é claro. Com os ouvidos colados na porta, escutei a voz rouca e os passos pesados se afastando. Agora eu teria que me preocupara "apenas" com o herói do mundo mágico, sem saber o que o afligia e torcendo para que ele não morresse sob os meus cuidados.

Executei um feitiço de limpeza (nunca fui muito bom nisso, sempre tive elfos domésticos para esse tipo de serviço) para tornar o chão empoeirado um pouco mais apresentável para deitar o herói grifinório. Ele suava e os seus cabelos rebeldes estavam grudados na testa. Céus! E mesmo assim ele era bonito. Afastei os seus cabelos e toquei sua face que estava gelada. Ele levava freqüentemente as mãos à cicatriz, de onde parecia irradiar toda a dor e o seu desconforto. Sem saber o que fazer, deitei a cabeça dele no meu colo e tentei acalmá-lo. Minutos que pareceram horas se passaram. Ele se aquietou um pouco e seus olhos verdes agora estavam quase normais, apenas desfocados. Ele segurou minha mão e disse tão baixo que tive que colar o ouvido nos seus lábios para ouvir:

- Ele está feliz... O desgraçado está exultante com alguma coisa. (Droga, por que ele tinha que cheirar tão bem, mesmo debilitado!)

- Quem, Potter?- perguntei também com a voz muito baixa, e me senti imediatamente idiota pois a resposta era óbvia.

- Voldemort...

Estremeci à citação do nome. As pessoas da minha família sempre o chamaram Lorde das Trevas. Embora nunca tivesse temido pensar no nome daquele psicótico, eu, como quase todo mundo, tinha medo de pronunciá-lo em voz alta. Potter, mesmo acabado como estava não tinha receio. Uma coisa esse Harry Potter! Era bonito, cheirava bem, mesmo todo suado e gelado, e era corajoso. Se eu soubesse que ele sabia cozinhar (e anos depois descobri que ele sabia!), teria pedido o sujeito em casamento ali mesmo.

- Todos correm perigo, Rony. Inclusive o Malfoy! – disse de maneira entrecortada. Claramente ele não sabia onde estava e estava me confundindo com o ruivo (era só o que me faltava!).

Depois de dizer mais algumas coisas sem sentido, surpreendentemente ele me puxou, me deixando quase deitado ao seu lado.

- Desculpe, Rony – sussurrou – a Hermione deve estar me odiando. Eu separei vocês de suas famílias. Desculpe...

E aí aconteceu algo que nem que eu viva a vida de cinco Dumbledores eu vou esquecer. Ele se levantou e me beijou na boca. Embora tivesse pouco de erótico naquele beijo (ele estava trêmulo e continuava se desculpando, confundindo-me com o Weasley), eu correspondi quase enlouquecido. Depois eu pensaria divertido (e enciumado) na informação adquirida que Harry beijava o seu amigo Weasley com certa freqüência (esses grifinórios sempre me surpreendendo!). Depois eu me irritaria com o fato de ser confundido com aquele ruivo chato (oras, sou muito mais bonito!). Depois eu me preocuparia de estar preso com o herói dos grifinórios caindo aos pedaços numa sala empoeirada. Agora eu só queria aproveitar aquele beijo. E como o cara beijava bem! Aquilo que começou timidamente foi se aprofundando, ficando mais apaixonado. Tive um momento de sanidade e me afastei dos seus lábios. Continuei abraçando-o, tentando esfriar o sangue e pensar na situação concreta em que estávamos. Foi aí que aconteceram duas coisas:

Primeiro: Harry se aconchegou nos meus braços e me pediu baixinho para não deixá-lo só (como se eu tivesse a intenção!).

Segundo: Alguém gritou um feitiço e a porta se abriu. Rony Weasley ( o verdadeiro) me encarou do alto dos seus quase um metro e noventa centímetros e uma expressão assassina se formou no seu rosto.

- O que diabos você fez com o Harry, seu miserável? – perguntou o ruivo com a delicadeza de um basilisco.


	13. AMOR ANTES DA GUERRA

CAPÍTULO 13

_Esse capítulo é dedicado a Eli._

A cena era um tanto inusitada: Rony Weasley me olhava com olhos assassinos e Harry Potter, aconchegado nos meus braços repetia sem parar o nome do amigo, que ele achava, no seu delírio, que era quem o abraçava.

- Diga, o que você fez com o Harry, seu bastardo! – retomou o diálogo "civilizado" o goleiro do time de quadribol de Grifinória.

- Calma, Rony – disse uma amistosa Hermione Granger, que acabava (para minha salvação) de entrar na sala – O que houve, Malfoy? – quis saber a garota, mas perguntando de maneira absolutamente educada.

- Puxa, finalmente um grifinório normal, hoje – disse, tentando aliviar a tensão. O que não pareceu acalmar o Weasley, que ofegava como se tivesse corrido quilômetros e não parecia ter perdido a vontade de me rogar pragas e maldições – Seu amigo teve algum tipo de ataque e eu o escondi nessa sala, pois ele estava bem no caminho do Delusco e sua gangue. Estava tentando descobrir um jeito de sair daqui, mas não queria deixar o Potter sozinho ("não depois daquele beijo", pensei). A propósito: como vocês nos encontraram?

- Isso – disse o ruivo, exibindo os óculos quebrados do amigo. Felizmente Delusco e os outros sonserinos não eram assim tão observadores. Não devia sem muito difícil abrir aquela porta enfeitiçada.

Hermione Granger caminhou até Harry, ajudando-o a se deitar novamente. O moreno estava mudo agora, mas tremia agitado. A garota enrolou a sua própria capa como se fosse um travesseiro e colocou sob a cabeça do amigo. Acariciou o rosto dele como se tivesse medo de estragar uma peça artesanal particularmente rara e virando para o namorado, falou com lágrimas nos olhos:

- Ah, Rony, tudo por minha culpa! O Harry pensa que eu o responsabilizo por não poder ver os meus pais – lamentou a garota.

O ruivo apenas ajoelhou-se junto à morena e envolveu os ombros dela com os seus braços compridos. Pelo visto ele não era muito bom com palavras de alento, pois ficou quieto, apenas abraçando-a e acariciando com sua mão livre a mão trêmula de Harry. Senti-me um completo intruso ali. Era óbvio o quanto os dois amavam o "garoto que sobreviveu". Provavelmente alguns sonserinos achariam aquela cena piegas. Ou começariam a dizer gracinhas, pois era óbvia a carga erótica que os sentimentos deles exalava. Mas eu apenas lamentei não ter pessoas a quem eu pudesse amar tanto e que me amassem desse jeito. Blás e Pansy tinham para mim aquela velha lealdade sonserina. Mas eu não conseguia imaginar nenhum deles me tocando como Hermione tocou a face do Harry ou pronto para matar alguém para defender o outro como o Weasley há pouco. "Admita, Malfoy", disse para mim mesmo, "Você só receberá um tratamento assim se alguém te confundir com outra pessoa, como o Potter fez agora mesmo".

- É melhor levá-lo para a enfermaria – disse finalmente o ruivo, ainda acariciando o amigo.

- Posso falar uma coisa? – perguntei, a voz insegura como poucas vezes – Potter teve algum tipo de visão perturbadora com "você-sabe-quem". E o cara tem muitos seguidores aqui na Sonserina. Estamos muito próximos da entrada da nossa casa. Vocês não acham que seria melhor esconder deles a condição atual do seu amigo? – perguntei, dirigindo-me à garota, que eu sabia que era a parte pensante do casal grifinório.

- Você tem razão, Malfoy – concordou ela – O que você sugere?

- Bem, não poderíamos trazer Madame Pomfrey aqui? – perguntou o Weasley – Sei lá, poderíamos dizer que você passou mal, não é mesmo?

- Sabe, Weasley, acho que você não é tão tapado como eu pensei – disse ao ruivo, dando meu melhor sorriso sonserino. "Será que ele e o Potter se beijam sempre?", pensei sem nenhum motivo e tentei afastar a idéia da minha mente. O garoto podia ser bonito, cheirar muito bem, ser corajoso e tal. Mas, convenhamos, beijar aquele ruivo babaca já era demais! Então uma idéia nublou meu pensamento: os dois transavam! Onde a Granger devia estar com a cabeça para permitir uma coisa dessas? Tudo bem que ele a comesse. Ela era realmente bem gostosinha, mas comer ou ser comido pelo ruivo? "Ora, cale a boca, seu idiota ciumento!", berrou a minha consciência.

- O que foi, Malfoy? – perguntou Granger, preocupada ao ver o meu cenho franzido.

- Nada – disfarcei - acho que estou apenas um pouco perturbado com tudo isso. Então, quem vai chamar a Pomfrey?

Hermione pediu para que o namorado fosse, provavelmente temendo deixá-lo a sós comigo. A garota estava agora ajoelhada ao lado de Harry e fitava o amigo com ar preocupado.

- Devo agradecer a você mais uma vez, Malfoy – disse depois de alguns momentos.

- Ora... – sorri encabulado – Sabe, Granger, se eu fosse você não me culparia tanto assim por hoje. Isso tudo o que está acontecendo é de tirar a sanidade de qualquer pessoa. O Potter tem sorte de ter amigos como você e o Weasley.

- E nós temos sorte de tê-lo como amigo. Mas... – a garota pareceu hesitar um pouco – Mudando de assunto, Malfoy, o que aconteceu aqui? – perguntou, me encarando com os seus olhos perspicazes.

- Bem, como é muito difícil esconder algo de você, nada demais. Potter me beijou. Ele estava delirando e me confundiu com o Weasley.

- E você aproveitou, é claro – sorriu de uma maneira divertida a garota. Ela parecia não se importar que eu tivesse desfrutado do beijo ou soubesse que seu amigo e o seu namorado se beijavam com alguma regularidade – Só espero que você não espalhe que os dois se beijam. Já é difícil a vida do Harry sem que detalhes da sua intimidade sejam expostos.

- O segredo de vocês está bem guardado comigo, Granger. Como o meu está bem guardado com você, não é mesmo?

- Claro, Malfoy – sorriu de novo a garota – Ele beija bem não é mesmo? – acrescentou ela com um ar levado.

- Como um deus! – disse depois de vários segundos de silêncio, no exato momento que o ruivo voltava, acompanhado de Madame Pomfrey e do Professor Dumbledore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Foi um fim de tarde agitado. Blas e Pansy querendo saber se minha doença era grave. Só depois que eu contei toda a história aos dois, eles concordaram em embarcar para casa através da lareira do ministério. Pansy, para me irritar, saiu cantando "Loves in the air", numa versão abominável.

Potter, ao que parece, havia se recuperado. Ele parecia pálido no jantar, mas estava de bom humor. Como poucos alunos ficaram em Hogwarts, havia uma única mesa onde professores e estudantes fariam as refeições até o ano novo. Do canto onde eu sentava, isolado, vi Hermione enchendo pela segunda vez o prato de Harry e insistindo, junto com Weasley e Longbotton para que o garoto comesse."Pois é Potter, talvez sua vida tenha sido uma merda, mas você não sabe como é legal ter pessoas que se preocupam com você", pensei. Afastei o prato quase intacto e abaixei a cabeça, olhando o nada. Respirei fundo, pois tinha vontade de chorar (Malfoys não choram, lembram?). Foi quando senti um toque suave no ombro.

Surpreso, encarei Granger e Potter, que haviam abandonado seus colegas grifinórios e haviam se sentado ao meu lado.

- Muito obrigado por tudo, Malfoy – disse o "garoto que sobreviveu" com sua peculiar voz grave.

- E você deveria se alimentar, Malfoy – disse Hermione de maneira maternal. E ambos, um de cada lado, me deram um abraço. Não reagi, apenas me deixei envolver. Os outros, à mesa, olhavam apenas divertidos a cena. Dumbledore sorriu na minha direção e ergueu seu cálice de prata, como se brindasse ao abraço.

Mais tarde, após Harry ter relatado para o diretor de Hogwarts fragmentos de uma visão perturbadora de Voldemort exultante, quase histérico de tanta felicidade, ele estava no quarto da monitora-chefe. Infelizmente ele se lembrava de muito pouca coisa. Sabia, entretanto, que todos estavam correndo perigo. Há muito tempo não era afetado pelas variações de humor de Voldemort. Hermione havia lhe dito, sentindo-se culpada, que a sua depressão momentânea o havia tornado vulnerável às emoções do bruxo das trevas. Mesmo assim não tinha lembrança de uma visão tão dolorosa e perturbadora.

Depois de tranqüilizar a amiga, com a ajuda de Rony, os grifinórios ficaram conversando até tarde, tentando esquecer aquele dia difícil. Hermione havia ficado mais animada, pois os integrantes da Ordem da Fênix fizeram chegar até suas mãos uma carta tranqüilizadora dos pais. Não podiam dizer onde estavam, mas estavam aparentemente muito bem e desejavam um ótimo natal à filha e aos amigos.

Muito mais tarde, quase de manhã, Harry acordou sentindo o perfume dos cabelos de Hermione. Estavam tensos demais para fazer amor durante a noite, embora adormecessem quase despidos. Hermione havia dormido entre Harry e Rony e tinha um braço sobre Harry, sendo abraçada por trás pelo namorado. Harry encostou mais o seu corpo na amiga, o desejo fluindo como se uma descarga elétrica tivesse sido disparada. Ela vestia apenas uma camiseta justa (o aposento era aquecido com magia, embora às vezes eles o deixassem um pouco frio pois adoravam dormir abraçados e nus sob pesadas cobertas) que acentuava seus belos seios e fazia conjunto com uma calcinha discreta (ela odiava as lingeries minúsculas que Lilá e Parvati ficavam exibindo no dormitório feminino).

Lenta e carinhosamente Harry passou a beijá-la. Primeiro os lábios, depois o rosto, depois foi descendo em direção aos seios. Havia aprendido que a amiga perdia o controle quando seus seios eram sugados. Rony, que havia também acordado, beijava o pescoço da namorada. Se iam morrer nesse conflito insano que se avizinhava, pelo menos não morreriam sem fazer amor tantas vezes quanto fosse possível. Hermione ajudou os garotos a tirar sua lingerie e, surpresa (Harry nunca havia feito isso, ao contrário de Rony) sentiu o amigo colar os lábios no seu sexo, sugando-lhe o clitóris suavemente. A mão esquerda acariciava os cabelos revoltos de Harry e a mão direita sentia a ereção crescente de Rony, masturbando-o carinhosamente. Então viu que Harry a ajudava. A mão direita do garoto sobre a sua num delicado movimento sobre o sexo do namorado. Perto do êxtase, Hermione agarrou Harry com as duas mãos, sentindo a língua do moreno levá-la ao céu. Eu estava certo aquele dia. Harry era capaz de fazê-la voar. Pouco antes do "vôo", o ruivo gemeu abafado, sugando com ardor o seio da garota e gozou arfando. Hermione não resistiu e, sufocando o grito com um beijo profundo em Rony, atingiu o orgasmo.

Trêmula, momentaneamente sem forças, ela se acomodou entre os meninos. Com uma das mãos ainda a acariciando, Rony alisava o sexo duro de Harry com a outra, sobre o seu corpo. Os três beijaram-se ao mesmo tempo, dividindo o seu gosto e o seu perfume. Deixando o amigo nos braços protetores do ruivo que o envolvia por trás, acariciando simultaneamente o seu sexo duro e um dos mamilos, Hermione desceu lentamente até o membro de Harry, primeiro lambendo de maneira sensual a mão de Rony em torno dele, depois, tirando a mão do namorado, abocanhando-o e fazendo movimentos que enlouqueciam o moreno. Este segurava os braços de Rony em volta de si e de olhos fechados virava o rosto para beijar o amigo. Era maravilhoso dar prazer a Harry. Ele fazia você se sentir feliz em fazê-lo gozar. Ele se agarrava a você na hora do amor como se a sua vida e a dele dependessem disso. Do seu prazer, do prazer dele. Era como se implorasse para não ser abandonado mais uma vez. Se você fizer amor com Harry Potter, disse-me Gina Weasley com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, você vai querer protegê-lo, cuidar dele para o resto da vida. Porque ele te fará sentir especial. Porque quando ele gozar, você se sentirá feliz e iluminado pelo seu sorriso. Seus olhos verdes estarão mais brilhantes e o dia parecerá mais bonito.

O "garoto que sobreviveu" tentou avisar que ia gozar. Tentou, mas consegui apenas gemer, beijado por Rony, Hermione tomando toda a sua essência. Depois, não se importou de beijar a amiga, sentindo seu próprio gosto, dividindo novamente o beijo entre os amigos. O casal grifinório sentindo a delícia que era a boca de Harry Potter, cujo sabor não saía da minha mente, mesmo sozinho no dormitório dos monitores da Sonserina.


	14. PERTO DO ABISMO

CAPÍTULO 14

Finalmente começou a esquentar naquela primavera que precedeu ao... Bem, vocês verão.  
A primavera chegou com o time de quadribol de Grifinória arrasando os adversários como se eles fossem principiantes. Assisti, com um prazer mórbido (eu havia sido excluído do time da Sonserina), os grifinórios massacrarem o time da minha casa por trezentos e oitenta a vinte. Maclcom Stevens e Stella Anderson, artilheiros do time dos leões, junto com Dino Thomas, acabaram com o jogo. Para completar, Harry Potter apanhou o pomo de maneira espetacular a poucos centímetros do chão. Delusco e seus capangas uivaram de frustração na arquibancada enquanto eu mostrava para eles meu melhor sorriso com centenas de dentes brancos e oferecia meu dedo médio em riste para a apreciação.

Acompanhei (apenas com os olhos, infelizmente) Harry ser carregado pelos grifinórios. Hermione e Lilá Brown atiraram-se sobre ele, enchendo o "garoto que sobreviveu" de beijos. Rony Weasley, que se aproximava do amigo, discretamente puxou Harry para um abraço, certamente para tirá-lo de perto de Lilá. "O ruivo transa com ele!", pensei cheio de frustração. Com raiva, imaginei pela enésima vez Harry desfrutando do corpo do ruivo babaca e de Hermione Granger. Irritado, lembrei do beijo que ele havia me dado, confundindo-me com seu amigo.

A caminho das masmorras de Sonserina, passei por Delusco, Nott, Crabe, Goyle e outros sonserinos adeptos do partido das trevas. Não tinha medo deles, pois não se atreveriam a me fazer mal a luz do dia e na frente de todo mundo. Depois, como monitor e com alunos do meu lado, podia tornar a vida deles bem desagradável. Estranhamente, contudo, pareciam muito felizes. Como se a derrota humilhante sofrida há pouco fosse coisa de um passado distante. Nott olhou desafiadoramente para mim e disse com sua voz esganiçada:

- Se eu fosse você não andaria perto da Grifinória por esses dias, Malfoy – disse, exibindo um odioso sorriso eqüino – Você anda muito amigo dos sangues-ruins e dos traidores do próprio sangue.

Delusco olhou contrariado para ele, como se tivesse falado demais. Nott calou-se na hora, mas continuou com seu sorriso maldoso e desafiador. Sem responder a provocação procurei Blás, que como não ligava para quadribol, estava adiantando os deveres.  
Encontrei-o no salão comunal às voltas com livros e pergaminhos, junto com Pansy, que parecia quebrar a cabeça com algum trabalho sobre runas antigas.

- Você viu a felicidade dos bastardos? – perguntou a garota, deixando de lado por um momento os livros.

- Sabe, Draco – ponderou Zabini – Eu acho que você deveria avisar os grifinórios que os discípulos de Você-Sabe-Quem estão aprontando alguma. Eu nunca vi os caras tão felizes, nem quando eles espancaram aqueles Lufa-lufas, no inverno.

Blás Zabini e Pansy Parkison eram figuras curiosas. Embora fossem individualistas e orgulhosos de sua origem puro-sangue, como a maioria dos sonserinos, nunca tomaram partido do lado das trevas. Ambos eram de famílias ricas o suficiente para viver sem se preocupar com disputas idiotas pelo poder. Se os partidários do Lorde das Trevas fossem vitoriosos certamente não seriam incomodados. Mas não tinham qualquer simpatia por idéias extremistas contra trouxas e sangues-ruins. Zabini, que era negro, dizia que seria só uma questão de tempo para os "bastardos" (como chamava os Comensais da Morte) iniciarem também a caçada a negros, judeus, indianos e outros, se fossem vitoriosos nesse conflito. Por isso simpatizava com Harry Potter e com seus amigos grifinórios.

- Os caras são bruxos de verdade – dizia – Não apenas idiotas que ficam se vangloriando dos feitos de antepassados que viveram a mais de quinhentos anos.

Como eu, ele era bissexual e vivia dizendo que eu deveria procurar Harry Potter e confessar meus sentimentos.

- E depois você precisa me dizer como é um grifinório – costumava brincar – Meu tour pelas casas ainda não incluiu a cova dos leões.

Alheios ao que acontecia no ninho das serpentes, os leões comemoravam a vitória espetacular. Desde o incidente da crise de Harry, Hermione e Rony mal desgrudavam do amigo. Harry na verdade, embora dissesse aos dois que eles se preocupavam demais, adorava a companhia. Hermione achava graça do excesso de zelo do namorado em relação ao amigo. Rony parecia às vezes até um pouco possessivo depois do episódio que me envolveu. Não com ela, pois não havia ciúme entre os três, mas o ruivo parecia decidido a afastar qualquer pessoa de Harry, como se todos fossem um agente em potencial de Voldemort. Embora parecesse chateado à vezes, Hermione sabia que Harry apreciava esse excesso. Havia sido uma pessoa muito só e com certeza curtia cada momento de dedicação que os amigos davam a ele.

Era impressionante também o quanto Harry podia ser um bruxo poderoso e um adolescente frágil e carente ao mesmo tempo. No final do inverno, depois de um dia particularmente cansativo, com deveres, treino de quadribol e treinamento de combate, os amigos dormiram no quarto de Hermione. Pela manhã, o casal de namorados saiu para tomar café e preferiu deixar o amigo dormindo até mais tarde. Quando retornaram, levando para ele algumas torradas e uma jarra de suco de abóbora, encontraram-no trêmulo. Preocupados com algum tipo de visão que poderia tê-lo perturbado os dois aproximaram-se da cama e, antes que pudessem perguntar qualquer coisa, o garoto se abraçou a eles aos prantos, pois havia tido um pesadelo em que viu ambos mortos. Repetia o tempo todo que não os deixaria morrer.

Mais tarde, envergonhava-se dessas atitudes, mesmo quando Hermione lhe dizia que o medo o tornava apenas humano. Harry me contou tudo isso anos depois, com lágrimas nos olhos, lembrando-se daquele período difícil em Hogwarts.

Em frente ao retrato da mulher gorda, esperava estupidamente que algum maldito grifinório entrasse ou saísse por trás do quadro para que eu pudesse alertar o Potter ou algum de seus amigos sobre a alegria sem motivos dos "bastardos" (como os chamava Zabini) partidários do Lorde das Trevas. Sem saber a senha, esperei por quase meia hora, ouvindo um pouco do barulho da comemoração deles. Finalmente Dino Thomas saiu, ao que parecia, para roubar mais comida na cozinha. Quando lhe disse que procurava o Potter ou a Granger, ele me olhou longamente, virou-se e gritou pelo companheiro, acrescentando "gentilmente" que uma serpente loira queria falar com ele.

Com o rosto corado, certamente pelo excesso de cerveja amanteigada, Potter parou sorrindo (um sorriso lindo, é lógico!) à entrada do retrato. Momentos depois, Wesley e Granger ladearam o amigo. O ruivo, de maneira irracional (seria ciúme?) passou o braço comprido em volta dos ombros de Harry de maneira protetora e me perguntou com ar de desafio:

- O que você quer com o Harry, Malfoy?

- Se você veio falar do súbito entusiasmo dos seus colegas de casa, nós já percebemos – disse de maneira tranqüila, Hermione Granger – Eles não estão exatamente escondendo isso. E estão vomitando ameaças também.Mas, mesmo assim, obrigada por nos manter informados.

- Er... certo, Granger – ia dizendo, meio sem jeito, fazendo menção de ir embora. Foi quando a garota disse de modo surpreendente:

- Já que você está aqui, por que não entra e toma uma cerveja amanteigada?

- É, Malfoy, vamos! – disse Harry, puxando-me para dentro da sala dos grifinórios, enquanto a Mulher Gorda do quadro resmungava alguma coisa contra forasteiros de outras casas.

Surpreendentemente, os grifinórios não me amolaram e nem me hostilizaram muito (excetuando-se o Weasley, é lógico!). Alguns me direcionavam olhares atravessados, mas havia algumas meninas (e um ou dois rapazes, tenho certeza) que me lançaram outros tipos de olhares, se é que vocês me entendem. Uma festa dessas na Sonserina incluiria quantidades industriais de bebidas muito mais fortes do que cerveja amanteigada, devidamente contrabandeadas de Hogsmeade a peso de ouro. E muito sexo. Mas os grifinórios são certinhos, é lógico. E o mais irritante nessa casa é que as pessoas se abraçam de maneira ingênua.

Harry, o centro das atenções, recordava momentos da partida com um bando de primeiroanistas que pareciam ter a respiração suspensa. Sentados no chão, encostados nos joelhos de Potter, o garoto norte-americano e sua amiga Stella, de mãos dadas como criancinhas (bem, eles são criancinhas mesmo, eu acho), sorriam bobamente, ora bebendo as palavras do seu ídolo, ora olhando um para o outro. Thomas, que havia retornado com o estoque de comida roubada, deitava confortavelmente a cabeça no colo de Parvati Patil, que distraidamente alisava seu cabelo. Até o boboca do Longbotton sentava-se num canto, muito próximo daquela maluquinha da Corvinal, Luna "alguma-coisa".

Hermione Granger havia se separado do namorado e havia sentado ao meu lado. O ruivo nos olhava de longe, respondendo com monossílabos aos elogios dos colegas à sua atuação na partida. Dei a ele um dos meus sorrisos cínicos e levantei meu copo, como se estivesse brindando. Ele me respondeu com um gesto não muito elegante, que demonstrava bem o seu apreço pela minha pessoa.

- Por que você não fala com ele? – perguntou de supetão a "sabe-tudo" Granger. Eu nem precisava perguntar o que eu deveria falar. Era óbvio que ela estava se referindo ao "garoto que sobreviveu".

- Ah, sim – disse, tentando parecer sarcástico – Eu procuro o seu amigo e pergunto se ele não gostaria de namorar comigo. Depois de passar seis anos infernizando a vida dele, ofendendo os seus amigos, eu simplesmente digo que tudo aquilo foi um equívoco e eu gosto dele.

- Mas, não foi desse jeito mesmo que as coisas se desenrolaram? – perguntou a garota. Pensei um pouco antes de responder. Hermione, como freqüentemente acontece com as pessoas muito inteligentes, não percebia o quanto algumas coisas eram complicadas e sem sentido.

- Hermione, posso te chamar assim, não? – a garota assentiu sorrindo – O seu amigo merece alguém melhor do que eu – disse com uma sinceridade que surpreendeu a mim mais do que a garota – E eu nem sei se gosto dele ou se sinto apenas um tesão muito grande pelo seu amigo. Eu não tenho certeza se amo o "garoto que sobreviveu" ou ele é apenas um desafio, você entende? E acho que ele tem você e o ruivo que o amam e se preocupam com ele. Ele não precisa de mim. A vida do seu amigo já é bastante complicada para que um sonserino devasso como eu a complique mais ainda. Acredite, não é fácil para mim dizer isso. Eu adoraria agarrá-lo aqui mesmo...

Hermione apenas olhou para mim durante algum tempo. Depois, muito séria, me encarando com os seus olhos castanhos que brilhavam à luz das velas da sala comunal, ela me disse baixinho, como quem conta um segredo:

- Puxa, Malfoy, você o ama mesmo! Do contrário você não teria essa preocupação.

- Ok, Hermione – disse, quase à beira das lágrimas – Talvez seja verdade. Mas e daí? Ele tem que enfrentar "você-sabe-quem". Dizem que ele é o Escolhido. E o seu namorado provavelmente me mataria se eu chegasse perto do Potter o suficiente para lhe dar um aperto de mão. Eu só iria complicar a sua vida. E eu não entendo você. Você e o ruivo não o amam? Por que você quer empurrar ele pra cima de mim?

- Por que o nosso "relacionamento" – e ela abaixou a voz para que os outros não pudessem ouvir – não poderá durar para sempre. Não por minha causa, não por causa do Rony. Mas eu tenho certeza que isso um dia afetará o Harry. Ele vai achar que está nos atrapalhando.

- Mas... ele está?

- Claro que não! – disse contrariada – Mas eu conheço o Harry. Ele é a pessoa mais irritantemente nobre e altruísta que eu conheço. Ele está aceitando o nosso relacionamento "pouco convencional", vamos dizer assim, porque ele está preocupado, carente e isso não é bom quando sua vida está por um fio. Mas eu imagino que, terminada essa maldita guerra, ele irá se afastar de nós. Eu não quero que isso seja algo que faça com que todos sofram. O Rony morreria sem a amizade do Harry. Eu morreria sem a amizade e o afeto do Harry. Por isso gostaria que ele encontrasse alguém. E nós continuaríamos amigos. E é impossível que você não tenha notado o quanto vocês dois têm em comum. E não falo só pelo Harry. Eu me preocupo com você também.

- Comigo? – perguntei surpreso – Você se preocupa comigo?

- Sim, me preocupo – afirmou a garota, como se fosse normal preocupar-se com um sujeito intratável, que passou a maior parte do tempo em Hogwarts chamando-a de "sangue-ruim" – Você já pensou no que vai fazer quando acabar Hogwarts? Tudo bem, sei que você pretende especializar-se na área de poções, mas você pretende viver sozinho?

Hermione Granger tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Sim, a garota se preocupava comigo. Emocionado demais para dizer qualquer coisa, eu a abracei e lhe dei um beijo no rosto. O ruivo ainda nos encarava de longe, mas parece que tinha mais confiança na garota comigo do que em Harry, porque não interferiu.

Então aconteceu. Harry, ainda cercado por meninos e meninas do primeiro ano gritou de maneira agoniada e tombou para o lado, desacordado.


	15. PRENÚNCIO DO CAOS

CAPÍTULO 15

Eu sabia o que estava acontecendo. Quando se é filho de um Comensal da Morte e quando se passa a vida no meio deles você sabe mais sobre magia negra do que muitos professores. Tenho certeza que nem a "sabe-tudo" Granger tinha entendido o que se passava com Harry Potter. O moreno havia caído, depois de levar a mão à cicatriz e soltar um grito. E me aproximando dele, pude ver que mal respirava. As crianças do primeiro ano olhavam assustadas. Algumas choravam. Não entendiam como o seu herói, num instante contava proezas do quadribol e no outro parecia estar morto. Hermione e Rony estavam tentando em vão reanimar o amigo. Foi aí que eu banquei "O Cara":

- Afastem-se todos! – gritei – Eu sei o que aconteceu! Hermione, preciso de uma lâmina de prata. Alguém me arrume um pouco de pó de pele de salamandra. O Potter está sob a ação de arte das trevas das bravas!

Weasley tentou protestar, mas foi impedido pela namorada. Garota esperta! Mais alguns minutos e o "garoto que sobreviveu" não iria sobreviver coisa nenhuma. O feitiço era parecido com aquele vodoo que os haitianos fazem. Alguém havia conseguido induzir um estado de morte ao Potter e isso tinha que ser anulado rapidamente ou o estado seria irreversível. Malfoys viviam fazendo isso desde sempre. Adoravam matar os inimigos à distância, sem deixar provas ou sujar (muito) as mãos. Você consegue um objeto da pessoa e induz a morte através de um poderoso feitiço que para o coração, envenena o sangue ou corta a respiração. É magia negra dificílima de ser executada, pois exige um esforço enorme de concentração de quem realiza o truque, que pode acabar morto também. Por isso é muito raro que alguém a execute, além de garantir prisão perpétua em Azkaban ao realizador da proeza.

Uma forma difícil (e terrivelmente eficiente) de executar a magia, seria obter um vínculo com a pessoa a ser enfeitiçada. Amantes que conseguiram reter fluídos de suas vítimas, por exemplo. Dizem que a terrível Morgana matava os homens depois de seduzi-los e se apropriar do seu sêmen. Se você conseguir ferir o inimigo ou se for ferido por ele, é possível estabelecer esse vínculo através do sangue ou de alguma cicatriz. Cicatriz...

A cicatriz que o Lorde das Trevas deixou em Harry seria um vínculo poderosíssimo se ela não tivesse sido feita há mais de dezesseis anos. Vínculos assim, em tese, perdem a eficácia com o tempo. Em tese. O problema é que os sintomas apontavam para isso, pois já havia visto pessoas da minha ilustre família ser vítima desse tipo de feitiço (que eles também aplicavam nos outros, às vezes nos próprios parentes).

Hermione voltou com uma faca de prata que usávamos nas aulas de poções. Lilá Brown carregava o pó que eu havia pedido, também usado nas aulas de Severo Snape. Eu não tinha muito tempo. Respirei fundo e me dirigindo ao "garoto que sobreviveu" fiz um corte bem em cima de sua cicatriz. Quando o Weasley ia avançar sobre mim com intenções homicidas, um tênue fio verde em forma de fumaça se desprendeu de Harry e ele começou a tossir e respirar com dificuldade. A pequena nuvem ainda pairou por um segundo sobre a cabeça do garoto e desapareceu. Coloquei o pó de salamandra sobre o corte e segurei-o firme, pois o ardor fez com que ele se agitasse. O pó fecharia a ferida e a isolaria contra a magia negra. A proximidade do seu corpo quase me deixava maluco e respirando com tanta dificuldade como ele.

Mais uma vez, Hermione e o namorado ruivo se acercaram de Harry como se ele fosse um ídolo pagão. O amor deles pelo garoto às vezes me tirava do sério.

- Melhor ir até a ala hospitalar – sugeri.

O ruivo praticamente carregou o amigo, que já havia recobrado os sentidos. Os grifinórios me olhavam com admiração. Havia salvado o herói deles. Saí no rastro dos três, sendo seguido pelo Longbotton, Thomas, o garoto americano, sua amiga loira e a garota maluca da Corvinal.

Madame Pomfrey insistia que Harry repousasse, mas o garoto, ainda zonzo, dizia que tinha que avisar Dumbledore. Tranqüilizei-o dizendo que eu avisaria. Foi aí que o Weasley, usando toda a sutileza de um hipogrifo desgovernado ameaçou:

- Você não me engana, Malfoy! – quase cuspiu o ruivo – O Harry passou mal duas vezes em que você estava por perto. Não pense que...

- Vai se foder, Weasley! – gritei descontrolado – Caso você não tenha notado, eu livrei a cara do seu amigo duas vezes! O que deu em você? Está nervosinho porque alguém aqui é mais competente pra cuidar do Potter?

Bem, a partir daí as coisas ficaram confusas. Weasley me deu um soco (o desgraçado me acertou em cheio!) e eu, cambaleando, coloquei a mão nas vestes para puxar a varinha e estuporar o idiota. Enquanto os grifinórios seguravam o seu goleiro, Hermione entrou na minha frente e me abraçou de maneira protetora.

- Por favor, Malfoy... – implorou a garota, parecendo prestes a chorar. Thomas e Longbotton seguravam o Weasley, os demais pareciam chocados demais para tomar qualquer atitude. A enfermeira ameaçava azarar todo mundo, quando Harry levantou-se com dificuldade e falou na sua voz grave (e agora cansada):

- Rony, por favor – ofegou o herói dos grifinórios – deixe o Malfoy em paz. Ele me salvou.

Antes que o ruivo pudesse retrucar e antes que eu pudesse pensar em ficar feliz pelo fato do moreno me defender, um estrondo sacudiu as grossas paredes em volta, quebrando janelas e vidros de poções da enfermaria. Harry havia caído na cama e com a mão novamente apertando a cicatriz murmurou:

- Voldemort! O miserável está em Hogwarts!


	16. O CONFRONTO FINAL

CAPÍTULO 16

Estranhamente os grifinórios não pareciam surpresos com a notícia chocante. Weasley e Granger viraram-se para os demais e a garota disse:

- Nevile, você sabe o que fazer.

Imediatamente, Longbotton saiu da enfermaria, com Thomas e a sua namorada maluca. Os estrondos continuavam. Potter fez menção de se levantar, livrando-se de Madame Pomfrey. Hermione interveio, dizendo:

- Você ainda não está bem, Harry...

- Hermione, minha amiga – disse Harry, ao que parece gastando toda a sua energia na frase – Não há como ficar bem com esse monstro a solta.

- Harry, vamos seguir o plano original – disse o Weasley.

O moreno estava prestes a retrucar de novo, quando Hermione, discretamente lançou um feitiço em Harry pelas costas, fazendo com que ele perdesse os sentidos. Olhei surpreso para a garota, que ajeitava o amigo na cama e lhe dava um beijo no rosto.

- Treinei esse feitiço por muito tempo – explicou-me – É uma azaração leve. Ele vai acordar daqui aproximadamente meia hora sentindo-se mais relaxado.

Madame Pomfrey perguntou para Hermione: - Bem, vou para o meu posto ou fico cuidando do Potter? Se bem me lembro das instruções de Dumbledore, você era a aluna que formularia a estratégia de emergência.

- Que diabos está acontecendo? – quis saber. Todos agiam como se a invasão não fosse uma surpresa.

- Desde o seu aviso, no inverno, estivemos nos preparando – explicou a garota. E depois, virando-se para a enfermeira: - Acho melhor seguir com os planos originais. Infelizmente haverá muitos outros feridos. Malfoy pode cuidar do Harry até ele acordar. Ele precisa estar bem para cumprir o seu papel nessa guerra.

Weasley, é claro, ia retrucar, mas Hermione não permitiu:

- Não é hora para isso agora, Rony - disse, lançando um olhar ao namorado de quem não admite controvérsias – Malfoy, quando o Harry acordar, ele saberá exatamente o que fazer. Siga as instruções dele.

Antes de sair, empurrando o namorado que ainda me encarava de maneira relutante, Hermione andou até onde eu estava e me deu um abraço. Eu amava cada vez mais essa garota, mistura de mãe, amante e guerreira.

- Cuide bem do Harry – disse ela baixinho – Você sabe o quanto precisamos dele.

Todos saíram para fazer algo que eu não fazia a menor idéia do que se tratava. Eram umas figuras esses grifinórios! Entendi aquilo que meu amigo Zabini diz, quando fala que ele são bruxos de verdade. A escola sob ataque do Lorde das Trevas e sei-lá-mais-o-quê e os caras agindo como se tudo aquilo fosse só mais um jogo de quadribol. Olhei para o "garoto que sobreviveu". Uma coisa que eu tenho certeza que a Granger desconhece sobre azarações, é que elas precisam ser lançadas com vontade de causar dano.

Uma maldição "cruciatus", por exemplo, a pessoa precisa ter vontade de causar dor, do contrário ela só causará um leve incômodo. Um "avadra kedrava" só mata um oponente se o invocador do feitiço tiver instinto assassino, do contrário, mal fará o seu nariz sangrar. Coisas que a gente aprende vivendo no meio de Comensais da Morte. A azaração que Hermione lançou em Harry já não era grande coisa por si só (é lógico que ela não quis feri-lo) e com todos os bons sentimentos da garota e com o poder que todos dizem que o moreno possui, em cinco minutos ele já estava se agitando na cama. Mais um ou dois, ele estava mais acordado que um daqueles bichos de Hagrid.

- Acho melhor você se recuperar melhor, Potter – disse, querendo parecer calmo. Mas o meu coração estava quase saindo pela boca. Hogwarts sob ataque. Eu sozinho com Harry Potter. Não sei o que era mais perturbador.

Parecendo muito decidido, Harry levantou-se e disse:

- Se eu não morrer hoje, eu mato a Hermione! – e depois, olhando para mim: - É melhor você procurar um lugar seguro até que a gente descubra a dimensão do ataque.

- Nem pensar! – retruquei – Você mesmo disse que eu estou correndo perigo naquela vez que...bem – lembrei do beijo que ele me deu, confundindo-me com Rony Weasley – Daquela vez que você passou mal.

- Por isso mesmo você deve se esconder – insistiu o grifinório.

- Negativo, Potter! Eu vou sair com você.

Provavelmente sem tempo para discutir, o moreno apenas virou-se e saiu da enfermaria. Eu seguia logo atrás. O que vimos quase me fez desmaiar. Vários estudantes estavam correndo apavorados. Muitos estavam feridos e cuidados, ao que parece, por um esquadrão de emergência que já estava de sobreaviso, liderado pelo Longbotton, sua namorada Luna e Lilá Brown. Alguns estudantes estavam bem maus por causa de feitiços que receberam. Zabini era um deles. Aproximei-me do meu amigo que estava desacordado. Malditos "bastardos"!

- Onde estão os professores, Rony e Hermione? – perguntou Potter para Lilá.

A garota, que tentava cuidar de um primeiroanista de Lufa-lufa, que chorava e tremia de dor, apenas apontou na direção da Torre de Grifinória. Gelamos. No lugar da torre, uma imensa e obscena construção verde-musgo havia sido erguida. Um horror imponente como aquele só podia significar uma coisa: de alguma forma o Lorde das Trevas havia invadido a casa dos grifinórios e havia resolvido fazer umas "pequenas" modificações, tornando aquilo uma construção de pesadelo. Devo acrescentar que ele tem um péssimo gosto arquitetônico.

- Não está lá lutando com seus amigos, Potter? – disse uma voz fria atrás de nós – Você me decepciona...

Com suas vestes negras esvoaçantes, Severo Snape havia se esgueirado até nós e fitava Harry Potter com seu melhor olhar sarcástico. Mas não era o Snape que todos conheciam. Estava ligeiramente trôpego e sua voz, embora conservasse a frieza original, estava pastosa como se ele estivesse...

- Você está bêbado – cortou meu raciocínio Harry Potter, olhando enojado para o professor de poções.

- Sim, Potter – caçoou o outro – Estava comemorando minha pequena trapaça para que esse maldito conflito termine hoje. Não me importa o lado que triunfar. A propósito: aqueles idiotas do ministério deveriam ser mais cuidadosos com essas lareiras, sabe? – acrescentou, como se tudo fosse uma grande piada – Elas podem ser ligadas a outros lugares...

- Foi você, Severo? – perguntei pasmo.

- Oh, sim, jovem Draco – respondeu, parecendo muito tranqüilo – Mudei algumas lareiras que o ministério instalou aqui, ligando-as ao esconderijo do Lorde. Tentei tirar Potter do caminho também, mas parece que você, que se rendeu aos encantos do "garoto que sobreviveu" deu um jeito no meu pequeno logro.

Depois todos ficariam sabendo que Snape modificou as lareiras que o ministério tinha instalado em Hogwarts no natal para o transporte dos alunos, ligando-a diretamente do esconderijo de Voldemort a Grifinória. Havia sido ele também que se apropriou de um fio de cabelo de Harry para executar a magia negra que quase o matou. Maldito! E eu gostava dele quase como se fosse meu pai ou um irmão mais velho.

- Por que, Severo? – gritei transtornado – Por que?

- Porque essa maldita guerra vai acabar agora, não importa o lado que vença! Hoje! – gritou de volta, parecendo fora de si.

Sem pensar, ergui minha varinha e estuporei o maldito. Ia também agredi-lo depois de desacordado se Harry não tivesse me impedido.

- Vamos, Malfoy, não vale a pena – disse o moreno, mas parecia tão indignado quanto eu.

Corremos na direção da monstruosidade que agora se erguia onde antes estava a torre dos grifinórios. No caminho jaziam formas estranhas, centenas delas, aparentemente mortas ou tão nojentas como se estivesse. Eram os dementadores. Algum feitiço poderoso havia aniquilado com eles. Quando chegamos perto da entrada, uma luz branca, ainda muito forte nos cegou parcialmente. Ela saia de um homem que estava em pé, parecendo muito cansado.

- Professor Dumbledore! – exclamamos eu e Harry juntos. O velho estava fraco e cambaleante. Nem consigo imaginar a intensidade daquela luz se ele estivesse na sua melhor forma. Foi a sua magia que havia liquidado os dementadores.

- Nem você poderia ter enfrentado tantos dementadores, Harry... – murmurou o ancião – Na verdade, nem eu... - disse e tombou sem vida.

- Professor! – gritou Harry, tentando inutilmente reanimá-lo. Chorando muito e com as mãos trêmulas, o grifinório pegou de uma das mãos mortas do velho o surrado chapéu seletor. Por um momento eu pensei que o garoto tivesse perdido o juízo, mas um segundo depois ele tirou de dentro do chapéu uma imponente espada brilhante. A espada de Gryffindor. A lendária espada de prata com o punho incrustado de rubis. Harry havia matado um basilisco com ela, com apenas doze anos de idade. Diziam que ela tinha o poder de cortar a magia.

O grifinório empunhou a espada. Depois respirou fundo e disse quase que para si mesmo:

- Depois chorarei pelos mortos.

De maneira surpreendente, ele se aproximou de mim ainda com a espada na mão. Tremi de maneira irracional, achando que ele fosse me fazer em pedaços. Com o braço livre, Harry me enlaçou num abraço apertado e me beijou. Me beijou como eu não me lembrava de ter sido beijado antes.  
Durou apenas alguns segundos, mas eu sabia que não esqueceria o beijo e a proximidade do seu corpo. Então, antes que eu pudesse reagir ou retribuir, sem dizer nada, afastou-se e pude ver, antes que virasse decidido rumo ao seu destino, aquele brilho maldoso formando-se nos seus olhos verdes, o mesmo que ele tinha no dia em surrou Delusco. Temi por ele, mas tive pena do Lorde das Trevas quando o "garoto que sobreviveu" atravessou a entrada de Grifinória, passando por cima do retrato da Mulher Gorda, que estava no chão em pedaços.


	17. O CONFRONTO FINAL II

CAPÍTULO 17

Era como uma dança macabra. Apenas não havia música. Usando a espada de Gryffindor, o "garoto que sobreviveu" ia deixando Comensais da Morte empilhados numa horrenda trilha de sangue. Nunca poderia imaginar Harry Potter tomado de tamanha fúria. Os feitiços simplesmente não o atingiam. Ora se desviava deles, ora os rebatia com a espada mágica, fazendo com que voltassem para quem os atirou com uma precisão cirúrgica.

Rodolfo Lestrange, Dolohov, Avery, Comensais da Morte cruéis e poderosos iam tombando mortos ou agonizavam. Incentivados por Harry, os grifinórios pareciam estar invertendo a luta. Quando Harry entrou naquela construção macabra, os garotos estavam na defensiva e vários estavam feridos ou apavorados demais para reagir. A entrada do herói grifinório, entretanto, deu um novo alento aos jovens. Ao fundo, numa espécie de trono imponente, a figura de Voldemort parecia pairar acima do resto dos mortais. Esse era o mundo que esperava por todos se o maldito triunfasse. Sangue, lutas e o bruxo das trevas pairando imponente, como se o mal não o afetasse ou não emanasse dele.

Harry tentava abrir caminho até o Lorde das Trevas, mas fazia o possível também para inverter o confronto, protegendo os amigos. Rony Weasley e a namorada saiam-se muito bem. Nunca pensei que fossem tão bons em duelos, assim como Malcom Stevens, sua amiga Stella e Dino Thomas. Provavelmente as aulas com Harry fizeram deles exímios duelistas. Delusco preparava-se para atacar Hermione pelas costas, quando Harry cortou-o praticamente ao meio com a espada. O gigante tombou sem tempo de gritar de dor, enquanto eu, que até então apenas assistia pasmo o conflito, saí da minha letargia e estuporei Nott e Crabe. Hermione acabava de estuporar Goyle. Mas havia centenas de Comensais. Nunca pensei que houvesse tantos.

- Você acha que vai salvar a todos, criatura patética? – Era o Senhor das Trevas, que se levantava do seu assento e finalmente parecia notar o que se passava. Com um gesto displicente de sua varinha, apontou para o teto e pronunciou "Destructo". Um estrondo violento foi ouvido e achei que o teto viria abaixo. Não veio porque Harry fez rapidamente um feitiço segurando as pedras escuras que ameaçavam nos esmagar. Segurava a varinha com uma mão e com a outra desviava e rebatia feitiços lançados sobre ele ou sobre os amigos.

Eu não nunca consegui imaginar alguém detendo toneladas de pedras com uma mão e duelando com a outra. Só o primeiro feitiço demandava todo o poder e concentração de qualquer bruxo que eu já havia conhecido. Mesmo os mais poderosos. E ali estava Harry, como se realizar tal prodígio fosse simples como apanhar o pomo num jogo de quadribol. Então eu fui tomado pela dor. Dilacerante, paralisante. Eu gritaria se tivesse forças para tanto. Em algum momento o Lorde das Trevas havia apontado sua varinha para mim e lançado a maldição "cruciatus".

- O pequeno traidor... – disse Voldemort – Vamos ver se você vai resistir mais do que sua mãe, antes de enlouquecer. Eu estou tomando gosto por torturar Malfoys – riu com desprezo, o maldito.

Eu havia dito antes que a eficácia de uma maldição imperdoável é proporcional ao desejo do indivíduo que a lança de causar dano e sofrimento. E vocês podem acreditar que o Lorde das Trevas apreciava todo o sofrimento que causava. Não há como descrever uma maldição "cruciatus". É como se cada osso do seu corpo fosse esmagado, como se cada músculo fosse triturado. Você quer morrer, implorar por clemência, mas não consegue nem mesmo gemer. Eu nem conseguia refletir sobre o fato que esse monstro matou a minha mãe dessa forma. Não é a toa que os pais do Longbotton enlouqueceram depois de serem submetidos a essa tortura. Diziam que dor estava na verdade na sua mente. Diziam que se você fosse um bruxo incrivelmente poderoso poderia bloquear a dor. Mas não havia conhecido ninguém que tivesse conseguido ignorar uma maldição como essa. Pelo menos até aquele momento.

Com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e a visão embaçada pela dor brutal, vi Harry caminhando em minha direção. Com a mão esquerda segurava a varinha e ainda sustentava o feitiço que mantinha o teto. Empunhava a espada com mão direita e ao se aproximar de mim, imaginei que me mataria. Rezei para que fizesse isso. Nada poderia ser pior do que aquela dor. Como havia se descuidado da própria defesa, dois feitiços atirados a esmo o atingiram, não arrancando dele um único gemido. A espada passou sibilando sobre minha cabeça e como por encanto a dor desapareceu. Claro. A espada de Gryffindor tinha o poder de cortar a magia negra.

Nesse momento Voldemort o atingiu com a mesma maldição que havia lançado sobre mim.

- Grite de dor, Harry Potter! – disse o bruxo das trevas – Veja o quanto custa o seu heroísmo ridículo. – Ajoelhe perante o seu novo amo! – gritou, lançando outra maldição, provavelmente um "imperius" – Rasteja aos meus pés e talvez eu o mate rapidamente – disse, lançando outro feitiço, certamente um novo "cruciatus" – Você se arrisca até para defender seres desprezíveis como esse pequeno traidor. "CRUCIUS" – berrou o bruxo. A maldição foi tão forte que arrepiou os cabelos do garoto. Eu nem conseguia imaginar a dor que Harry estava sentindo, sendo amaldiçoado com essa intensidade. Todos ao redor pararam de lutar e olhavam os dois bruxos, abismados.

Weasley, que havia acabado de estuporar Belatrix Lestrange, correu desesperado na direção do amigo, mas se chocou com um escudo invisível que o Lorde das Trevas havia conjurado. O ruivo socava inutilmente a barreira mágica. Todos os demais, estudantes, professores de Hogwarts e Comensais olharam o duelo que se desenrolava. Caído a poucos metros dos dois, com a varinha distante e com tremores por todo o corpo eu tentava me levantar, fazer qualquer coisa para ajudar o "garoto que sobreviveu", mas nenhum músculo me obedecia naquele momento. Eu queria avisar a todos que Harry estava impedindo o teto de desabar e que esse esforço poderia matá-lo, queria implorar ao Lorde das Trevas que parasse de torturar o garoto, queria ter a metade de sua força de vontade.

Estranhamente Harry não gritou de dor, não sucumbiu às ordens da maldição imperius e nem mesmo pareceu se abalar com os feitiços que, percebi chocado, haviam rasgado-lhe a pele na altura do peito e do ombro esquerdo, de onde jorrava o sangue que lhe tingia as vestes escolares.

- Hermione, leve todos para a saída! O teto está desabando! – gritou. Hermione, rapidamente atendeu ao pedido, enquanto Thomas e outros estudantes tiveram que arrastar Rony Weasley.

Ainda sem se abalar com as maldições que Voldemort continuava lançando sobre ele, Harry viu Hermione e a professora McGonagall orientando os alunos mais novos e seu amigo ruivo gritando que não iria deixar Harry sozinho com aquela abominação. Como amava os amigos! Pensou nos beijos que haviam trocados e nos abraços carinhosos dados nas noites frias daquele inverno. Morreria por eles se fosse preciso, havia prometido e cumpriria essa promessa hoje. Pensou em Gina, a garota adorável que tinha entregado a ele todo o seu amor numa tarde de inverno. E ele me disse depois que também pensou no beijo que tinha me dado antes da batalha. Uma vez Dumbledore havia dito a Harry que ele tinha algo que o Lorde das Trevas não compreendia e desprezava, que era o amor. Na época ele duvidara da eficácia disso numa batalha, mas agora ele compreendia. O seu amor inegavelmente o tornava mais forte.

Então Harry Tiago Potter preocupou-se com o inimigo que queria mais do que matá-lo, mais do que humilhá-lo. Queria feri-lo mais do que já havia ferido. Queria destruir tudo que o rapaz prezava. Porque o Lorde das Trevas sabia que aquele jovem era irritantemente especial. Era capaz de lutar por coisas que o bruxo das trevas achava tolas e seriam varridas do mundo insano que pretendia criar. O amor, a amizade, a lealdade, o companheirismo, a solidariedade. Estranhamente o "garoto que sobreviveu" sorriu. Ele sabia que aquela batalha estava ganha. Não foi o ódio cego que vi nos seus olhos naquele momento. Mas sim uma determinação luminosa. Ele acabaria agora com aquela guerra estúpida. Snape tinha razão. Tudo terminaria hoje.

E o sangue continuava tingindo as suas vestes. Agora havia também vários cortes em seu rosto. Talvez eu estivesse delirando por causa do cruciatus que havia recebido, mas Harry ainda me parecia absurdamente bonito. Mesmo com as vestes rasgadas, mesmo sangrando. E pelos deuses! Mesmo prestes a morrer...

Voldemort continuava atirando maldições, mas era óbvio o seu espanto ao perceber que elas não faziam o grifinório retroceder. Para a minha surpresa e do bruxo das trevas, Harry deixou a varinha levitando no ar, a mesma ainda mantendo o teto de pedra e sacou uma outra varinha das vestes. Sem espera por isso, o Lorde das Trevas não reagiu quando teve sua varinha arrancada das mãos por um feitiço. Desarmado não conseguiu impedir o inimigo de apontar a varinha para o seu coração e murmurar suavemente "Avada Kedavra". Antes de tombar sem vida, um golpe certeiro da espada de Gryffindor decepou sua cabeça.

Algumas pedras caíram do teto, mas ele se manteve intacto. A morte do Lorde havia cancelado o feitiço. Os últimos comensais haviam fugido em pânico. Sorrindo para mim, um sorriso doce, quase inocente, como a de uma criança que acabara de cometer uma travessura, Harry atirou longe a espada mágica e se afastou do corpo mutilado. Arranjando forças não sei aonde me levantei e antes que eu pudesse abraçá-lo ou fazer qualquer coisa para aliviar sua dor, ouvi dos seus lábios, quase num sussurro:

- Acabou. – Foi a última coisa que disse. Depois caiu desacordado, sangrando, ao que parecia, por todos os poros.

Finalmente minha voz voltou. Ouvi um grito insano por socorro. Estava atordoado. Queria fazer alguma coisa, mas meu corpo obedecia debilmente. O grito continuava. Harry estava prostrado imóvel. Ele havia salvado a minha vida inútil e eu não conseguia fazer nada para ajudá-lo. Professores e alunos chegaram correndo, Weasley me empurrando e abraçando em prantos o amigo, Hermione tentando reanimá-lo, os professores tentando afastar os alunos menores, evitando que vissem o cadáver decapitado de Voldemort.

Quando senti minha boca seca e meus ouvidos prestes a explodir, percebi que o grito insano era meu. Tombei sem sentidos e nas horas seguintes sonhei que despencava sem parar num imenso abismo verde da cor de um "avada kedrava". Em direção a Harry Potter, que me esperava sorrindo e de braços abertos.


	18. APÓS A TOREMENTA

CAPÍTULO 18

Meu corpo ainda doía de maneira horrível quando acordei. No meu sonho eu consolava Harry Potter e acariciava seus cabelos rebeldes. A princípio não sabia por que estava me sentindo tão infeliz. Então me lembrei da destruição. De Harry marchando entre as maldições imperdoáveis que o Lorde das Trevas lhe jogava. Do seu semblante decidido, apesar da dor dilacerante que os feitiços de Voldemort deveriam estariam causando nele. Por Merlin! Ninguém poderia sobreviver a isso.E mesmo assim ele matou o monstro. Usando um truque aparentemente ingênuo de sacar uma varinha sobressalente. Eu mal consegui me erguer da cama de campanha que certamente os medibruxos tinham conjurado.

- Como você está, jovem? Você estava muito agitado. Também, com todas aquelas maldições imperdoáveis que a sua amiga disse que você recebeu... – Enquanto falava, a mulher, certamente uma enfermeira de meia idade, de aparência indiana, me examinava de maneira muito eficiente, termômetros e pergaminhos flutuando magicamente ao redor.

Nesse momento pude ter uma visão mais abrangente do que se passava em volta. A enfermaria havia sido ampliada com algum tipo de magia e dezenas de camas a poucos passos umas das outras haviam sido colocadas. Aquelas, isoladas por um dossel de cortinas brancas, certamente guardavam os mortos. Lembrei de Dumbledore. Lembrei de Harry!

Duas camas à minha direita Dino Thomas chorava silenciosamente segurando as mãos sem vida de um garoto com cabelos cor de palha. Simas Finnegan. O garoto irlandês mestiço, seu melhor amigo, jazia sem vida, indiferente à sua tristeza. Longbotton e Luna Lovegood consolavam o grifinório. A enfermeira, vinda talvez do St. Mungus, me fez beber um líquido esverdeado, que aliviou a dor no corpo, mas não a preocupação da alma. Onde estava ELE? Afastando-me com violência da enfermeira que queria me recolocar na cama, comecei a procurar alguém que pudesse me informar sobre ELE..

No fundo do dormitório ampliado havia uma pequena multidão em volta de uma cama isolada com a mencionada cortina branca. Soube depois que Alvo Dumbledore descansava para sempre do outro lado dela. Embora não fosse exatamente um admirador incondicional do velho, era quase inconcebível imaginar a escola sem ele. Todos choravam ou tinham os olhos vermelhos. Um garoto do quarto ano de Lufa-lufa me reconheceu e veio com o dedo em riste na minha direção:

- O que você faz aqui, seu Comensal da Morte? – gritou de maneira ameaçadora. Estava ainda tão grogue que nem esbocei alguma defesa.

- Já chega, Williams – disse uma voz à minha esquerda – Caso você não tenha visto ele lutou do nosso lado. Vamos, cara, você mal consegue parar em pé –disse a voz estranhamente familiar, me puxando para que sentasse numa cama vazia. Quando minha visão embaçada conseguiu distinguir o dono da voz, achei que estava tendo uma alucinação. Vi os cabelos ruivos desgrenhados, tinha alguns curativos no rosto e parecia também muito cansado. Era Rony Weasley. O ruivo idiota havia me livrado de um lufa-lufa mais idiota do que ele e me ajudou a deitar. A poção que eu havia tomado certamente era algum tipo de calmante, pois eu mal vi a garota de cabelos crespos que estava ao lado do namorado e passou a mão no meu rosto como se me confortasse. Dormi de novo, dessa vez sem sonhar e sem pensar NELE.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aquela primavera espanhola estava realmente quente. Gina Weasley estava deitada nua, tendo sua namorada Isabelle nos seus braços. A garota negra ainda tinha uma das mãos sobre o seio de Gina e sua coxas estavam enlaçadas em sua perna alva, fazendo um belo contraste na penumbra do aposento que dividiam. Sempre que via Gina triste, Isabelle tentava animá-la sendo mais criativa possível na hora em que faziam amor. Naquela dia algo oprimia o seu peito e mesmo tendo desfrutado dos lábios, das mãos e do sexo da namorada, ela sabia que alguma coisa não estava bem.

As notícias que chegavam da Inglaterra eram as mais preocupantes possíveis e mais de uma vez ela tentara, sem sucesso, voltar ao seu país nas semanas anteriores.O Reino Unido estava aparentemente isolado. Odiou-se novamente por ter-se deixado convencer a sair da Inglaterra. Quando ela pensava em Harry, Rony e Hermione arriscando a vida, uma angústia sem fim tomava conta de seu coração. As notícias eram vagas e lacônicas. Cartas curtas que diziam que tudo estava bem, mas era óbvio que nada estava bem. Os jornais bruxos todos os dias traziam notícias sobre os massacres de trouxas e mestiços cometidos pelos partidários do Lorde das Trevas. Gina pensava no sofrimento de Harry e na dor que deveria sentir em cada ataque através da cicatriz que ligava o garoto ao bruxo maléfico.

Nessa noite entregara-se de corpo e alma ao sexo, diferentemente de outros dias, numa tentativa de se esquecer da culpa por abandonar seus amigos e seus familiares. Numa tentativa inútil de esquecer do garoto que ela tanto amava.

Os belos olhos verdes estavam fechados, embora a sua expressão fosse mais serena do que ela se lembrava. Ele havia realizado o seu destino e morreria feliz. O vermelho começou a tingir a imagem no seu sonho e ela acordou assustada e aos prantos.

- HARRY! – gritou Gina, levantando-se da cama, trêmula.

- Calma, querida – tentou confortá-la Isabelle – Foi só um...

- Não, Isabelle. Não foi um pesadelo. Algo muito ruim aconteceu! Eu senti isso o dia inteiro. Eu vou dar um jeito de ir para a Inglaterra. Nem que eu tenha que ir voando de vassoura até lá.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quando acordei novamente muitas das camas já estavam vazias e um sol absurdo tornava tudo dourado e alaranjado. Como se não houvesse ocorrido uma guerra e se pessoas não tivessem morrido nela. Pansy Parkinson se atirou sobre mim e me deu mais beijos do que eu poderia suportar. Eu havia apagado por quase doze horas.

- E então? – perguntei, achando que a minha amiga fosse inteligente o suficiente para entender as minhas aflições.

- Então o que? – perguntou ela de maneira estúpida.

- Mortos e feridos, garota! Blas está bem? – perguntei preocupado, lembrando do amigo, desmaiado antes de entrar com Harry na casa dos horrores do Lorde das Trevas.

- Ele está muito ferido. Foi transferido para o St. Mungus, mas os medibruxos dizem que ele vai ficar bem. Já Dumbledore...

- Eu sei – interrompi chateado – Eu vi isso acontecer.

- Aquele garoto irlandês da Grifinória...

- Sei, Finningan, vi o seu amigo chorando quando acordei pela primeira vez. Mais alguém morreu, Pansy?

- Doze alunos, Draco. A maioria, alunos do primeiro ano. Oito grifinórios, dois corvinais e dois lufa-lufas. Fora aqueles bastardos, como diz o Blas, que foram mortos, acho que pelo Potter. Delusco, Nott, Crabe...

Lembrei de Delusco sendo partido ao meio pela espada de Harry e senti uma alegria irracional e selvagem. Maldito molestador de crianças! Tomara que queime no inferno. Tomara que todos aqueles malditos comensais mortos por Harry queimem no inferno!

- E, você sabe... Potter?

Pansy me olhou penalizada e esticou o queixo na direção das camas às minhas costas. Quatro ou cinco camas mais para frente Hermione Granger e Rony Weasley choravam abraçados. Vários grifinórios estavam em volta dando explicações para uma aurora de cabelos rosa-choque, que por acaso era a minha prima Ninphadora Tonks. Todos tinham um ar fúnebre. Todos pareciam lamentar a morte de alguém muito querido. Sem medo de ser hostilizado novamente eu caminhei na direção dos grifinórios. Eu precisava saber sobre ELE.


	19. SNAPE

CAPÍTULO 19

Agora vocês sabem o que significou aquela primavera e mal sabia eu o que me esperava no verão. Os grifinórios felizmente me olhavam com respeito. Provavelmente Weasley havia dito para eles que eu lutei (ou pelo menos tentei lutar) ao lado deles. Queria saber sobre Harry Potter. Precisava saber sobre ele. Mas não precisava perguntar muito. Tudo estava errado. Rony Weasley aos prantos. Nunca imaginei o ruivo chorando e confesso que tive pena dele nesse momento. Entre soluços ele disse para Ninphadora Tonks, a jovem auror, por acaso, também minha prima:

- Malfoy foi o único que viu realmente o que aconteceu lá dentro. Harry exigiu que todos saíssem do salão que "você-sabe-quem" havia transfigurado. Eu ainda tentei... – não conseguindo mais se controlar o ruivo escondeu o rosto entre as mãos e começou a soluçar silenciosamente. Todos os demais grifinórios ficaram em silêncio. Hermione Granger tentava consolar o namorado, mas ela também estava em prantos. Os jovens Malcom e Stella, de mãos dadas pareciam em transe. Dino Thomas, certamente não recuperado da morte do melhor amigo parecia anestesiado pela dor. Apenas olhava tudo sem reagir. Parvati Patil tinha a mão sobre o ombro dele.

Bem, isso era uma guerra. Fazia adolescentes ficar em prantos ou catatônicos. Ou preocupados. Tonks disse que os aurores e os membros da Ordem da Fênix chegaram rapidamente em Hogwarts. O maldito Severo Snape vinha agindo de maneira estranha ultimamente e estava sendo vigiado. O que ninguém imaginava era a sabotagem das lareiras do ministério. Embora houvesse alarmes mágicos na escola e em Hogsmeades alertando sobre qualquer situação de perigo, uma barreira mágica, que apenas se dissipou quando Harry matou Voldemort, impediu os "mocinhos" de entrar em ação. Agora os Comensais da Morte estavam foragidos e a maioria presos. Sem contar os que foram mortos por Harry.

- E o Harry? – perguntei ansioso – Ele sobreviveu? Ninguém viu o que ele fez, não é mesmo?

Todos acenaram negativamente. Hermione havia levado os estudantes para fora, temendo que a pavorosa habitação de pedra desmoronasse. Então, muito emocionado, relatei os feitos espetaculares do grifinório, as maldições que foram lançadas sobre ele, enfim, falei do heroísmo do companheiro deles. Quando acabei, eu também estava em prantos e nem tinha percebido. Quem disse que Malfoys não choram?

- E ele apenas continuou avançando – terminei meu relato – como se não fosse feito de carne e osso. Foi a coisa mais estúpida e mais corajosa que vi na minha vida. Eu... – a minha voz morreu na garganta e a única coisa que lembro foi de sentir Hermione me abraçando.

- Ele estás morto, não é mesmo? – quis saber, de maneira desesperada.

- Não, Draco – explicou a garota – Mas ele está muito mal. Foi transferido para o St. Mungus. Os curandeiros disseram... – e sua voz falhou também nesse momento.

- Que nunca viram uma pessoa sobreviver a tantos ferimentos – completou de maneira pesarosa a minha prima Tonks. – Mas as suas informações sobre as maldições imperdoáveis que ele recebeu talvez ajudem.

Assenti desolado. Então ele estava vivo. Mas muito ferido, como descobri mais tarde. Quando fui visitá-lo no St. Mungus no dia seguinte quase tive a mesma crise de choro que Rony Weasley. Imaginem ver uma pessoa que você conheceu cheia de vida, um jovem bruxo poderoso, o melhor jogador de quadribol da escola em pedaços. Literalmente. Os cruciatus que ele recebeu e o esforço que fez para continuar caminhando em meio às maldições arrebentaram-lhe os ossos e os nervos. Faixas e curativos mágicos cobriam a maioria do seu corpo. Seu rosto, ou o que eu podia enxergar dele, estava terrivelmente pálido. Os olhos fechados como se não fosse mais abri-los.

Imaginei o choque para Hermione e o seu namorado ao ver o amigo nesse estado. Aquele corpo macio e quente, que eles tanto haviam desfrutado, destruído como estava. Uma proteção mágica isolava o aposento da claridade e purificava o ar que chegava até ele. Diziam que haveria danos permanentes.Diziam que ele não sobreviveria para ter qualquer dano. Cada vez que eu ouvia isso tinha vontade de partir um curandeiro ao meio.

Hermione e o namorado estavam na sala de espera. Certamente não suportariam outra visão do amigo nas condições em que se encontrava. Quando ia saindo, com o coração despedaçado, quase bati de frente com um bela garota ruiva. Ela parecia muito abalada. Depois fiquei sabendo que voou um dia inteiro de vassoura, aproveitando que a barreira que isolava o Reino Unido do resto da Europa havia desaparecido. Era Gina Weasley. Tinha o rosto cansado e seus belos cabelos vermelhos estavam despenteados, o que lhe dava um ar de adolescente rebelde. Inesperadamente ela se aproximou de mim e me abraçou, dando-me em seguida um beijo no rosto.

- Obrigado, Malfoy – disse de maneira surpreendente – Hermione e Rony contaram tudo que você fez pelo Harry. O Harry... como está?

Não tive coragem de responder. Apenas acompanhei-a, voltando para o quarto. Como eu já esperava, a garota ficou bastante chocada com o que viu e eu tive que ampará-la de volta à sala de espera, onde o casal grifinório aguardava por nós. Passei as duas horas seguintes explicando para os medibruxos curandeiros e preparadores de poções, novamente, todos os tormentos infringidos ao "garoto que sobreviveu". Aquilo não me fez nenhum bem. O casal de irmãos Weasleys, Hermione e Tonks me consolavam de tempos em tempos, quando se tornavam penosas as lembranças. Cada vez gostava mais daqueles grifinórios.

Dezenas de jornalistas do mundo bruxo também ficavam me enchendo o saco, perseguindo-me para que eu lhes contasse como Harry derrotou Voldemort. Sabia que lá fora, no mundo mágico, as pessoas comemoravam o fim do Lorde das Trevas. Sabia que lá fora o sol dava o ar de sua graça, indiferente ao sofrimento das pessoas. Aquele seria o verão mais quente da Inglaterra em muitos anos.

Constatei que Blas Zabini estava quase recuperado. Ele também ficou chocado com a traição de Snape e com o heroísmo de Harry. Mas quase sorriu quando eu lhe falei de Delusco, partido ao meio quando tentava atacar a amiga do grifinório pelas costas. Percebi que tinha o olhar um tanto perdido, como se tivesse envelhecido muitos anos em poucas semanas. Ele declarou que seu olhar, no máximo, estava tão perdido quanto o meu. Nunca mais seríamos os mesmos. Aquela tola arrogância sonserina, aquele orgulho idiota de sangue puro. Tudo havia desmoronado. E eu queria ser um sujeito melhor dali para frente. Queria ser digno DELE.

Dois dias depois, ainda em Hogwarts (eu não tinha nem sabia para onde ir, embora eu possuísse ainda bastante dinheiro, a mansão da minha família havia sido interditada pelo ministério), recebi um recado que Severo Snape, aguardando julgamento por traição, preso no Ministério da Magia, queria falar comigo. Durante muito tempo o professor de poções havia sido amigo da minha família, quase um pai para mim, mais do que o meu verdadeiro pai. Diferentemente dos demais alunos da escola, inclusive muitos sonserinos, eu adorava o cara. Nos tempos em que eu odiava a Grifinória, morria de rir quando o mestre de poções avacalhava com o Potter e seus amigos. Hoje eu reconheço que era freqüentemente injusto e autoritário, mas na época ele era o meu ídolo.

A prisão parecia tê-lo abalado muito pouco. Suas roupas simples de prisioneiro estavam tão impecáveis quanto as vestes pomposas que costumava usar na escola. Um guarda grande e mal encarado nos avisou que tínhamos dez minutos. Depois, encarando Severo como esse fosse um verme particularmente repugnante, afastou-se e ficou perfilado à porta da sala onde os prisioneiros recebiam suas eventuais visitas. Só o professor de poções e eu estávamos ali nesse momento. Suponho que os outros Comensais presos não fossem populares o suficiente para receber visitas.

- Por que, Severo? – quis saber ao me sentar em frente a ele numa mesa estreita e comprida – Por que você traiu Dumbledore?

Depois de me encarar por alguns momentos, ele disse, parecendo bastante chateado:

- Vejo que você passou para o lado daqueles adoradores do "garoto de ouro" dos grifinórios. Isso não me surpreende, mas certamente me decepciona um pouco, jovem Draco.

- Severo, não me fale em decepção! – quase gritei, atraindo a atenção do guarda com cara de poucos amigos – Você não viu o que o Potter fez lá naquele circo de horrores – disse, baixando a voz – Você não viu o que seu amado Lorde e seus amigos tentaram fazer com aquelas crianças. Ele mataram crianças, entendeu? Você compactuou com assassinos! HÁ ALGUMA PARTE DISSO QUE VOCÊ NÃO TENHA ENTENDIDO? – gritei descontrolado. Toda a tensão dos últimos dias vindo à tona.

- Desculpe, Senhor Malfoy – disse o guarda com cara de tédio, vindo na minha direção – Se o senhor não se controlar vou ser obrigado a encerrar a visita. Tudo bem, eu também gostaria de dar uns tapas nas fuças desse narigudo aí – esticou o queixo quadrado na direção de Snape, fazendo de novo cara de nojo – Mas temos que seguir as regras.

- Tudo bem, desculpe – murmurei constrangido. Malfoys antigamente não perdiam o controle.

Como se nada tivesse acontecido, Snape me encarou com seus olhos negros e frios:

- Dumbledore era um grande homem. Eu realmente o admirava. Não queria que ele morresse, mas toda guerra tem baixas. E quanto às crianças, imagine quantas mais poderiam morrer se esse maldito conflito continuasse. Eu não me importava mais com o lado que fosse vitorioso. Eu só queria acabar com isso. Eu havia prometido para o diretor que o ajudaria a acabar com a guerra. Cumpri a promessa. Ao meu modo, é claro – acrescentou com um arremedo maldoso de sorriso.

Quando estava pronto para começar a gritar novamente, Severo me interrompeu.

- Não temos muito tempo – disse num tom de voz que só eu poderia ouvir. Depois apareceu na sua mão espalmada sobre a mesa uma pequena chave, que provavelmente estava protegida por algum feitiço, pois ela se tornou invisível em seguida - Essa é uma chave de cofre do Banco Gringotes. Sua mãe me entregou há muitos anos. Ela sabia que poderia lhe acontecer alguma coisa. Há muito dinheiro e certificados de propriedades que eram dos seus avós. Isso tudo é seu por direito. Apenas escute – interrompeu ele antes que eu falasse qualquer coisa – Você vai precisar de muito dinheiro se quiser salvar seu amigo. A gente ouve coisas aqui na prisão. Ninguém está se esforçando muito para salvar Harry Potter. Na verdade eles estão contando os dias para a sua morte.


	20. TRAIÇÃO

_CAPÍTULO 20 _

_Querido Harry:_

_Eu espero que você se levante e fique bom para que eu possa dizer essas coisas para você ao vivo, frente a frente. Inclusive sobre o amor absurdo, sem sentido que eu sinto por você. Sim, querido, o impiedoso Draco Malfoy, que você e seus amigos julgavam não passar de um reles aprendiz de Comensal da Morte, tem sentimentos por você. Imensos. Perturbadores, eu diria. Acho que sempre os tive. Lembro da primeira vez que o vi, naquela loja de roupas. Íamos para Hogwarts e eu tive a insensibilidade de criticar Hagrid, a primeira pessoa que o havia tratado como um ser humano. Hermione tem me contado tudo sobre sua vida. Ela me falou daqueles seus parentes trouxas desprezíveis que tratavam você mal e o humilhavam. Um dia eu os encontrarei e os transformarei em minhocas, aqueles bastardos!_

_Talvez você me ache patético, mas eu chorei quando sua amiga me contou que aqueles pulhas colocavam você para dormir num armário debaixo da escada. Por Merlin! E eu que pensei que a minha vida era uma droga. Quando eu fiquei sabendo o inferno que era a sua vida, meu querido, eu passei a admirar você ainda mais. Mas eu o acho um pouco bobo também, se é que você me permite. Não sei se eu passasse a vida sendo martirizado dessa forma, eu ainda iria querer salvar o mundo. Mas você é um maldito herói, não é mesmo? Nada poderia fazer com que você se omitisse, se acovardasse, se escondesse. Você é um maldito grifinório orgulhoso, corajoso e bonito. Céus, como você é bonito, Harry! Não aquela beleza vulgar que vários adolescentes exibem por aí. Não a beleza fútil de alguns bruxos vaidosos e metidos (creia-me, estando na Sonserina eu os conheço muito bem!). Não, você é uma daquelas pessoas bonitas que a gente precisa prestar atenção para reparar na beleza. Você tem aquela beleza sofrida que eu notei que alguns trouxas possuem. Você não é do tipo que diz: "Olhem, eu sou um cara bonito". Não, você tem aquela beleza que a gente se surpreende em descobrir numa fria tarde de inverno enquanto olha pela janela uma garoa fina. Aí, de repente, a gente repara nos seus olhos verdes brilhantes e melancólicos, seus cabelos negros rebeldes, seu sorriso, ao mesmo tempo feliz e inocente._

_Lembro de uma vez, no final do verão do nosso sexto ano, quando Dino Thomas arranjou uma bola de futebol e vocês grifinórios e alguns lufa-lufas fizeram um jogo no gramado próximo ao lago. Eu e alguns sonserinos ficamos apenas rindo e caçoando daquele ridículo esporte trouxa jogado com os pés. Mas aí você marcou um ponto (sei lá o nome que os trouxas dão para isso) e as pessoas correram atrás de você e o suspenderam no ar. Enquanto os meus colegas de casa diziam que aquela era uma cena patética, eu reparava no seu sorriso. Lindo. Depois eu odiei seus amigos Hermione e Rony, quando eles saíram do campo após a partida abraçados com você, rindo despreocupadamente. O ruivo desmanchava (mais ainda) os seus cabelos e a menina lhe deu um beijo, parabenizando-o pelo jogo. Deu pra ver o quanto as pessoas gostavam de você e quanto os seus dois amigos o amavam. Eu odiei você por ser tão amado e a mim mesmo por não merecer um amor como você merecia. As pessoas que te conhecem amam você pelo amor que você sente por elas e pelo mundo. Isso o faz um tanto idiota, mas faz de você também uma pessoa especial._

_Ainda que você não fosse tão bonito como é, sua alma ainda seria linda. Eu ainda tenho pesadelos, onde vejo Voldemort lançando maldições e você caminhando na direção do monstro sem medo, sem hesitar. Essa história já está se tornando uma lenda. Os bruxos já estão inventando seus feitos, que só eu vi. Só eu fui testemunha da sua coragem, meu bem. Mas os seus amigos sabiam que você não desistiria. Por isso eles estão tentando continuar com a vida. Em sua homenagem. E nós vamos te salvar. Nem que seja a última coisa que façamos. Porque você não é só o melhor amigo que alguém pode ter, como disse o Weasley (eu quase o abracei quando ele falou isso). Você é o legítimo herói do mundo mágico. Ainda que alguns idiotas torçam pela sua morte._

A maioria dos estudantes continuava em Hogwarts. As provas finais haviam sido suspensas, mas os pais temiam que ainda existissem Comensais da Morte dando sopa por aí. No momento não há lugar mais seguro do que a escola, com todos os aurores que o ministério deslocou e os membros da Ordem da Fênix sempre por perto. Ontem foi o enterro de Alvo Dumbledore. Centenas de pessoas compareceram aos jardins de Hogwarts para a cerimônia. Os políticos do Ministério fizeram todos aqueles discursos patéticos de sempre. O túmulo do velho professor foi construído a meio caminho do lago. Meu sangue ferveu quando o ministro da magia elogiou a bravura de todos na escola e pediu para que rezássemos pela melhora de Harry Potter. Como se eles se importassem!

Avisei Hermione e Rony que precisava falar com eles após a cerimônia. Falei do aviso que me fora dado por Severo Snape. A história que não estavam se esforçando para salvar Harry. A princípio eu não acreditei. Além do meu ódio pela traição do professor de poções, não podia acreditar que alguém com o juízo perfeito pudesse querer a morte do salvador do mundo mágico. Do "Escolhido", como diziam. Infelizmente Hermione me fez odiar mais ainda o mundo dos bruxos.

- O Professor Luppin notou isso quando visitou Harry – esclareceu a garota – Eles apenas o estão mantendo vivos. Mas não fazem nada para curá-lo.

- Por que? – eu quis saber. Aquilo não fazia o menor sentido! Como eles poderiam permitir que Harry morresse?

- Meu pai falou que o cretino do ministro e outros sujeitos do governo ficaram assustados com os níveis de magia que Harry possui – disse Rony Weasley, muito irritado – Vocês sabem que o ministério tem aparelhos que monitoram o uso ilegal de magia. Eles podem detectar anormalidades, maldições imperdoáveis ou magias cometidas por menores ilegalmente. E parece que os aparelhos explodiram quando Harry entrou em combate. Eles dizem que nunca viram nada parecido.

- Sinceramente, Weasley, ainda não entendo – falei, contrariado.

- Simples, Draco – explicou Hermione, controlando sua raiva contra aqueles cretinos do ministério – Os nossos "responsáveis" homens públicos temem os poderes de Harry. Eles farão discursos, irão elogiá-lo mas não permitirão que ele seja tratado. Eles esperarão pela sua morte.

A maldita política! Quer dizer que Harry sacrificou-se em vão? Só por que alguns burocratas idiotas temem o seu poder, irão deixá-lo padecer até a morte?

- E nós não vamos fazer nada? – perguntei.

- É lógico que vamos! - disse Rony muito decidido – O problema é que não temos como tratá-lo fora do St. Mungus.

- E mesmo que obrigássemos a tratá-lo, não poderíamos confiar no Ministério. Não depois de tudo isso – disse Hermione.

Bem, Severo Snape disse que eu precisaria de dinheiro, e no momento eu o tinha a rodo. Dei a minha idéia:

- Bem, precisamos de algum curandeiro particularmente bom, que se proponha a tratar Harry, mesmo contra o nosso ilustre governo mágico.

- Eu já quebrei a cabeça pensando nisso – refletiu Hermione – O Professor Luppin entende bastante de azarações e contra-feitiços, mas nós precisamos de um medibruxo, um curandeiro de verdade.

- O melhor! – falei, mas para mim mesmo do que para o casal grifinório – E eu sei como conseguir – disse confiante, exibindo depois de muito tempo meu melhor sorriso sonserino.

_Então, meu querido, a próxima vez que você resolver salvar o mundo, lembre-se de que você está salvando um bando de gente que realmente não vale a pena. Mas é claro que você não vai levar a minha advertência a sério. Você é um herói._

_E eu uma vez ofereci a minha amizade para você. Tínhamos onze anos, lembra? Eu, é claro, fiz tudo errado, ofendendo o Weasley, quando você finalmente encontrava um amigo da sua idade. É lógico que você escolheu o ruivo. Ele era meio tonto, mas era bom, decente e desinteressado. Nunca quis ser seu amigo só por que você era o "garoto que sobreviveu". Ele apenas percebeu a pessoa boa que você era. E eu estava interessado em você como um troféu para minha coleção. Passei anos remoendo o aperto de mão que você me recusou. Malfoys não estão acostumados a ser deixados de lado, meu querido. Mas você nem ligou para o nome. Tudo bem que você não conhecia nada do mundo bruxo, mas tenho certeza que não faria diferença para você. Você é daquelas pessoas que os sonserinos como eu achavam patéticos. Buscando o verdadeiro amor, a verdadeira amizade. _

_É em nome dessas coisas que antes eu achava estúpidas que eu vou ajudar os seus amigos a te salvar. Quero um dia ser digno de você. Quero um dia, se não for pedir muito, que você me ame como você ama seus amigos. Espero merecer de você isso um dia._

_Com amor,_

_Draco Malfoy_


	21. O VENERÁVEL DOUTOR CHI

CAPÍTULO 21

_Decididamente eu não quero lembrar daquele verão. Draco Malfoy decide terminantemente ser arrogante e prepotente outra vez. Mas por um bom motivo. A dor, a angústia, as trapaças (tudo bem, eu adorei as trapaças!), o medo de você não sobreviver. Por Merlin! Eu prefiro lembrar da nossa primeira vez, querido. De você ainda não muito recuperado, mas tentando ser forte, tentando fingir que não precisava de mim. Tentando fingir que não sentia falta de Rony e Hermione, embora eu soubesse que você quase chorava por eles e murmurava o nome deles durante seu sono agitado. Maldito orgulho grifinório!_

_Se eu salvasse o mundo mágico, eu não me importaria de tê-lo aos meus pés me agradecendo e de ter pessoas me paparicando. Mas você, como já disse antes, é o maldito herói grifinório. O herói que eu amo._

_Eu perguntei o que havia com você e você, lacônico, respondeu que não tinha nada. Você se arrastou até o quarto e disse que iria dormir, embora eu soubesse que você estava morrendo de dor. Seus amigos me disseram sobre a dor, lembrança dos cruciatus terríveis lançados por "você-sabe-quem". Mas você, estupidamente, queria demonstrar que não precisava de mim. Mas você precisava, Harry! Talvez nem tanto quanto eu precisava de você, mas precisava. Eu estava quase doente por viver no mesmo teto que você e não te tocar. Ás vezes eu tinha vontade de agarrar você. Aí eu lembrava do Weasley me dizendo que arrancaria minhas vísceras se eu te magoasse. Aí eu me lembrava do beijo que você deu nele e em Hermione quando eles foram para a Escócia. Eu acho que o ruivo caprichou só pra me deixar com ciúmes. Bom, ele conseguiu! Pode dizer que ele conseguiu. Pensando bem, nunca pensei que o cara beijasse com tanta, como direi... intensidade! Não que eu ficasse olhando ele beijar você. Quer dizer... talvez eu tenha olhado um pouco. OK, você venceu, eu olhei MUITO! Satisfeito?_

_Aí eu fiquei pensando, por que diabos você iria sentir alguma coisa por mim, tendo o Weasley e a Hermione. Tudo bem, eu havia conquistado a sua amizade. Mas, meu querido, eu pretendia muuuuuuuuuuito mais de você, se é que você me entende._

_Mas, voltemos ao momento crucial: Você se atirou na cama, dentes cerrados, tentando abafar um grito de dor. Felizmente Hermione ensinou os lugares certos onde eu deveria tocar para aliviar o seu sofrimento. Eu me deito ao seu lado, faço você tirar a camisa (até aqui, juro que eu não estava mal-intencionado! Quer dizer, não muito...), toco você até que a dor passe e você relaxa tão completamente que cai num sono tranqüilo. Ainda com as mãos nos seus ombros e nas suas costas, aconchego você junto a mim. Tenho certeza que você nem percebeu quando se encostou em mim e segurou nos meus braços em torno de você. Depois eu soube que Weasley sempre fazia isso e você se sentia protegido. Como se o cara que destruiu o Lorde das Trevas precisasse de proteção!_

_Hermione me contou como você tinha sempre essa fome de afeto. Como você era capaz de apenas retribuir um abraço carinhoso ou um beijo como se sua vida dependesse disso. E eu estava pronto a dar a você muito mais do que isso. Seu corpo, colado ao meu, me enlouquecia. Não conseguia pensar em mais nada. Tinha que me controlar para não arrancar o que restava da sua roupa e te violentar ali mesmo, com você indefeso, dormindo. Nos meus braços. Era quase dolorosa a minha ereção. Não resistindo, beijei sua nuca. Um tanto confuso, você desperta sem saber direito o que estava acontecendo._

_Então você se virou, ficando cara a cara comigo e deu um daqueles seus sorrisos perturbadores. É claro que você sentiu a minha ereção. E o mais interessante é que eu também senti a sua. Você também estava excitado. Claro, seus amigos e amantes estavam distantes e você não parecia do tipo que se masturbava com freqüência. Você estava excitado! Colando mais ainda seu corpo no meu (como se fosse possível!), você me beijou. Não daquela maneira urgente como antes da batalha contra Voldemort. Mas foi tão arrebatador o seu beijo quanto daquela vez. E eu me perdi na sua boca, na sua língua. E eu perdi o controle._

_Agarrei você e arranquei realmente o que restava da sua roupa. Tirei a minha também de maneira rápida e desajeitada. Passei a beijar você em todas as partes do seu corpo que eu conseguia alcançar. Virei você de costas um tanto bruscamente e passei minha língua ávida por todos os lugares possíveis. Eu tinha fome e sede de Harry Potter, o "garoto que sobreviveu". Alucinado, entrei dentro de você. Primeiro fazendo movimentos lentos, depois sem nenhum controle, sentindo você gemendo debaixo do meu corpo, querendo me fundir com você, não apenas nossos corpos, mas tudo o que seria possível unir. Nossos sexos, nossa alma. Nossa magia. Gozei gritando seu nome, implorando para que você me amasse. Beijando sua nuca, lambendo seu ouvido, apertando seus mamilos. Voltei à realidade quando ouvi um gemido seu, que provavelmente era de dor._

_Assustado, saí de cima de você e olhei preocupado para o seu rosto. Pelos deuses! Eu o tinha praticamente violentado. Eu, o cretino sonserino afoito tinha te machucado. Toquei seu rosto, queria pedir desculpas. Não, queria implorar. Queria dizer que compreendia se você nunca mais olhasse para mim. Por Merlin! E se você realmente nunca mais olhasse para mim?_

_- Desculpa – disse de maneira patética – Eu... eu machuquei você – gemi e comecei a chorar descontroladamente. Pedia desculpas, desculpas, desculpas._

_Você então me tomou nos braços e me beijou de novo. Disse próximo ao meu ouvido, causando arrepios por todo o meu corpo, uma sensação bem parecida com o orgasmo que acabava de ter:_

_- Você me deseja tanto assim, Draco?_

_- Mais do que você imagina! – solucei._

_- Não chore – disse ele – me apertando nos seus braços quentes. Da próxima vez, faremos mais devagar, OK?_

_- Próxima vez? – perguntei de maneira idiota. Haveria próxima vez? Oh, céus! Malfoy, seu idiota, pensei, você não o merece!_

_Quando pronunciei isso em voz alta, você me tranqüilizou e me disse que você faria tudo para que nós nos merecêssemos. Senti seu hálito quente e prometi que faria tudo por isso. Viveria e morreria por isso. E nunca mais seria grosseiro, estúpido, um sátiro e..._

_- O que você disse, querido? – perguntei, interrompendo as minhas auto-recriminações. Você havia falado algo tão baixo que eu não escutei, mesmo estando praticamente colado ao seu corpo._

_Não demorou muito e eu entendi o que você queria dizer. Ou melhor, senti. Você ainda estava bem, digamos, animado. Ora, então eu não o havia machucado tanto assim..._

_- Estou com vontade... – foi o que você disse timidamente - Põe a sua mão aqui... –_

_É claro que eu atendi ao seu pedido. Você me beijou enquanto eu fazia você sentir prazer. O tempo todo você se agarrou em mim. E quando você gozou, gemendo deliciosamente, o seu abraço foi tão maravilhoso que eu prometi que não o machucaria de novo, pois você merecia ser levado às nuvens. E você também me levaria às nuvens, Harry Potter. E não era preciso nenhum feitiço. Bastava que fizesse amor comigo novamente._

XXXXXXXXXXX

OK. Final da primavera, dois anos atrás:

Paul Chi era o mais famoso medibruxo curandeiro do mundo. Era também um mercenário nojento, que só trabalhava mediante muito ouro. Não se importava se o paciente estivesse nas últimas. Importava-se em ser pago. Muito bem pago. Era filho de mãe inglesa e pai chinês. Os traços orientais eram bastante proeminentes, embora o seu cabelo fosse um pouco avermelhado, quase como os dos Weasleys. Era baixinho, antipático e profundamente arrogante. É lógico que havia estado na Sonserina quando estudou em Hogwarts. Colega de Snape, só não havia se tornado um Comensal da Morte porque não havia meios de ganhar muito dinheiro com isso. Preferiu se tornar um gênio em medicina bruxa e cobrar honorários que equivaliam a um ano de salário de um bruxo trabalhador honesto. Ele iria salvar Harry Potter ou eu não me chamava Draco Malfoy.

Ele visivelmente não estava feliz em me receber. Insinuei que sabia coisas a respeito dele que poderiam prejudicar seus polpudos rendimentos. Mandei meu recado através de uma coruja de Hogwarts. A carta era bem sucinta: "Caro Sr. Chi. Gostaria de lhe falar a respeito de Harry Potter. Gostaria de vê-lo amanhã às dez horas da manhã em seu consultório, impreterivelmente. A negativa a esse convite amigável implicará danos sérios à sua imagem e aos seus honestos honorários, como manda lembrá-lo o seu ex-colega de escola, Professor Severo Snape, ora preso no Ministério da Magia, aguardando sentença judicial. A coruja em questão aguardará por sua resposta. Atenciosamente. Draco Malfoy".

A resposta dele não poderia ser mais lacônica. "Às dez, então. Você terá dez minutos do meu precioso tempo. Paul Chi".

Chi não havia sido de verdade um Comensal, mas uma palavra de Snape realmente poderia fazer estragos. Ainda mais com a opinião pública exigindo a cabeça de qualquer suspeito de ter sido aliado do Partido das Trevas. Eu e Hermione Granger, impecavelmente trajados com vestes bruxas fomos recebidos e avaliados pelos amendoados e gelados olhos do Sr. Doutor Chi, como ele fazia questão de ser chamado e como constava nos anúncios pagos do "Profeta Diário" e na placa de identificação na entrada do seu luxuoso consultório num prédio igualmente luxuoso de Londres, onde caríssimos curandeiros, advogados e contadores bruxos atendiam sua endinheirada clientela. Achamos melhor não trazer Gina e Rony, pois com o conhecido temperamento Weasley, eles eram capazes de azarar esse esnobe com menos de cinco minutos de conversa.

- Muito bem, Sr. Malfoy – disse com uma voz irritantemente esganiçada – Como tenho muito respeito pela sua família, ou pelo menos pelo seu nome familiar, resolvi perder alguns poucos minutos do meu precioso e caro tempo com você e sua amiga. Como é mesmo o nome da senhorita?– perguntou de maneira antipática, lançando um olhar de desdém na direção de Hermione.

- Hermione Granger, _senhor_ – retribuiu no mesmo tom a garota.

- Engraçado – disse com voz afetada – Não conheço nenhuma família bruxa com esse sobrenome...

- Talvez seja porque o senhor esteja muito ocupado pilhando o ouro de famílias ricas e hipocondríacas – retruquei sem paciência. E antes que ele pudesse dizer alguma coisa, acrescentei: - Vamos parar com o joguinho, Chi! Eu preciso de você e você vai me ajudar, ou por Merlin, eu juro que você vai apodrecer em Azkaban e vai passar o resto dos seus dias cuidando de Comensais da Morte com disenteria!


	22. À MANEIRA SONSERINA

CAPÍTULO 22

_Querido Harry:_

_Devo confessar que perto daquele verão exercitei meus velhos dotes sonserinos e gostei muito disso. Não, não se preocupe. Não voltei a ser aquele ser insuportável e prepotente que passou anos irritando você e seus amigos. Acredite, meu bem, voltei a ser um velho e arrogante Malfoy por um bom motivo: salvar você. Como já disse, os malditos políticos do Ministério chegaram à "brilhante" conclusão que você era poderoso demais para ficar vivo. E eu e seus amigos achamos que você era bom de demais para ficar morto. Pelo menos tentamos lhe dar uma chance de viver._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

- Quem você pensa que é para falar assim comigo, seu pirralho? – disse Paul Chi, bastante alterado.

- O sujeito que vai pôr você em Azkaban – retrucou Hermione, muito segura de si.

- Vocês acham que basta um par de adolescentes sair falando bobagens a meu respeito para que o ministério me prenda? – retrucou o curandeiro, tentando parecer despreocupado, mas um pequeno tremor era perceptível na sua voz.

- E você acha mesmo que o Ministério está hoje muito interessado em saber a verdade? Com todas essas pessoas exigindo o linchamento dos Comensais da Morte? Amanhã, Severo Snape vai para a sua primeira audiência. Se eu der um pequeno recado a ele, você vai estar tão enrolado que nunca mais vai ter paciente algum, mesmo que consiga se livrar de uma condenação.

- Acho que a opinião pública não ia querer um curandeiro que fosse suspeito de ser Comensal da Morte... – acrescentou Hermione, fazendo a advertência soar de forma casual.

- Pense, "Senhor Doutor Chi" – disse, propositalmente soando irônico – Vai ser muito bom para a sua fama. E você vai ser muito bem pago.

- Vai? – perguntou Hermione, surpresa.

Não havíamos falado sobre isso, nem sobre o meu súbito aumento de patrimônio.

- Vai. Por mim. Harry Potter salvou minha vida. Um Malfoy nunca deixa de pagar sua dívidas. E então, "Senhor Doutor?" O que me diz?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Conseguimos arranjar o melhor curandeiro que o dinheiro sujo dos Malfoys pode comprar. Ele estava ansioso para curar você, embora não nos tenha dado muitas esperanças. Mas eu sabia que você viveria. A esperança foi o que nos alimentou naqueles dias. Pela primeira vez na vida eu fiquei contente de estar do lado dos grifinórios. Vocês são um tanto burros, complicados, mas são ótimos para salvar os amigos e quebrar todas as regras se isso for necessário._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

- O plano é o seguinte – falava Hermione para uma multidão de grifinórios reunidos no refeitório de Hogwarts – Temos que criar uma distração para retirar Harry do hospital. Vamos fazer como os trouxas. Uma manifestação de protesto. Isso vai deixar os membros do Ministério da Magia completamente desnorteados.

- Protesto é aquele negócio que os trouxas fazem com cartazes engraçados, que não se mexem? – quis saber a loira Stella Anderson.

- Mais ou menos – falou Hermione – Mas não precisaremos de cartazes. Só precisamos aparecer em frente ao ministério e fazer muito barulho. Vamos gritar que queremos saber do estado de Harry.

- Segundo eu entendi os membros do ministério vão estar reunidos num local isolado – ponderou Dino Thomas – Como vocês sabem disso?

- Por que a Prof. MaCgonagall pediu uma reunião para discutir a segurança da escola. Quim Shackebolt, novo chefe dos arurores vai nos dar cobertura.

- Bem, vocês pensaram em tudo – disse Blas Zabini. Ele e Pansy eram, além de mim, os únicos sonserinos presentes. Havia também muitos lufa-lufas e corvinais.

- Tem mais uma coisa! – disse bem alto, Rony Weasley – Harry é meu amigo, meu melhor amigo. Eu vou destruir qualquer um que se coloque em nosso caminho. Se tiver alguém aqui que não queira participar, ótimo. Mas eu não admito traição!

- Rony, por favor! – suplicou Hermione – Esse não é o momento.

- O Weasley tem razão! – eu disse, e depois fiquei surpreso com a minha coragem. Acho que conviver com tantos grifinórios não estava me fazendo bem. – Não podemos correr o risco de alguém nos denunciar. A vida de Harry Potter está em jogo. Eu proponho um Juramento Encantado de Lealdade.

- O que é isso? – várias vozes perguntaram.

- Um juramento que nos impede de delatar o que está sendo planejado. O delator será amaldiçoado – disse Hermione, entendendo as minhas intenções. Claro que aquilo não existia. Felizmente só a garota, melhor aluna de Hogwarts percebeu. Todos levantaram a mão direita e fizeram o "juramento". Claro que se alguém quisesse nos denunciar, nada impediria, mas felizmente eles não sabiam. Mas um truque sonserino em nome do bem. Estou ficando expert nisso!

No dia seguinte mais de quinhentos estudantes de Hogwarts estavam na porta do Ministério fazendo realmente muito barulho. Isso violava uns trinta artigos das leis de sigilo que protegia o mundo bruxo. Aurores apareceram, mas não sabiam o que fazer. Shackebolt dizia que tinha que consultar o ministro, mas esse estava indisponível, estranhamente isolado numa sala de reuniões que ninguém conseguia localizar. Cortesia da Professora MaCgonagall e demais mestres de Hogwarts. Trouxas olhavam espantados, perguntando-se de onde haviam aparecido aqueles jovens com roupas estranhas.

Numa sala que estava sob um feitiço de sigilo (ninguém poderia encontrá-la), a professora, Flitiwick, professor de feitiços e o meio gigante Hagrid colocavam o ministro Thenollius Whitehouse contra a parede.

- Nesse momento nossos alunos estão promovendo uma interessante diversão lá fora, Sr. Ministro - disse o professor de feitiços com sua voz esganiçada.

- Que é uma pequena distração para que nossos amigos da Ordem da Fênix resgatem Harry Potter, que vocês de maneira infame queriam deixar morrer! - quase gritou o meio-gigante, dando um soco que abalou as estruturas da mesa de reuniões.

- Mais que diabos... – começou o ministro, mas foi interrompido pela jovem auror Ninphadora Tonks, que teoricamente estava ali para fazer a segurança da maior autoridade do mundo mágico.

- Olhe aqui, Sr. Ministro – disse a jovem de cabelos rosa-chiclete. Ela conjurou dois aparelhos trouxas: uma televisão e um vídeo-cassete. Quando a imagem apareceu na tela, o ministro quase desmaiou.

Dolores Umbridge, sua assessora de confiança estava reunida com altas autoridades ministeriais e garantia que Harry Potter não sobreviveria. Aquela morcega maldita assegurava que "mestiço Potter" não sobreviveria, pois os medibruxos apenas cuidariam dos seus ferimentos, mas não fariam nada para salvá-lo.

- Vocês não acham que eu autorizei isso não é mesmo? E como vocês obtiveram essa gravação? - quis saber Whitehouse.

- Nós da Ordem da Fênix temos nossos segredos, senhor – disse a Professora MaCgonagall, muito satisfeita.

Quim Shackebolt, que o ministro e a velha Umbridge julgavam de confiança, havia realizado a gravação sabendo que ela seria útil para a Ordem. Ele diria depois que a cara de felicidade da mulher, anunciando a morte eminente do "garoto que sobreviveu" havia lhe dado náuseas e vontade de azarar aquela velha sapa ali mesmo.

- Tsc, tsc – fez o minúsculo Professor Flitiwick, abanando a cabeça – A opinião pública não vai gostar nenhum pouco disso...

- Na verdade, **eu** não gosto nem um pouco disso! – gritou Hagrid, dando outro soco na mesa, que resistiu por pouco.

- Mas, o que vocês pretendem fazer? – perguntou, muito perturbado, o ministro.

- Nesse instante algumas pessoas estão resgatando Harry Potter, que será tratado de maneira digna em local que não interessa ao senhor – afirmou a Professora MaCgonagall.

- E não queremos o ministério bisbilhotando. Vocês apenas dirão que Potter foi transferido por razões de segurança – completou o professor de feitiços.

- E já que estamos fazendo algumas exigências... – disse Hagrid de maneira maliciosa.

- Exigimos que Minerva seja a nova diretora de Hogwarts, caso estejam planejando colocar aquela sapa velha da Umbridge – declarou Tonks, como se dar ordens ao ministro fosse algo perfeitamente natural.

- E não queremos nenhuma punição para os estudantes – completou a "aclamada" nova diretora de Hogwarts.

- E queremos exames justos para o jovem Weasley, a Srta. Granger e para o jovem Malfoy, mesmo se eles não estiverem em Hogwarts, para que eles possam seguir a carreira que quiserem, sem que o ministério atrapalhe os garotos – acrescentou o meio-gigante.

- Mas... isso é inaceitável! - gaguejou o ministro.

- Inaceitável é o poder que vocês deram para aquela mulher horrorosa – respondeu a professora – Eu adoraria ver a reação da comunidade bruxa quando descobrir que a sua fiel assessora anda tramando a morte dos outros por aí – acrescentou com ar malvado.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A verdade é que seus amigos colocaram o ministro numa enrascada. Ele foi obrigado a aceitar que você ficasse com a gente e todas as demais exigências. No dia seguinte ele se livrou da Umbridge, dando a ela um cargo diplomático na Transilvânia. Tenho certeza que os vampiros de lá irão poupá-la com medo de serem envenenados. Os estudantes divertiram-se à beça com esse negócio de "manifestação". Vários prometeram fazer pelo menos uma todos os anos. Luppin, Hermione, eu e o casal de irmãos Weasleys tiramos você do St. Mungus, assistidos por um subitamente entusiasmado Paul Chi. Pelos deuses, Harry! Tive medo de perder você. Muito medo._

_XXXXXXXXXXX_

- Meu Deus – disse Hermione – Ah, Harry o que eles fizeram com você, disse a garota entre lágrimas, ao ver o estado do amigo.

Rony Weasley teve que ser estuporado pelo Professor Luppin, pois queria invadir o St. Mungus e matar os curandeiros do hospital.

Com ajuda de dois aurores da confiança de Shackebolt, entramos no hospital, desacordando todos que pudessem impedir a nossa chegada ao quarto de Harry. Como o seu estado era muito delicado, recorremos a um difícil feitiço de congelamento, para que pudéssemos tirá-lo de lá sem que o seu quadro se agravasse mais ainda. Ele estava terrivelmente pálido e os cretinos apenas colocaram faixas curativas sobrem os seus machucados, sem realmente tratar dos feitiços que ele havia recebido. Malditos! Entendia muito bem a reação do Weasley. Eles deliberadamente estavam tentando matá-lo. Esperava que não tenhamos agido muito tarde.

Mais tarde, na enfermaria de Hogwarts, Chi, ajudado por Madame Pomfrey ministrava em Harry ungüentos e poções. Seu corpo magro e ferido mal reagia. O rosto preocupado do curandeiro nos assustou quando saiu do quarto e nos encarou severamente.

- Vou ser franco com vocês – disse com ar cansado – Nunca vi alguém sobreviver a tantas maldições imperdoáveis. É um milagre que ele esteja vivo. Por isso, é possível que ele sobreviva. Mas não aqui. O Sr. Malfoy vai lhes explicar tudo. Por ora, fizemos o que era necessário para mantê-lo vivo.

Os Weasleys, Luppin e Hermione me olharam espantados a espera da "explicação".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Muito bem, Harry. Como você pôde ver, nós trapaceamos, chantageamos, fizemos barulho, tudo para salvar você. Tudo para que você tivesse uma chance de sobreviver. Tudo porque sabemos que você arriscou a vida para proteger os amigos. "De que adianta viver, se você não ajudar as pessoas que ama?" Você me respondeu com essa pergunta a pergunta que eu lhe fiz se tudo tinha valido a pena. Você é realmente uma figura, Sr. Potter! Mas nessa época eu já sabia o que você queria dizer. Não existe amor sem sacrifício. Infelizmente eu tive que descobrir isso da maneira mais difícil do mundo. Presenciando o seu sacrifício. No meu sonho eu afago seus cabelos e beijo seus lábios. Você me sorri. Quando acordo, felizmente você está ao meu lado. Claro, tudo realmente valeu a pena. Mas nos aguardava um longo verão. E para você e os seus queridos amigos Hermione e Rony um longo verão frio numa terra desoladamente sem sol._


	23. HERMIONE

CAPÍTULO 23

Meu nome é Hermione Jane Granger, Em setembro próximo farei 19 anos. Duas coisas mudaram minha vida quando tinha 11 anos de idade. Recebi uma carta de Hogwarts, quando descobri que era uma bruxa e conheci no trem a caminho da escola os garotos que seriam duas das pessoas que mais amo na vida: Ronald Weasley e Harry Potter.

Claro que a princípio eles me acharam um "pesadelo", como Rony fez questão de frisar. Mas, após os dois me salvarem de um trasgo montanhês, nos tornamos grandes amigos, daqueles que arriscam a vida pelo outro e trocam confidências íntimas. Rony, descobri aos dezesseis anos, seria o homem da minha vida. Harry Potter era o meu melhor amigo, bravo, destemido, um tanto irresponsável e sem muito apreço pelas regras e regulamentos. E um garoto que descobriu aos 15 anos de idade que carregavas um peso enorme sobre as costas: matar Voldemort, o bruxo das trevas mais terrível da nossa era, ou ser morto por ele.

Sempre amei e admirei Harry por suportar esse peso imenso sobre os ombros. No princípio sentia por ele um amor de irmão, o mesmo que Rony lhe dedicava. Depois, um pouco mais do que isso. Aos dezessete anos, eu, Rony e Harry estabelecemos o que poderia ser chamada de uma "relação a três", fato que, se não foi o assunto mais comentado pelos quatro cantos de Hogwarts, também não foi exatamente o maior segredo de todos os tempos. A nossa "relação" gerou algumas fofocas inevitáveis, mas muito menos do se poderia esperar, uma vez que as pessoas passaram aquele inverno muito mais preocupadas com o Lorde das Trevas e com o bem estar de seus familiares. Algumas pessoas até passaram a me respeitar mais. Não era mais apenas a "sabe-tudo Granger", agora era a "devoradora de garotos", o que gerou muita inveja de algumas meninas (principalmente as não poucas fãs de Harry), mas estranhamente também muito prestígio. Segundo Draco eu tinha admiradoras até na Sonserina.

Mas a preocupação maior era mesmo a guerra, que terminou com Harry matando Voldemort, mas ficando a beira da morte. Draco Malfoy, em lágrimas, diria que nunca viu nada mais corajoso e mais idiota do que o moreno avançando em direção ao Lorde das Trevas, recebendo maldições imperdoáveis sem retroceder. Eu até hoje tenho remorsos por não tê-lo ajudado, por obedecer, quando ele me pediu para salvar os alunos, pois o teto da construção horrenda conjurada pelo bruxo das trevas ameaçava cair, esmagando a todos. Mas na hora, não pensei em nada. No fundo todos achávamos que Harry era um tanto quanto imortal e se safaria de qualquer situação.

Pobre Harry! Aqueles malditos políticos do ministério fizeram o possível para deixá-lo morrer, apenas porque ficaram com medo dos poderes que revelou possuir e que salvaram o mundo mágico. Mas com uma pequena ajuda da comunidade de Hogwarts e dos amigos e admiradores do "garoto que sobreviveu", conseguimos tirar Harry do St. Mungus e convencer, com ajuda de Draco Malfoy, o grande medibruxo curandeiro Paul Chi a salvar nosso amigo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Paul Chi explicava didaticamente os problemas que teríamos para salvar Harry:_

_- Só podemos, no momento, torcer para que o corpo dele se recupere. Rigorosamente falando, o amigo de vocês deveria estar morto – Rony bufou furiosamente nesse momento, o que fez o curandeiro interromper por um momento o discurso – É a verdade, Sr. Weasley. Não estou enganando ninguém. Inclusive o Sr. Malfoy aqui sabe que eu só aceitarei o valor combinado pela minha ajuda profissional, se o Sr. Potter se recuperar._

_- Haverá seqüelas? – perguntou, com ar preocupado, Remo Luppin._

_- É possível – respondeu com ar sombrio – Mas no momento vamos nos preocupar em fazê-lo sobreviver. Há ainda o choque que a mente do rapaz sofreu. Como ninguém até hoje sobreviveu a tantas maldições imperdoáveis, não se sabe o que isso pode causar à mente humana._

_- E por que Harry não pode ser tratado aqui? – perguntei._

_- As poções que necessitam ser ministradas perderiam logo o efeito com esse calor que anda fazendo. Alterar a temperatura com magia não traria bons resultados. Ele precisa ser tratado de maneira intensiva em algum lugar de clima frio. Isso daria a condição exata para a eficácia das poções – explicou de maneira eficiente o "Senhor Doutor", como gostava de ser chamado. No início relutante, ele agora estava entusiasmado com as chances de cura de Harry, embora, como um profissional competente que era, não quisesse nos dar esperanças vãs. Draco me diria depois que só havia uma coisa que seduzia Chi mais do que o dinheiro: a fama._

_A idéia de salvar alguém tão famoso era, tudo indicava, muito tentador para ele. Embora o trabalho duro propriamente dito ficasse a cargo de outras pessoas. Mais especificamente, a cargo de Rony e de mim._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Estamos em algum ponto perdido da Finlândia num lugar horrivelmente frio. Cortesia de Draco Malfoy, dono da imensa, elegante e arrogante propriedade na qual vivem no momento, eu, Rony, um inconsciente Harry Potter e alguns elfos domésticos. Saímos da Inglaterra ontem num avião especial providenciado por Draco. Ah, já ia esquecendo de dizer: muito antes de saber que era uma bruxa, já tinha percebido a capacidade de "ler" as emoções das pessoas. Resumindo, sou aquilo que os bruxos chamam de Empata. Graças a essa capacidade, sei o amor que o Rony sente por mim e pude sentir que havia entre ele e Harry algo mais do simples amizade. E graças a esse dom (que para alguns é uma maldição) eu sei que Draco Malfoy é apaixonado por Harry Potter. Eu descobri isso que antes dele mesmo admitir. Rony, que andava meio possessivo com Harry nos últimos tempos não vai gostar nem um pouco quando descobrir. Se não fossem as preocupações do último inverno eu realmente acharia muito fofo o ciúmes de Rony em relação ao amigo.

Estranhamente nunca houve ciúme entre nós três. Desenvolvemos uma relação tão intensa, de amor, desejo, amizade, onde não havia espaço para cobranças possessivas. Foram incontáveis noites que dormimos na mesma cama, que fizemos amor, mas também nos confortamos frente ao futuro incerto. Quero acreditar que tudo isso manteve Harry vivo, que lhe deu força suficiente para enfrentar todos os cruciatos e Avadas Kedavras que foram lançados por Voldemort. Quero desesperadamente acreditar que Harry sobreviva, que descubra o quanto Draco gosta dele e que ele seja feliz. Poucas pessoas merecem tanto isso.

Nesse momento Rony dorme ao meu lado. Apesar dele tentar aparentar força, certamente para me confortar, sei que ele está arrasado por dentro. Harry foi sempre o seu melhor amigo. Muitos tolos achavam que o ruivo buscou sua amizade só pela fama de estar próximo do Escolhido, do "garoto que sobreviveu", mas Rony percebeu antes dos demais o quanto Harry era especial, o quanto o garoto precisava de um amigo. E ainda havia Gina Weasley...

É bem estranho Harry ter se relacionado com Gina (por um curto período, é verdade) e com seu irmão. Mas Gina tem uma pessoa (uma garota francesa chamada Isabelle) que a ama e que tem sido uma força constante para ela. Eu e Gina somos muito amigas, por isso sei da "despedida" que tiveram na cabana de Hagrid na véspera dela embarcar para a Espanha, mas Gina também ama Harry e quer vê-lo feliz. E ficou exultante quando soube, por meu intermédio (Rony me mataria se soubesse que eu contei isso para alguém!), da nossa "relação" com Harry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_- Você acha que podemos realmente confiar em Draco Malfoy? – perguntou-me Gina, de mãos dadas com Isabelle, que havia chegado à Inglaterra no dia anterior._

_- Acredite-me, Gina – respondi – Ele não é mais o mesmo Draco Malfoy que você conheceu._

_Estávamos, quando Gina manifestou suas dúvidas, na sala comunal de Grifinória. No estado em que estava, seria arriscado transportar Harry por uma chave de portal. Lareiras seriam ainda piores. Malfoy, que estava nadando em galeões graças à chave do Gringotes que Snape (aquele traidor sujo!) havia lhe dado, havia providenciado tudo. Um avião particular, saindo dos arredores de Londres, nos levaria até uma antiga propriedade que sua família possuía na Finlândia (certamente algum refúgio onde os seus veneráveis antepassados escondiam-se depois de realizar alguma trapaça). O lugar possuía algum tipo de feitiço ou maldição antiga que o preservava frio em qualquer época do ano. Como se isso fosse necessário na Finlândia!_

_- Meu tataravô não gostava de climas quentes. Pele sensível, eu acho... – caçoou o loiro. Era a primeira vez que dizia algo engraçado em muitos todos nós, estava preocupado com Harry._

_Uma vez no país, uma ambulância trouxa com enfermeiros muito bem pagos para não fazer perguntas embaraçosas nos levaria até o refúgio. Lá, com ajuda de alguns elfos da família e Dobby, um antigo elfo servo dos Malfoys, que tinha verdadeira veneração por Harry, iríamos iniciar os tratamentos propriamente ditos. Poções, ungüentos, vários deles ao dia, além de procedimentos trouxas como a aplicação de soros (reforçados por magia) para a recuperação física do nosso amigo. Faixas curativas seriam aplicadas e trocadas todos os dias. Os gêmeos Fred e Jorge, irmãos de Rony e Gina se prontificaram para pagar os medicamentos e o medibruxo, mas Malfoy insistiu em assumir todos os gastos. Ele dizia que, tendo Harry salvado sua vida, tinha um débito com o rapaz._

_Eu sabia exatamente qual o seu débito. Tendo passado parte da vida atormentando Harry, havia agora descoberto o quanto o amava. Tenho medo que Draco se despedace se não puder confessar o seu amor ao "garoto que sobreviveu"._

_- É importante que o tratamento seja ministrado por pessoas que possuam um vínculo forte com o Sr. Potter – explicava mais uma vez Paul Chi – esse tratamento também envolve uma dose de relação afetiva, que ninguém sabe como funciona, mas é muito importante em medicina bruxa, sobretudo numa situação como essa. Vocês estariam dispostos a perder uma parte da sua vida para cuidar de Harry Potter? Claro que isso lhes renderia alguma fama... _

_- Ninguém aqui está preocupado com porra de fama nenhum! – disse Rony, muito zangado._

_- E como vamos saber se o "Senhor Doutor" não está apenas fugindo do trabalho pesado? – quis saber Gina, destilando veneno em cada uma das sílabas pronunciadas._

_- O "Senhor Doutor" sabe o que é bom para ele, Srta. Weasley – disse Draco, que voltava ao salão comunal de Grifinória em Hogwarts – Está tudo pronto – disse, muito eficiente – Partimos pela manhã. De ambulância até o aeroporto, de lá para a Finlândia, depois para o Refúgio, novamente de ambulância. Os trouxas vão esquecer o local assim que saírem de lá. _

_- Preciso saber quem vai ficar com o Sr. Potter para dar as últimas instruções – disse Chi, a testa franzida, insatisfeito pela ironia das pessoas em relação ao título que tanto adorava usar._

_- Weasley e Granger, é claro – adiantou-se o sonserino. Ele daria tudo para poder cuidar de Harry. Gina também. Ela ainda se sentia culpada por tê-lo abandonado, mesmo sabendo que o amigo insistira para que se mantivesse a salvo. Mas todos sabiam que ninguém havia sido mais próximo de Harry do que eu e Rony._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Então aqui estamos. De novo o frio, mesmo sendo verão em todo o hemisfério norte. Rony acorda sobressaltado e eu o abraço.

- Você estava sonhando com ele, não é mesmo? – pergunto.

- Eu nunca disse – ele me responde com voz embargada. Ao olhar nos seus olhos eu soube imediatamente o que o perturbava e o que ele nunca havia dito a Harry. Eu colo o meu corpo ao dele e o beijo com paixão. Há tanto tempo não fazemos amor.

- Faça amor comigo, Rony – quase lhe suplico – Agora...

Rony me toma em seus braços fortes, começa a me despir com paixão e desejo. Fico excitada em ver nos seus o quanto o meu corpo o excita. Gozo assim que ele me penetra. Eu o aperto com os meus braços e pernas até que nos tornemos um só. Pouco antes dele atingir o clímax sussurrando meu nome, dizendo que me ama, eu gozo novamente, trazendo-o mais para dentro de mim, como se isso fosse possível.

Depois, ao meu lado, acariciando meus cabelos ele começa a chorar. Eu enxugo as suas lágrima, segurando com dificuldade as minhas.

- Eu nunca disse a ele, Mione – ele geme, como se a declaração doesse profundamente.

- Há coisas que não se precisa dizer, querido – digo tranqüilizando-o, acariciando seus cabelos ruivos – Harry sabe o quanto você o ama.

- E eu queria que ele estivesse aqui com a gente.

- Ele estará em breve – digo, rogando aos céus que isso seja verdade.


	24. DUAS GAROTAS E UM GAROTO

CAPÍTULO 24

**HERMIONE**

De manhã estudamos para os exames com objetivo de obter os NIEMs, passo fundamental para os bruxos obterem uma colocação no mercado de trabalho do mundo mágico. Cuidamos de Harry, o que significa trocar os curativos mágicos, realizar a sua higiene pessoal por meio de magia, ministrar soros, ungüentos e poções. Essa rotina do tratamento se repete três vezes ao dia. Não reclamamos. Na verdade queremos nosso amigo vivo para que possamos abraçá-lo e beijá-lo. Os elfos domésticos preparam as refeições e trabalham incansavelmente. Insisto em tratá-los como iguais, mas eles possuem uma verdadeira veneração por mim e por Harry.

Draco já tinha nos avisado que os elfos domésticos de todo o mundo idolatravam a garota, "amiga do grande Harry Potter", que queria dar liberdade a eles. Infelizmente eles não querem liberdade, mas o meu gesto, aparentemente, criou uma adoração desses seres à minha pessoa. Cada vez que eu insisto para que um elfo doméstico descanse, ele cai no choro e passa vários minutos agradecendo a minha bondade. Rony se diverte muito com isso. Apesar das gracinhas do ruivo me irritarem bastante, fico feliz que ele tenha voltado a sorrir. Ele tem (surpreendentemente) se aplicado nos estudos. Está em dúvida se segue uma carreira no Ministério da Magia como seu pai e um dos seus irmãos ou se candidata a uma vaga de auror.

Graças às pressões que nossos amigos realizaram sobre o ministro, de maneira excepcional eles nos permitirão prestar os exames, mesmo com a gente estando no Refúgio, como chamamos a sombria e imponente habitação de Draco na Finlândia. À tarde fazemos exercícios físicos e seguimos um programa de treinamento que Harry nos ministrava em Hogwarts antes do confronto contra Voldemort. Isso nos deixou muito ágeis e provavelmente salvou nossa vida. Estamos tão bem treinados e flexíveis que, tenho certeza, passaríamos sem problemas nos testes físicos exigidos para a carreira de auror.

Durante a noite temos que verificar o estado de Harry e depois nos dedicamos a mais leituras e estudos. Há cinco dias atrás Draco providenciou um aparelho de T.V. supermoderno e centenas de D.V.D.s. Rony está maravilhado com essa singela invenção trouxa. Tenho que repreendê-lo para que ele não passe a noite assistindo filmes. E também fazemos amor. Muitas vezes. Às vezes também pela manhã. E pensamos muito em Harry quando fazemos. Temos muita sorte de termos um ao outro. E temos sorte de termos Harry. E temos esperança de que ele irá se recuperar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**DRACO**

A minha rotina é de estudos e mais estudos. Faço exercícios físicos à tarde como Hermione me recomendou. Continuo em Hogwarts, pois não tenho nenhum ânimo de retornar à mansão dos Malfoys, que a esta altura está mais fria que um túmulo e mais deserta do que um cemitério à meia noite. Exceto, é claro, pelas minhas lembranças fantasmagóricas. Ainda há centenas de alunos na escola. Alguns que não possuem mais um lar, pois esse foi destruído durante a guerra, e alunos, como eu, do último ano, esperando prestar os exames dos NIEMs. Deram-nos mais um mês para nos preparar. Há quarenta e cinco dias Harry jaz inconsciente na propriedade da minha família na Finlândia. Hermione Granger e Rony Weasley, seus amados amigos cuidam dele como nenhuma outra pessoa seria capaz. Uma vez por semana, Paul Chi, o curandeiro bruxo, visita-o através de uma chave de portal. Eu às vezes vou junto com ele. Nada. O "garoto de ouro" dos grifinórios, como eu costumava chamá-lo pejorativamente, não tem reagido. Chi disse também que o fato de não ter piorado é um sinal positivo. E as possíveis seqüelas.

Fico arrepiado quando lembro de Remo Luppin perguntando ao "Senhor Doutor" se haveria seqüelas e Chi respondendo que era provável que sim. Ainda tenho pesadelos com os cruciatos que recebi do Lorde das Trevas. Mas os piores são quando me lembro de Harry caminhando em direção ao bruxo, indiferente às maldições imperdoáveis. Jornalistas idiotas continuam me procurando para relatar os detalhes da destruição de Voldemort. Gozado, não tenho mais medo de pronunciar o seu nome. Que mal ele poderia me fazer agora? O que poderia ser pior do que me tirar a pessoa que eu amo, bem agora, quando descubri esse amor?

E queria tanto estar lá quando o moreno acordasse! Gostaria de confortá-lo, de dizer que cuidarei dele para o resto da vida. Inferno! É óbvio que ele não precisa de mim, tendo Rony e Hermione. Quando penso no beijo que ele me deu antes da batalha final, quase posso sentir o seu gosto e tocar o seu corpo nos meus sonhos. Por que ele teria me beijado? Não posso imaginar isso como sendo um capricho do "garoto que sobreviveu". Sonserinos fariam isso, não um grifinório nobre e cheio de bons sentimentos. Terei que perguntar para ele. Por favor, não morra, Harry! Você não sabe a sorte que tive de descobrir o que sinto por você.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**HERMIONE**

As horas passam devagar. Todas as semanas escrevo cartas para os meus pais e Rony paras os seus. Eles ainda são vigiados pelo Ministério, pois existem alguns poucos Comensais da Morte à solta. Meus pais julgam que faço parte de uma força-tarefa com várias pessoas cuidando de Harry. Embora sejam bastante liberais, não imagino que aprovariam o fato de sua única filha morar com o namorado e dormir com ele, embora, para o mundo bruxo eu, Rony e Draco já sejamos maiores de idade desde os dezessete anos. E, depois do que passamos, convenhamos, estamos aptos pelo menos a fazer sexo com quem quisermos.

Hoje pela manhã tive a impressão que Harry reagiu ao meu toque quando passava um dos ungüentos mágicos em seu peito. Suspeito que algumas cicatrizes no seu corpo nunca desaparecerão. Fora algumas marcas no seu dorso e na parte interna dos braços, cortesia de Voldemort e de alguns feitiços disparados a esmo pelos seus Comensais, ele parece num sono profundo. Está menos pálido e ganhou algum peso graças aos soros e as poções revigorantes que temos aplicado.

Sempre conversamos com ele, como recomendou Paul Chi. Ele diz que esse vínculo é importante para chegarmos ao "âmago" de Harry, seja lá o que for isso. Sei que médicos trouxas recomendam que se converse com pessoas em coma. Talvez elas possam nos ouvir. Ontem perguntei a ele quando iria nos beijar de novo e Rony teve a impressão de ver um princípio de sorriso em seus lábios. Tenho medo que tenhamos acumulado esperanças vãs. Às vezes tenho medo de estar imaginando coisas quando vejo alguma reação no meu amigo. O que faremos sem você, Harry?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**GINA**

Mal retornamos do treino de quadribol e Isabelle me abraça de maneira possessiva. É um início de verão escaldante na Espanha e nosso quarto refrigerado por magia se esquenta subitamente sob o calor dos nossos corpos. Eu amo Isabelle e ela saber disso. Mas ela sabe também do amor que sempre nutri por Harry. Ela sabe que fizemos amor naquela longínqua tarde de inverno. Ela sabe que as impressões, os sons, os sabores daquele dia ficarão para sempre no meu corpo, no meu coração e na minha alma. Não posso negar a mim mesma o quanto aquilo me marcou. A disposição de Harry de me fazer viver, enquanto ele enfrentava a ameaça do mal, enquanto ele carregava todo o peso do mundo ainda me emocionam. Ninguém mais me amará dessa forma, tenho certeza disso.

Belle arranca minhas roupas trouxas de verão e eu reajo instintivamente. Ou melhor, meu corpo reage. Empurro minha namorada na direção de uma das pequenas camas do nosso alojamento e lanço um feitiço silenciador para que ninguém nos ouça lá fora. Ajudo ela se livrar da camiseta e do sutiã que esconde seus seios fartos. Não sou uma amante passiva e submissa. Ao contrário. Sugo seus mamilos maravilhosos da cor de chocolate e deslizo meu corpo suado sobre sua pele negra brilhante. Seus gemidos enchem o aposento. Ela está tão excitada que meus dedos se introduzem sem qualquer dificuldade no seu interior. Fito seus olhos verdes brilhantes que tanto lembram os olhos de Harry. Ela me dizia brincando que eu só me aproximei dela porque achei irresistível uma garota negra de olhos verdes como os do garoto que eu amava. Ela está sendo modesta, é claro. Isabelle é maravilhosa.

Beijo sua boca, seu nariz, seus lindos olhos verdes. Meus dedos ágeis continuam o trabalho, buscando arrancar dela todo o prazer que merece.

- Diga quem você ama – provoco, pois sei que ela está prestes a atingir o clímax.

- Amo você – ofega minha amante, minha namorada, minha confidente – Só você... – ela diz e então se agarra a mim, arrebatada pelo orgasmo, dizendo palavras amorosas e também obscenidades na sua língua natal. E me beija. Como se precisasse disso para sobreviver. Como se tivesse uma fome insaciável dos meus lábios.

Depois ela exige me devolver o mesmo prazer. Escorregando seu corpo ágil, abre minhas pernas, sua língua percorrendo todos os pontos da minha intimidade. Um dedo brinca em meu interior enquanto sua boca entorpece os meus sentidos. Não é justo com Isabelle, mas quando atinjo o orgasmo, penso em Harry. Por que eu o abandonei, querido? Quando Isabelle me beija novamente e eu roubo de sua boca meu próprio gosto, começo a chorar. Ela também está em prantos. Sabemos que essa é nossa última vez. Desde que retornamos à Espanha sabemos que o meu amor não é o suficiente para ela. Não quando ela sabe que o quanto me preocupo com o "garoto que sobreviveu". Quando a culpa por tê-lo abandonado povoa meus sonhos e aperta meu coração.

Isabelle voltará para a França amanhã. Com o fim da guerra, ela não vê mais sentido em ficar longe dos seus familiares. Quanto a mim, provavelmente continuarei na Espanha e seguirei minha carreira no quadribol. Esse amor intenso nessa tarde foi uma despedida. Como numa certa tarde de inverno, um ano e meio atrás. Estou ficando boa nisso. Daqui alguns dias visitarei Harry, Hermione e Rony.

Preciso me aproximar da vida de Harry de alguma forma. Sei o que Hermione e Rony fizeram por ele. De certa forma, eu mesma instiguei Hermione a tomar a iniciativa. Ele precisava de amor. Do amor que não poderia dar a ele estando em outro país. Provavelmente não haverá mais nada entre nós, mas preciso dizer a ele o quanto significa para mim. Por favor, Harry, não morra!


	25. VERÃO

CAPÍTULO 25

GINA

Decididamente é estranha essa escola da Espanha. Um mês de férias no meio do ano, onde eu deveria estar treinando quadribol. Eu nunca terei uma formação mágica tão boa quanto os meus amigos que ficaram em Hogwarts. Não que eu precise. Sou uma bruxa razoavelmente habilidosa. No período em que estive naquele país, aprendi muito mais sobre quadribol do que sobre feitiços. É praticamente certo que eu tenha um contrato profissional bastante vantajoso após a escola.

Nessas férias, contudo, pouco treinarei quadribol. Ser a melhor artilheira da escola tem as suas vantagens. Através de uma chave de portal rumo para a Inglaterra. A Toca ainda está vazia, pois meus pais continuam escondidos pelo Ministério da Magia. Foi um sacrifício conseguir convencer os burocratas ministeriais a permitir a minha volta para o país. Temem que ainda existam Comensais da Morte soltos por aí, o que sinceramente eu duvido. Eles acham que sendo uma Weasley e amiga de Harry Potter, corro ainda algum perigo. Como se os partidários de Voldemort tivessem a coragem de agir sem a presença do mestre. Disse a eles que voltaria com ou sem consentimento. Sou uma Weasley e não sou mais aquela garotinha indefesa que Harry Potter salvou da Câmara Secreta. E o fato de não ter participado da guerra ainda me enche de culpa.

Todos queriam salvar a "pobre garota Weasley". Não tenho raiva de Harry, Rony ou Hermione por isso. Tenho raiva de mim mesma por ter cedido aos apelos de todos para que ficasse distante. Quando falo com Rony, sinto que ele amadureceu muitos anos em alguns meses. Todos possuem aquela sombra nos olhos, como se sobreviver ao horror os tivesse marcado para sempre. Mesmo Draco Malfoy. Só eu fui poupada. Estranho conversar civilizadamente com alguém que sempre ofendia a minha família e se julgava melhor do que todo mundo pela riqueza que possuía. E Hermione disse que _esse_ Draco Malfoy está apaixonado por Harry Potter. Não sei se acredito muito. Ou se tenho ciúme de ter alguém que se preocupe tanto com "garoto que sobreviveu" quanto eu, Rony e Hermione.

Caminho um tanto perdida pela Londres trouxa. Fred e Jorge alugaram um pequeno apartamento para minha estadia na Inglaterra. Não suportaria a Toca vazia e desconfio que a minha presença espante as aventuras amorosas que os gêmeos cultivam no pequeno apartamento que possuem no Beco Diagonal. Preciso me acostumar a ter irmãos ricos. Os dois queriam me entupir de galeões, talvez com medo que a sua irmãzinha passe fome ou fique perdida e desamparada no mundo trouxa. À noite encontrarei Draco Malfoy e, espero, partiremos em breve para a Finlândia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DRACO

As provas acabaram se tornando mais chatas do que propriamente difíceis. Estudei tanto que terminei de fazer as questões teóricas de DCAT primeiro do que todo mundo. Ouvi mais tarde alguns idiotas, aos cochichos, insinuando que eu sabia tudo sobre feitiços e maldições imperdoáveis por ser oriundo de uma família de Comensais da Morte. Como se Lucio e Narcisa Malfoy ministrassem cursos teóricos. Estudar era uma forma saudável de esquecer por algum tempo (pouco tempo na verdade) DELE.

Felizmente nem todos me são hostis. Vários grifinórios me cumprimentam e perguntam se eu tenho notícias DELE. Como posso parar de pensar em VOCÊ, querido?

Sento sob uma velha árvore e curto por alguns momentos a infinita liberdade de não fazer nada nem possuir momentaneamente qualquer compromisso. De maneira insuportável meu pensamento cai sobre ELE. Hoje à noite irei à Londres trouxa onde Gina Weasley está provisoriamente instalada. Será muito estranho conversar civilizadamente com a ruiva, que eu imagino, também seja apaixonada por ELE. Ela não sabe, mas a chave de portal que nos levará ao "Refúgio" , como Hermione chama a minha propriedade na Finlândia, só será ativada dentro de dois dias. Burocracias idiotas do Ministério. Os cretinos ficam inventando coisas fingindo eficiência. Quando eu me lembro da "eficiência" deles para se livrar de..., bem vocês sabem, meu sangue ferve e eu tenho vontade de me transformar num desses terroristas trouxas e mandar todos aqueles idiotas pelos ares com algum feitiço explosivo.

Malcom Stevens e Stella Anderson passam por mim de mãos dadas e acenam felizes. Os dois são muito simpáticos e insuportavelmente bonitos. Lembro daquela vez em que ELE os salvou das garras dos sonserinos. Felizmente eles terão um restante de adolescência melhor do que os que entraram em Hogwarts no meu ano. Eles crescerão preocupados com quadribol, namoros, arrumar um emprego depois de Hogwarts, continuar os estudos no mundo mágico ou no mundo trouxa. Nada de Comensais da Morte, salvar o mundo, escolher um lado naquela maldita guerra. Droga, por que eu não nasci alguns anos mais tarde? Por que, com todas as maldições, VOCÊ não nasceu alguns anos mais tarde e deixou essa insanidade de salvar o mundo para outra pessoa? Por que VOCÊ tinha que ser um maldito herói?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

GINA

Finalmente encontrei o endereço. Usei um elevador, que segundo Hermione me explicou uma vez, funciona graças a um negócio chamado eletricidade. O apartamento é cheio de artefatos trouxas, alguns dos quais eu conheço graças a minha amiga e outros nem faço idéia para que servem. Pequeno, funcional, bonito. Meus irmãos abarrotaram a geladeira de porcarias trouxas e bruxas. Arranco minha camisa com o emblema da banda bruxa "As Esquisitonas", tiro meus jeans e descalço as sandálias, sentindo a liberdade de estar quase despida, tendo o apartamento inteiro ao meu dispor. Sento no sofá confortável no meio da sala e pronuncio um feitiço agitando a varinha, tornando o ambiente fresco e escuro.

Estou sonolenta e cansada, preciso de um banho, mas apenas recosto no sofá seminua e o desejo me invade como uma lâmina afiada. Afinal tenho dezessete anos e até a uma semana atrás possuía uma vida sexual ativa e uma namorada dedicada e bonita. Gostaria, por isso mesmo, de pensar em Isabelle, em seus beijos urgentes, em seu esguio corpo negro roçando o meu, em sua boca capturando o seu próprio gosto depois de ter seu clitóris sugado por mim. Penso nela também. Mas a imagem do moreno de olhos verdes se impõe entre nós de maneira devastadora. Sua inocência, sua delicadeza, que minhas amigas que não gostam de garotos, diziam que só meninas possuem. Seus olhos cheios de lágrimas de preocupação pelas pessoas que amava.

Deslizo minha mão para dentro da fina calcinha branca que separa a minha nudez do resto do mundo. Acaricio meus seios e penso em Isabelle beijando-os. Mas é Harry que eu sinto dentro de mim quando fricciono meu ponto mais sensível. Lembro daquela tarde de inverno que foi a mais quente da minha vida. Lembro de como eu e Harry perdemos a virgindade juntos. Estou molhada e meus mamilos doem de tão duros. Tenho dezessete anos e ardo de desejo e remorsos. Meus dedos trabalham ágeis. Ah, Isabelle, por que você não aceitou ser um dos meus dois amores? Você poderia estar aqui nesse momento, me tocando com você sempre fez, submetendo-se aos meus desejos. Você que dizia que eu era sua dona. Há tanto tempo não preciso fazer isso sozinha. Harry não será meu, eu sei, a não ser nos meus sonhos. Gozo pensando no carinho que ele sempre teve por mim e nas loucuras que minha amante fazia comigo na Espanha. Gozo mais de uma vez, arranco o que restava da minha roupa e durmo nua, abraçada, no meu sonho a Harry e Isabelle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DRACO

Gina abre a porta do apartamento trouxa vestindo um jeans claro e uma camiseta sem mangas. Seus pés estão nus e seus cabelos, agora curtos e um tanto desmanchados lhe dão um ar de garota ingênua e ao mesmo tempo sexy. Ela é linda, não é a toa que dizem que ELE gostava dela. Não é a toa que Pansy dizia que ela seria a primeira garota com quem dormiria se deixasse de gostar de rapazes.

Educada, me convida para entrar e diz que está preparando um jantar com as porcarias trouxas que seus irmãos deixaram na geladeira. Estou bastante sem jeito. Ela sorri:

- Sabe, Draco – brincou a menina – Nunca imaginei você tímido na frente de uma garota.

Jantamos um disco redondo com queijo e outras coisas por cima. Pizza, eu acho. Não é ruim. Durante o jantar, explico o contratempo criado pelo Ministério. Ela, junto comigo, xinga os burocratas de vários nomes obscenos e eu rio com a veemência com que ela diz os palavrões. Explico que Hermione e seu irmão terão que vir a Londres para prestar os exames. Não quiseram despachar funcionários do ministério para o "Refúgio", alegando uma lei qualquer que obriga os estudantes a prestar os exames na Inglaterra.

Durante três dias tomaremos conta DELE sozinhos. Na verdade eu tinha esperança de fazer isso, mas anteontem recebi a carta da garota se prontificando a me ajudar. Ela dizia que devia a vida a ELE e o mínimo que poderia fazer seria cuidar DELE por alguns dias. Conversamos até tarde da noite e falamos sobre várias coisas sem importância, mas estranhamente nos descobrimos simpáticos um com o outro e companhias agradáveis. Quando faço menção de ir embora, ela me impede e diz que há bastante espaço no apartamento.

Combinamos de passar os dois dias juntos até a ida para o "Refúgio". Ela arruma uma cama para mim, fazendo um feitiço que aumenta o sofá da sala. É uma bruxa muito habilidosa. Quando eu me ajeito para dormir, ela me pergunta se preciso de alguma coisa. Estupidamente deixei em Hogwarts a poção que costumo tomar para dormir sem sonhar. Digo que está tudo bem, mas horas depois ainda não preguei os olhos, temendo meus próprios sonhos. Quando finalmente durmo, não sei se por minutos ou horas, padeço em sonhos torturantes, onde as maldições cruciatos me partem em pedaços. Onde revejo ELE recebendo os feitiços lançados pelo Lorde das Trevas. Tento gritar em agonia, mas sufoco sem ar e finalmente acordo suado, chorando, trêmulo, com Gina Weasley me abraçando e me confortando.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

GINA

Draco é realmente uma companhia agradável. Evito, durante o jantar trouxa com pizza e aqueles insuportáveis refrigerantes gasosos, perguntar-lhe sobre os seus sentimentos a respeito de Harry. Estranhamente, percebo, ele evita dizer o nome "Harry", sempre se referindo ao "garoto que sobreviveu" como ELE. Depois eu me recordo de uma antiga superstição bruxa. "Não pronuncie o nome de seu amor enquanto ele corre perigo". Oh, céus! Quem diria, Draco Malfoy, apaixonado e supersticioso! Ele queria ir embora, mas insisto para que fique. Perguntei de maneira irônica se ele precisava de mais alguma coisa para que sua noite fosse confortável e ele surpreendentemente responde que não, não entendendo ou não apreciando a segunda intenção da pergunta. Decididamente está apaixonado.

Como sempre, demoro a pegar no sono. Finalmente, quando me levanto para apanhar um copo de água, vejo Draco se agitando em desespero na cama que conjurei para ele na sala. É um pesadelo terrível, provavelmente muito parecido com os que Rony contava que Harry tinha com Voldemort. Tento acordá-lo gentilmente, sem sucesso. Quando finalmente o chacoalho, ele acorda em prantos e todo suado, a camiseta colada ao seu corpo (muito bonito, por sinal). Ele está ofegante e fica bastante constrangido ao se descobrir chorando, ao lado de uma garota. Rapazes são tão complicados!

A minha experiência com Harry me tornou uma expert em garotos sofredores. Eu o abraço e o conforto durante alguns minutos. A princípio está tenso e tenta se livrar dos meus braços, depois acaba aceitando-os e encosta a cabeça no meu peito. Acaricio seus cabelos loiros muito finos e pergunto se ele quer conversar a respeito.

- A luta contra Voldemort – Draco diz após alguns momentos tensos. Depois de tomar uma poção calmante que eu sempre carrego para situações de emergência ele me fala dos seus pesadelos constantes, onde a luta final contra os Comensais da Morte sempre retornava, assim como as maldições cruciatus. E a dor de Harry. Ele me conta sobre a coragem de Harry, ainda sem mencionar o seu nome. De como ele o havia livrado de morrer, sacrificando-se de maneira corajosa e doentia. Quando acaba, embora mais calmo, lágrimas escorrem pelo seu rosto pálido.

- Vamos, Draco – eu lhe digo, levantando da cama improvisada e lhe estendendo a mão – Você vai dormir comigo.

- Vou? – ele pergunta surpreso

- Vai – digo de maneira decidida – Há bastante espaço na cama.

Ainda surpreso, ele não rejeita o convite, mas tenta ficar longe de mim sob os lençóis que coloquei na cama confortável. Brinco com ele:

- Deixa de ser bobo. Chega mais pra cá. A sua fama em Hogwarts era de não temer dormir com garotas ou meninos.

- Isso foi antes... – ele se interrompe, provavelmente percebendo que falaria alguma coisa reveladora.

- Antes de se apaixonar por Harry Potter – completo. Para minha surpresa ele não nega a afirmação. Apenas sorri de maneira triste antes de dizer:

- Não me diga que você também é uma "empata", Srta. Weasley.

- Não é preciso ter o dom da Hermione para perceber – digo, puxando-o para um abraço que ele retribui – Seja bem-vindo ao clube.

Draco acariciou o meu rosto e me deu um beijo. Nada muito ousado, apenas um pequeno beijo perto dos meus lábios. Surpresa com a sua ternura retribuí, mas ele já estava dormindo, ainda me abraçando. Fiquei por vários momentos acariciando seu rosto e seus cabelos. Se não teria Harry (e eu não teria!), pelo menos cuidaria daqueles que poderiam fazê-lo feliz. O meu último pensamento antes de dormir é uma prece para alguma divindade remota suplicando pela vida DELE.


	26. FALANDO COM ELE

CAPÍTULO 26

Harry estava cercado por uma escuridão espessa. Esse mundo sombrio o protegia da dor e das lembranças desagradáveis. Exceto por alguns bons momentos com os seus amigos, a vida para ele não havia sido muito gentil. O peso de uma responsabilidade de matar ou ser morto. As pessoas que o desprezavam ou o viam como uma aberração. As dores de uma batalha insana. Ele não tinha como despertar. Apenas se lembrava dos seus queridos amigos correndo riscos por sua causa. Melhor seria vagar pelas sombras o resto da eternidade. O mundo seria muito melhor sem a sua presença.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DRACO

Hoje à tarde iremos para o Refúgio. Passamos dois dias juntos e posso considerar Gina Weasley uma grande amiga. Ela não me deixou mais dormir na cama improvisada na sala e acordei com seu rosto bonito pairando sobre mim e com suas mãos macias afagando os meus cabelos. Nos beijamos sofregamente. A manhã passada foi igual. Resisti ao desejo de abraçá-la e tomá-la nos meus braços. Na manhã de hoje ela tomou a iniciativa. Seu beijo tem gosto de pasta de dentes de menta e refrigerante trouxa de limão. Aprecio o sabor dele e aos poucos meu corpo reage. Tenho dezoito anos, estou carente. Aquele que eu descobri o amor da minha vida está num lugar frio com pessoas que o amam cuidando dele. Estou só. Correspondo ao beijo e enlaço seu corpo. Debaixo de uma comprida camisa de quadribol, Gina Weasley não usa nada. Minha mão esgueira-se por debaixo da única peça e sinto os seus seios firmes e o arrepio de sua pele.

Ela retira a minha camisa e retribui a carícia em meu peito, dá uma pequena mordida em meu mamilo e sua mão ágil puxa o calção largo que usei para dormir. Sua mão trabalha habilmente no meu pênis, acaricia meus testículos. Estou perdendo completamente o controle. O desejo que senti por Harry não havia ainda se manifestado de maneira plenamente erótica até esse momento. Todo o tesão vem à tona. Eu peço, não, imploro, que ela pare ou não conseguirei me controlar mais por muito tempo. Indiferente aos meus pedidos, Gina me deixa completamente nu e, com os olhos fechados e arfando febrilmente, sinto os seus lábios e sua língua se moverem gentilmente sobre a minha ereção.

- Gina, assim eu vou... – arquejo inutilmente.

- Não se segure – ela sussurra, afastando os lábios por um momento, mas trabalhando com suas mãos, uma delas escorregando pelos testículos e acariciando embaixo, gentilmente.

Em pouco tempo atinjo o clímax, ejaculando fartamente na sua boca, arqueando o corpo, enquanto ela continua me torturando com seus lábios macios e com suas mãos de fada.

- Desculpe – murmurei minutos mais tarde – Não consegui me segurar.

- Não era mesmo para que você se segurasse – ela me responde. Ela está deitada sobre o meu peito, ainda me acariciando. Sua língua brinca de maneira travessa sobre meu mamilo direito e uma da suas mãos ainda está sobre a minha virilha – E antes que você se preocupe, saiba que eu fiz tudo isso pensando em você, com você. O Harry não tem nada a ver com isso.

- Não mesmo? – pergunto cético.

- Eu consigo separar as coisas, Draco – ela diz calmamente e me beija de novo – Mas você pode fazer amor comigo pensando nele. Eu não me importo – acrescenta de maneira sedutora, massageando de novo a minha ereção.

Ela sobe sobre meu corpo, arranca a camisa e contemplo seu belo corpo. Ela coloca os dedos da na minha boca e depois acaricia os próprios seios. Reparei que antes de subir sobre mim, havia tomado um frasco de um pequeno vidro, certamente uma poção anticoncepcional. Garota prevenida. Ela determina o ritmo. Pouco antes de atingir o orgasmo, deita-se sobre mim, coloca as mãos sobre as minhas pálpebras e diz entre beijos arfantes que anunciam o seu gozo e antecedem mais uma vez o meu.

- Você pode pensar nele – diz de maneira sensual. Então ela geme alto e goza maravilhosamente, seu corpo vibrando sobre o meu. E eu, não sendo nenhum pouco justo com ela, penso em Harry. Tenho um orgasmo devastador pensando nele.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

GINA

De manhã, após o sexo, fazemos uma guerra de travesseiros como duas crianças. Sei que Draco estava sem jeito. Garotos são assim. Acho que eles pensam que vamos obrigá-los a casar depois de uma transa. Sexo com meninas é bem menos complicado, além de não se correr o risco de gravidez. Draco foi um amante gentil e carinhoso. Estava carente e se submeteu docemente a mim.Vou acabar me transformando numa dominadora sexual. Na hora do café da manhã ele ainda está constrangido.

- Não é como se você tivesse me violentado ou algo parecido – digo para animá-lo – Pensando bem, acho que foi o contrário...

- Seu irmão vai me matar – diz ele, finalmente parecendo se animar um pouco.

- Você não acha que eu discuto a minha vida sexual com a família, não é mesmo? E, depois, acho que depois do que ele andou aprontando com Harry e Hermione...

- Você sabe? – ele pergunta surpreso.

- Hermione. Não temos segredos.

- Bem, e você não fica...

- Chocada? Constrangida? Enciumada?

- Bem... é. Algo assim.

- Sinceramente, fiquei feliz pelo Harry.

Draco apenas resmunga algo como "grifinórios são muito estranhos" e continua tomando seu café da manhã. Depois saímos para comprar blusas de inverno. Ele me conta do frio glacial que faz no Refúgio. Admito que Draco tem muito bom gosto para roupas, tendo passado a vida, diferentemente de mim, no luxo e na opulência. Uso mais dos galeões que Fred e Jorge me deram. Compramos algumas capas bruxas de inverno e pesadas jaquetas trouxas. Parecemos um casal de jovens ricos fúteis, comprando roupas de inverno, enquanto um verão tórrido cozinha Londres.

Depois, carregando nossas malas, caminhamos de mãos dadas até o local em que os digníssimos burocratas do ministério colocaram a chave do portal. Em poucos segundos o calor sufocante do verão londrino é substituído por um frio glacial. Felizmente eu e Draco nos agasalhamos antes de tocar o objeto. Pobres Rony e Hermione. Dois meses enclausurados nessa geladeira tamanho família.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Às vezes sinto mãos suaves me acariciando. Tenho medo de acordar e descobrir que é apenas um sonho. Não quero que as mãos que me tocam com carinho desapareçam. Lembro apenas das luzes e da dor. Uma dor excruciante, como se minha alma e meu corpo fossem partidos em mil pedaços. Lembro que era necessário resistir a ela. Tinha que fazer um sacrifício. Só mais um. Algo muito pesado cairia sobre as pessoas. Algo como segurar o mundo. Se eu acreditasse em alguma coisa, rezaria para que as pessoas estivessem bem. E para afastar a dor. Eu sei que ela está presente. Que ela vai me envolver se eu abrir os olhos. Oh, por favor, preciso daquelas mãos, preciso fugir da dor!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DRACO

Rony e Hermione partem ressabiados. Cogitaram inclusive não prestar os exames. Não posso deixar de me comover com a dedicação dos dois a ELE. Gina usou um argumento irrefutável:

- Como vocês acham que Harry vai se sentir se souber que de alguma maneira prejudicou a vida de vocês?

Essa ruiva é fogo! Não acredito que ela tem só dezessete anos e possa ser tão segura sobre tudo. Instruídos pelo casal e pelo Dr. Chi, aplicamos todos os procedimentos NELE. Quando eu e Gina o vemos, aparentemente dormindo, temos que nos controlar para não chorar novamente. Embora esteja bem melhor do que estava na Inglaterra, parece pálido e sem vida. É difícil acreditar que possa se recuperar. A todo o momento lembro das palavras sombrias do curandeiro. Seqüelas... Gina aperta minha mão e sorri aparentando uma confiança que sei que não possui.

Durmo muito mal e nem os carinhos e o conforto de Gina me consolam muito. A rotina é monótona. Pelo menos Rony e Hermione estudavam para os NIEMs e faziam exercícios físicos pensando numa futura carreira de auror. Realmente fiquei impressionado em como eles pareciam fortes. O Weasley deve ter crescido mais ainda, se é que isso é possível. E faziam amor, é claro. Eu e Gina dormimos juntos esses dias, mas como dois irmãos. Nnhum de nós se mostrou entusiasmado em tomar a iniciativa para algo mais do que carinhos fraternos. A causa da nossa súbita castidade continuava seu longo sono. Será que ELE tem sonhos? O que será que se passa em sua mente?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Então foi isso. Voldemort. Maldições imperdoáveis, vontade de ferir, de causar dor. Não é tanto a dor que o mantém desacordado. É principalmente o medo de enfrentar a verdade. Hermione e Rony sobreviveram? Draco sobreviveu? Ele não suportaria a dor de perder mais alguém. Ele recebe uma carícia em seu peito e em seu rosto. Sente algo sobre os lábios. Alguém está falando com ele. Por favor, não se afaste. É tão bom receber a atenção das pessoas. Ele, que havia sido tão carente de afeto. Não se afaste. As memórias de um garoto abandonado embaixo da escada ainda doem em sua alma. Mas há uma dor maior. Ele não pode abrir os olhos. Ou pode?

O garoto no armário debaixo da escada sempre sonhou que um dia alguém viria buscá-lo e fazê-lo feliz. Mas ele sabia também que esse dia nunca chegaria. Então, nas noites frias ele chorava silenciosamente. Não queria que descobrissem que ele era fraco. Que era carente. Num impulso, ele segurou a mão que o acariciava sobre o peito. Ele estava chorando. Havia dor. No corpo, na alma. Voldemort lhe dissera na linguagem sibilante das cobras que ele sempre ficaria sozinho. Que arrancaria tudo dele, até que nada sobrasse no mundo. E ele mais uma vez tinha medo de ficar só. Debaixo de uma escada, num dormitório vazio enquanto seus amigos namoravam. Você não está mais sozinho, alguém lhe diz. Ele sente duas gotas quentes sobre o seu peito. Não me abandone, alguém lhe diz. Eu amo você, a voz lhe diz mais de uma vez e Harry sente algo quente e macio sobre os lábios. Então os seus belos olhos verdes se abrem ele se sente pronto para enfrentar a dor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Sabe, eu escrevi cartas endereçadas a você, que temo que nunca leia. Eu passei anos tornando a sua vida pior do que já era, apenas porque quando tínhamos onze anos você recusou minha amizade. Você estava certo, é claro. Eu já sabia o quanto você era especial. Depois, eu apenas o achava desejável. Um rapaz bonito que me atraía, embora eu já gostasse de você e temesse admitir. E o quanto eu invejei a Granger e o Weasley! Sabe, eu nunca acreditei realmente que era melhor do que eles, eu apenas não suportava saber que eles estavam com você. Que eles davam atenção a você._

_Por favor, Harry, não morra! Eu sei o quanto seus amigos ficariam arrasados se você nos deixasse agora. Estou sendo egoísta, é claro. Eu sou um maldito sonserino, lembra? Você não pode me deixar, não agora que eu descobri que amo você. Amo você, ouviu? Eu posso esperar a vida inteira para saber se você pode algum dia você vai sentir algo por mim. Amo você tanto que não me importaria se você simplesmente me desprezasse e caísse nos braços da Gina ou dos seus amigos. É claro que eles te merecem mais do que eu._

_Mas, não nos deixe, por favor! Por favor! Você pode me ouvir, não é? Você sesta segurando a minha mão nesse momento. O Weasley vai me matar se você despertar nos meus braços. Céus! Você está chorando! Escute, Harry. Tudo acabou. Voldemort está morto. Você não está sozinho, nunca mais vamos deixá-lo sozinho. Nós te amamos. Eu te amo. Fique comigo, por favor!_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

DRACO

Eu sou patético, pensei. Eu, Draco Malfoy, sou patético. Mas ainda continuo com lágrimas nos olhos. É uma despedida, eu disse a Hermione e ao ruivo. Ele, que continua muito ciumento com Harry, não queria permitir. Mas a irmã e a namorada o convenceram. Despejei todo o meu sentimento em cima DELE. DELE não. De Harry, já está na hora de parar com essa superstição bruxa ridícula! Surpreso, descobri que escorriam lágrimas dos seus olhos fechados. Procuro confortá-lo. Tento dizer coisas agradáveis.

Então senti a sua mão apertando a minha enquanto beijava os seus lábios. Por Merlin! Ele se moveu! Estou paralisado. Chamo Hermione e Rony? Em algum momento, em meio às minha dúvidas, seus olhos belos olhos verdes se abriram. Harry havia despertado.


	27. O RETORNO

CAPÍTULO 27

DRACO

Seria muito legal dizer que Harry Potter abriu os olhos, me beijou e nós vivemos felizes para sempre. Isso seria uma versão gay engraçada daqueles contos trouxas. A verdade, contudo, é que Harry tremeu de dor, como se estivesse em agonia e convulsões começaram a sacudi-lo.

Rony Weasley olhou desconfiado quando eu disse que queria me despedir. Ele e Hermione voltaram de Londres corados, provavelmente desacostumados com o calor. Eu partiria, pois precisava me inscrever para um estágio no Ministério se estivesse interessado em seguir a carreira de preparador profissional de poções. Gina ficaria alguns dias ainda com o casal antes de voltar para a Espanha.

- Por favor – eu quase supliquei.

Vejam vocês, eu, um Malfoy suplicando.

Weasley concordou, embora eu tenha tido a impressão que Hermione havia lhe dado um cutucão. Entrei no aposento e aí a série de eventos se desencadeou.

- O que está acontecendo? – o ruivo perguntou, me fuzilando com seus olhos azuis. Hermione deu um empurrão no namorado e imobilizou Harry com um feitiço, impedindo que as convulsões continuassem. Gina, da porta do aposento, assistia a tudo chocada.

- Chame o Doutor Chi imediatamente – disse Hermione, me entregando um pequeno espelho. Conhecia muito bem essas engenhocas. O espelho se comunicava com o seu par, certamente em poder do medibruxo.

Rony e Hermione (principalmente Hermione) sabiam muito bem o que fazer. Enquanto o ruivo procurava acalmar Harry conversando com ele e afagando seus cabelos negros, agora muito compridos, Hermione aplicava através de seringas mágicas (sem agulhas) algumas poções no amigo. Explicaram-me depois que era para relaxar a sua musculatura e evitar a tensão causada pela imobilidade induzida. Embora o moreno não dissesse nada, era possível perceber que ele sentia muita dor. Ao meu lado Gina tinha lágrimas nos olhos, presenciando o esforço do casal para aliviar o sofrimento do amigo.

Ouvimos um barulho vindo da lareira da sala de estar e Paul Chi em pessoa estava presente no Refúgio. O cara podia ser um metido insuportável mas era impossível negar a sua competência. Pediu para que todos se afastassem e com um aceno de varinha ergueu Harry de sua cama. Instrumentos mágicos dançavam em torno dele, enquanto Rony olhava abismado e Hermione consolava Gina. Então Harry deu um grito. O primeiro som que emitia desde que abriu os olhos. E coisas parecendo espectros esverdeados desprenderam-se do seu corpo. Hermione teve que conter o casal de irmãos, pois ambos queriam correr para junto dele. Eu, de minha parte, estava paralisado. Finalmente Harry foi baixado novamente na cama. Uma redoma foi conjurada pelo medibruxo, envolvendo-o numa penumbra agradável. O moreno pareceu enfim relaxar e fechou os olhos. De maneira eficiente, um muito pálido Doutor Chi apontou para fora do aposento. Saímos em direção à sala de estar, seguidos pelo médico.

- Impressionante – sussurrou ele.

- O que diabos foi aquilo? – perguntei perturbado.

- Aquilo foi seu amigo expelindo as maldições que recebeu. Diziam que isso era possível, mas duvido que alguém tenha presenciado tal fato anteriormente – explicou calmamente o medibruxo.

- Nossa! É pra comemorar? – disse Gina de maneira irônica. Decididamente a ruiva não simpatizava com o curandeiro.

- Talvez, minha cara – replicou Chi com frieza – O que presenciamos foi um bruxo recuperar-se de incontáveis maldições imperdoáveis. Provavelmente é um fato histórico e inédito.

- Ele... – tive medo de terminar a pergunta.

- Vai sobreviver. Ou eu não me chamo Paul Chi – disse por fim o medibruxo com sua arrogância característica.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

HARRY

Quando abro os olhos novamente, uma penumbra suave me envolve como se fosse um abraço gentil. Três vultos estão além da penumbra e parecem sorrir.

- Nada de pular em cima dele – diz uma voz austera de um homem mais velho.

A redoma, ou seja, lá o que fosse que me envolvia se dissipou e percebo que os três jovens que estão ao redor da cama têm realmente dificuldades para atender o pedido do homem mais velho.

- Ah, Harry – disse Hermione emocionada.

- Oi, Cara – disse Rony.

Gina Weasley não dizia nada, mas aparentava algo entre um sorriso e o choro. Um homem com traços orientais se aproxima da cama e me diz com uma voz afetada:

- Bom dia, Senhor Potter. Sou o seu médico. Meu nome é Paul Chi. O senhor não me conhece, mas o seu amigo Draco Malfoy me contratou. O senhor esteve cerca de dois meses em coma aos cuidados do Sr. Weasley e da Srta. Granger.

Eu apenas acompanhava o discurso do homem, tentando apreender os fatos. Draco Malfoy havia contratado o curandeiro? Então me lembrei dos últimos meses. Draco me salvando num momento de crise. O beijo antes da batalha. Se tivesse sangue suficiente correndo pelas veias, teria ficado vermelho. Mas, por que não consigo falar ou me mover?

- O senhor demorará algum tempo para poder articular palavras ou se mover. O seu corpo irá se recuperar dos feitiços recebido aos poucos - diz o curandeiro como se lesse os meus pensamenttos - Tente relaxar. Seus amigos cuidarão de tudo.

Ah, claro! Relaxar. Quase não posso me mover e não consigo falar. Dá realmente pra ficar muito relaxado! Depois de me explicar a situação (delicada, na minha opinião), ele me dá uma poção e eu durmo de novo. Várias horas, pelo visto. Volto a sentir dor. Muita dor. Sinto mãos macias acariciando minhas costas. Estou deitado de bruços e Hermione massageia meus músculos e os embebe com algum tipo de ungüento que alivia um pouco o meu desconforto. Ela me vira de frente sem dificuldade. Devo estar uma pena. Tenho medo de olhar em algum espelho. Devo estar cadavérico. Volto a dormir.

Mais tarde Rony está acariciando meu rosto. Sorrio para o meu amigo. Ele me dá um beijo delicado nos lábios. Está mais forte e mais bonito. Não é mais aquele moleque magrelo e desengonçado que eu conheci nos primeiros anos em Hogwarts. Penso que ele seria muito mais feliz se não tivéssemos nos conhecido no trem a caminho da escola há sete anos.

- Eu amo você, Harry – ele me diz – Não suportaria que você morresse depois de nos salvar - Após dizer isso ele me beija novamente e posso ver duas grossas lágrimas escorrendo por sua face.

- Eu também amo você, Rony – digo quase sem perceber. Ele ainda estava acariciando meu rosto, quando me encara surpreso. O curandeiro disse que eu demoraria semanas até conseguir articular algum som em palavras. Ele não sabe do que Harry Potter é capaz, penso orgulhoso.

- As meninas precisam saber disso! – quase grita feliz o meu amigo. De maneira impulsiva ele me pega no colo (decididamente devo estar um esqueleto). Me leva até a sala, onde Hermione e Gina estavam conversando.

Conheço bem a minha amiga Hermione. Tenho certeza que ela estava pronta para dar uma bronca, mas ao me ver acordado, ajuda Rony a me ajeitar no sofá.

- Oi, meninas – digo simplesmente. Minha voz está bem mais grave e um pouco mais rouca.

As duas me abraçam com força. Até dói um pouco, mas eu não teria coragem de reclamar. Pretendo daqui para frente aproveitar todas as oportunidades de receber e retribuir manifestações de afeto. O dia segue de maneira engraçada. Ainda tenho dificuldade de locomoção, mas já posso falar normalmente.

- Simas então está morto – digo de maneira sombria.

- Não se culpe por isso, Harry – diz Hermione – Você salvou o mundo mágico e, provavelmente o mundo trouxa também. Seria impossível evitar mortes.

Gina me ajeita no seu colo. Os dois Weasleys certamente estão se divertindo muito me tratando como um bebê. Um pouco mais cedo ela aparou meu cabelo e os penteou, ajeitando-os num caprichado rabo de cavalo. Me recuso ainda a encarar um espelho. Pela maneira como Rony me carregou e Hermione me virou na cama para aplicar os ungüentos, devo estar com o peso de um garoto de cinco anos. A cada cinco minutos ela me dá um beijo. Na hora de comer, a coisa é mais humilhante ainda. Não consigo segurar nada em minhas mãos e Gina, radiante, me dá comida na boca. Uma sopa, pois também tenho problemas com alimentos sólidos. Dobby e os demais elfos fizeram uma algazarra quando souberam da minha recuperação. Dobby chorou aos berros de felicidade. Finalmente pergunto por Draco Malfoy. Rony ficou muito vermelho, enquanto Hermione e Gina riam. Notei que o ruivo andava muito possessivo nos últimos tempos.

- Apenas descanse agora, Harry – me diz Hermione - Depois falamos sobre isso.

Descanso. Pouco me resta no momento. Apesar de tudo, estou feliz, cercado por meus amigos que sobreviveram aos horrores da guerra. Então por que sinto que falta alguma coisa?


	28. O FIM DA MAGIA

CAPÍTULO 28

DRACO

Bem, todos agora já sabem o que foi o verão de dois anos atrás. Adoraria ter ficado no Refúgio para acompanhar a recuperação de Harry. Mas naquele momento ele tinha o Weasley e Hermione. E eu, que tirei notas excelentes nos NIEM's, precisava iniciar um estágio no setor farmacêutico do Ministério da Magia na área de poções. Não que eu precisasse trabalhar. Mesmo sem o dinheiro que a família da minha mãe me deixou através de Severo Snape, já seria suficientemente rico para viver três ou quatro vidas de ociosidade. Mas não posso fazer isso. Não pretendo levar uma vida que não seja digna de Harry Potter. Continuava com a esperança tola de conquistá-lo.

O mundo mágico estava em festa, pois o convencido Paul Chi espalhou para todo mundo que "O Eleito" estava vivo e sobreviveria aos ferimentos de guerra graças a ele. Teve a decência, entretanto, de mencionar Hermione Granger e Rony Weasley como figuras essenciais na recuperação do rapaz. Teve também a decência de não mencionar o seu paradeiro. Omitiu, obviamente as seqüelas resultantes de dezenas de cruciatos recebidos e inúmeras outras maldições. Fiquei sabendo de tudo na primeira visita que fiz ao Refúgio depois de sua recuperação.

Ele me parecia ainda muito frágil, por isso (na minha opinião) absolutamente irresistível. Weasley fazia questão de carregá-lo para todo lado. Pela enésima vez amaldiçoei esse ruivo que podia desfrutar da proximidade do moreno. Harry Potter frágil e desamparado. Tentei não pensar (muito) em mim mesmo no lugar de Rony, segurando Harry em meus braços. Afagando seu rosto, beijando seus lábios. Céus! Estava ficando louco.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_- Eu disse para o seu amigo Remo Luppin que haveria seqüelas – dizia com uma voz muito séria Paul Chi. Era a voz de um curandeiro dando uma má notícia._

_- Eu... não vou poder andar novamente? – perguntou Harry, visivelmente preocupado. Hermione segurava sua mão de maneira maternal_

_- Oh, não – tratou de dizer rapidamente o curandeiro – Existem inúmeros feitiços para recuperar articulações destruídas. Nós já estamos providenciando isso. Quanto a isso o senhor não precisa se preocupar, Senhor Potter._

_- Então qual é o problema que o Harry vai ter que enfrentar? – perguntou Weasley com impaciência, educado como um trasgo montanhês._

_- Entenda, Sr. Weasley – começou a explicar o bruxo mais velho com o seu insuportável e arrogante didatismo – É um milagre que o seu amigo esteja vivo. A sua sobrevivência desafia todos os conhecimentos de medicina mágica acumulados há séculos pela humanidade. A sua sobrevivência prova apenas o seu imenso poder e o bruxo extraordinário que ele era._

_- Como assim, "era"? – interrompi._

_- Os remédios e as poções ministradas apenas garantiram a sua recuperação. Foi a sua magia extraordinária que assegurou a sua sobrevivência, mesmo sendo atingido por várias maldições imperdoáveis._

_- Ainda não entendi – disse Hermione, de maneira impaciente._

_Harry deu um sorriso triste (e lindo). Meu amigo Blas tinha razão. O sujeito tinha estilo. No lugar dele eu estaria gritando, chorando e amaldiçoando. Eu e ele entendemos logo do que se tratava. Mas ele apenas deu aquele sorriso. Hermione e Rony não perceberam logo onde o curandeiro estava querendo chegar, ou não quiseram perceber._

_- Toda a extraordinária magia que o Sr. Potter tinha foi usada para protegê-lo. Parece que não restou mais magia alguma._

_- O QUÊ?- exclamaram Rony e Hermione ao mesmo tempo._

_- Eu realmente lamento muito, mas, pelo menos no momento, não há magia alguma em seu corpo._

_- Isso é irreversível? – perguntou Hermione pesarosa._

_- Tudo o que seu amigo fez até agora desafia tudo o que se conhece, como eu já disse – continuou Chi – Mas eu acho que a perda é definitiva. Sinto muito._

_Hermione apertou a mão do amigo. Rony o encarou com pesar. Esse era o maior castigo imaginado por um bruxo. Perder os poderes. Mas Harry deu um olhar tranqüilo a todos. Ele parecia absurdamente tranqüilo, como se a sentença emitida sobre os seus poderes fosse algo banal. Estranho que ele estivesse mais preocupado em não poder andar do que do ser reduzido à condição de trouxa. Eu realmente não entendia do que era feito Harry Potter, mas o amava mesmo assim. Cada vez mais._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_RONY_

Quando foram dadas as más notícias, meu amigo Harry já conseguia andar um pouco e já conseguia se virar bastante bem. Ainda se sentia cansado algumas vezes e tinha crises de dor que praticamente o paralisavam. Tentamos, eu e Hermione, cuidar dele. Naquela noite, após Chi ter comunicado que ele não tinha mais poderes, Hermione se controlava para não chorar. Eu mesmo estava tão chocado que não sabia o que dizer. Nunca fui realmente bom com palavras. Essa sempre foi a especialidade de Hermione. Até a ameba loira do Malfoy partiu naquele dia desolado. Talvez mais desolado do que o restante de nós. Para bruxos orgulhosos como ele, perder os poderes provavelmente era bem pior do que a morte. Antes de tocar no portal que o levaria de volta para a Inglaterra, ele nos disse:

- Confio em vocês para consolar o Harry.

Humpf! Como se precisássemos da confiança dele! Sei que a doninha saltitante melhorou bastante nos últimos tempos. Até conseguimos ter conversas civilizadas. Hermione me diz que ele ama o Harry. Não que eu sinta ciúme, mas o Harry pode muito bem arranjar uma pessoa melhor. Talvez se Gina voltar a gostar de garotos...

Hermione me diz que eu ando muito ciumento e possessivo em relação ao nosso amigo. Mas, o que eu posso fazer se ele está tão indefeso e fraco. OK. Eu tenho ciúme da ameba loira. Eu amo Harry e não teria problemas em passar a vida cuidando dele. Mas minha namorada diz sabiamente que essa "relação especial" que nós três temos nesse momento não poderá prosseguir para sempre. Infelizmente vivemos numa sociedade hipócrita e repressora (claro, foi Hermione quem formulou essa teoria, papo cabeça é com ela mesma!) e fora do Refúgio nosso amigo terá que seguir em frente. E nós teremos que cuidar da nossa vida. Ou seja, essa porra de sociedade na qual vivemos vai acabar com tudo que construímos no último ano. Que droga! Quem vai cuidar do Harry? Bem, talvez tenha que aceitar o Malfoy. Mas não agora.

Agora paira um clima estranho no Refúgio. Os elfos domésticos (eles adoram Harry e Hermione!) fizeram o jantar. Estranhamente só Harry parecia ter fome. Ele ainda tem dificuldade em ingerir alimentos sólidos, mas comeu muito bem a sopa que Dobby havia preparado. Nos bons dias ele consegue comer sem ajuda. Ainda tem problemas com movimentos. Agora estamos sentados no imenso sofá em frente aquele aparelho trouxa que reproduz imagens. Ao invés de consolarmos Harry, é ele que consolou a gente. Hermione chora no seu colo, enquanto eu o abraço pelos ombros. Ele me disse que sempre se sentiu protegido nos meus braços. Imagino a cara daquele loiro aguado quando souber que Harry se sente protegido sendo abraçado por mim. Afagando carinhosamente os cabelos crespos da amiga, ele me dá um beijo no rosto.

- Não é como se eu tivesse morrido – diz com sua voz calma, que desde que despertou está mais rouca e mais grave. Suponho que as mulheres (e um certo loiro) vão achá-la extremamente sensual.

Hermione levantou-se. Sei que ela se sente muito mal quando não pode fazer nada para ajudar as pessoas. Antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Harry beijou também o seu rosto e enxugou-lhe uma lágrima.

- Chega de chorar por mim – sentenciou, enlaçando-nos num grande abraço. Ele ainda não tem muita força para nos apertar como gostaria, tenho certeza. Mas é o sentimento que importa nesse momento.

- Vamos dormir – diz por fim – Vocês não se importariam que eu dormisse com vocês hoje, não é mesmo?

- Nem hoje nem nunca – respondeu Hermione, dando-lhe um grande beijo na boca.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

HERMIONE

Imagino o choque que Rony e Draco, pessoas oriundas de famílias bruxas, tiveram ao descobrir que Harry perdeu seus poderes mágicos. Por Merlin, isso é tão injusto! Mais uma vez nosso amigo se sacrificou e por isso ele terá que voltar a viver como um trouxa. Eu, que nasci trouxa, provavelmente morreria se descobrisse de repente que não pertenço mais ao mundo mágico. Mas Harry não: agiu como se aquela não fosse realmente uma notícia estarrecedora. Draco Malfoy, toda vez que pretendia nos convencer da recuperação de Harry, costumava dizer que ele era feito de alguma substância que se perdeu com o tempo. Acho que estou convencida disso. Não é possível deixar de amar desesperadamente uma pessoa boa que teve que enfrentar tantas coisas más na vida. E que age com tanta calma e aceita as adversidades sem se revoltar.

Antes de dormir, naquela noite fatídica, após a visita de Chi, eu e Rony tivemos que passar nos braços e pernas de Harry os ungüentos para aliviar a dor e a ajudá-lo a recuperar os movimentos. Harry pediu para dormir conosco, o que não era muito comum. Embora houvesse se revelado um amante muito empenhado e criativo, em Hogwarts era quase sempre eu e Rony quem o arrastávamos à nossa cama. Talvez ele estivesse hoje tão triste que não quisesse dormir só. Talvez tenha percebido que estamos tão tristes que precisamos sentir a sua paixão por nós. Talvez ele apenas esteja recuperado e tenha desejos como qualquer garoto de dezessete anos.

O fato é que ele continua beijando como um deus. Quando pensamos que estivesse apenas querendo dormir, ele alterna beijos ousados em mim e em Rony. Desce, deixando um rastro de fogo, pelo pescoço, peito e virilha do ruivo até acariciar e colocar o seu pênis na boca. Já estou nua e fico muito excitada com a cena. Harry incentiva Rony a me possuir e continua alternando seus beijos entre nós. Depois, ele desaparece por um momento. Pela maneira que o meu namorado se agita e geme dentro de mim, nosso amigo parece estar usando sua língua de maneira muito criativa numa parte bastante sensível. Na verdade ele apenas estava preparando o ruivo para o que viria a seguir. Beijando sua nuca e lambendo de maneira apaixonada a sua orelha, Harry penetrou Rony enquanto esse me possuía. Tendo meus dois amores sobre mim, explodi num gozo alucinante. Uma, duas, três vezes, antes que ambos atingissem o clímax quase ao mesmo tempo.

Depois, deitados abraçados e ofegantes nos beijamos e trocamos carícias até dormir. Há coisas na vida que só precisam de um tipo de mágica para funcionar. E há pelo menos uma mágica que não precisa ser bruxo para realizá-la. Provavelmente Harry Potter queria provar isso essa noite.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DRACO

Enquanto o "garoto que sobreviveu" mostrava alguns tipos de mágica aos seus amigos (e desgraçadamente não a mim), eu recebia em Londres as notas dos NIEM's de Rony e Hermione. Seus familiares estavam voltando agora para as respectivas residências. Aluguei um pequeno apartamento num prédio onde residem muitos bruxos que trabalham no Ministério. Por não saber se haveria alguém na Toca (só um Weasley batizaria a própria casa dessa forma!) ou na casa dos Granger, e sem saber o real paradeiro do casal, as autoridades escolares enviaram a mim os seus resultados.

Claro que Hermione Granger tirou notas extraordinárias, talvez as maiores já verificadas em cento e cinqüenta anos. Mas o seu namorado, surpreendentemente também se saiu muito bem. Com essas notas eles podem pleitear qualquer carreira. Claro, quantas pessoas tiveram o prazer de ter sido treinada em feitiços e DCAT pelo "Eleito" em pessoa, além de privar da sua intimidade? Anexo ao documento com o resultado dos testes está um comunicado da Escola de Aurores informando aos dois que eles podem realizar um teste para ingresso na carreira. Hermione tem ainda convites para tentar a carreira bancária no Gringotes, para estágio em medicina mágica no St. Mungus, além de outras possibilidades no serviço público do mundo mágico.

Um velho (e bonito, creiam-me) sorriso sonserino iluminou meu rosto quando li (com a autorização de Hermione, devo acrescentar) as informações para o ingresso na carreira de auror e outras carreiras públicas bruxas. Essas informações abriam grandes possibilidades para mim em relação a um certo moreno, mas por hora achei que era melhor sonegá-las (as informações) a um determinado casal.


	29. TRUNFO

CAPÍTULO 29

DRACO

Paul Chi determinou finalmente que Harry não precisava mais ficar no Refúgio. Como estava bem melhor, não havia mais necessidade de permanecer naquele clima gélido da Finlândia. Como bons grifinórios que eram, portanto confusos e indecisos, o "Trio Maravilha" passou horas discutindo para onde iriam com Harry. Nem pensar na casa daqueles trouxas desgraçados que prendiam o coitado debaixo da escada quando ele era criança. Pensaram na Toca (precisa ser um Weasley para batizar a casa dessa forma!), mas depois chegaram à conclusão que seria melhor um lugar mais perto do St. Mungus, uma vez que o moreno precisava fazer vistas periódicas ao hospital. Embora Rony e Hermione tivessem sido aprovados nos testes de aparatação, Harry não tinha mais poderes.

Harry não tinha mais poderes! Essa frase martelava a minha mente. Provavelmente eu iria me matar se estivesse no lugar dele. Decidimos que só as pessoas muito próximas seriam informadas sobre esse fato. Não precisávamos de adeptos de Voldemort aproveitando-se da fraqueza dele para se vingar do "garoto que sobreviveu". Não que eu acreditasse que existiam ainda muitos por aí hoje em dia. Mas nunca se sabe.

Quando os visitei, o casal grifinório estava contente com o fato de poder ingressar na Escola de Aurores. Weasley iria ingressar no corpo de combate e investigação, enquanto Hermione iria para a área de pesquisas. Discretamente olhei Harry e ele parecia realmente feliz com o sucesso dos amigos. Haviam decidido que morariam em Londres, a poucas quadras do St. Mungus e do Ministério da Magia, onde o casal em breve iniciaria o curso. Depois de infindáveis discussões, ficou decidido que Harry pagaria o aluguel do apartamento. O casal tentou protestar, mas ele disse que era o mínimo que poderia fazer pelos amigos depois de todo o tempo em que cuidaram dele. Passariam alguns dias na Toca e depois algum tempo com os pais de Hermione, antes de se instalarem no apartamento.

E, é claro, agüentariam toda a presepada do ministério que queria transformar Harry num santo. Se hipocrisia matasse...

Eu estava presente com a minha melhor roupa bruxa quando Harry recebeu a Ordem de Merlin. Ainda com dificuldade para andar, ele subiu até o palco improvisado no Ministério da Magia, com ajuda dos amigos e recebeu a condecoração. Para surpresa e constrangimento de muitos, homenageou Dumbledore, Simas Finnigan e outras pessoas que faleceram na guerra e criticou duramente, embora de maneira indireta, os que não acreditaram imediatamente no perigo representado por Voldemort e aqueles que eram preconceituosos demais para reconhecer o verdadeiro inimigo. A última frase foi dita com o olhar fixo no ministro Whitehouse, que se mexeu desconfortavelmente na cadeira. O prêmio de cinco mil galeões oferecido a ele pelo ministério foi doado a uma instituição presidia por Molly Weasley que ajudava as vítimas da guerra contra o Lorde das Trevas. Por fim, agradeceu especialmente aos amigos Hermione Granger, Rony Weasley e Draco Malfoy. Sim, vocês ouviram bem, Draco Malfoy, ou seja, eu!

Houve uma ovação gigantesca, ao fim da qual, de novo amparado pelos amigos, Harry desceu do palco, sendo beijado na face por Hermione, que tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Depois, uma multidão de ruivos de várias idades e tamanhos o abraçou. Por fim, Gina Weasley, cada vez mais bonita, deu-lhe um grande beijo na boca, arrancando assobios e mais aplausos dos presentes. Eu olhava pesaroso a cena. Quem precisava de Draco Malfoy, tendo tanto amor? Aí me lembrei que tinha um pequeno trunfo. Como bom sonserino que era, tinha O Trunfo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

HARRY

Draco, muito bonito com roupas casuais de trouxas apareceu na casa dos Grangers numa bela noite. Estávamos há uma semana na casa dos pais de Hermione e eu já estava sem jeito com a amabilidade do casal. De alguma maneira eles sabiam que eu era uma espécie de herói do mundo mágico. Ficavam muito preocupados com as minhas crises de dor, que se manifestavam nas horas menos apropriadas.

Draco foi extremamente simpático com os Grangers, revelando que estava realmente mudado. Nunca o imaginei tratando bem os trouxas.

- Venha aqui, Harry – disse-me Rony, me puxando para junto dele.

- Pode sentar perto do Rony sem medo – explicou-me Hermione – Meus pais já foram dormir – cochichou ela.

Rony me beijou e começou a massagear minhas costas e meus ombros. Havia pontos que quando tocados, diminuíam minha dor. Hermione havia estudado algumas técnicas orientais trouxas para lidar com dores crônicas e as havia ensinado ao namorado. Como o ruivo tinha mais forças nas mãos, sua massagem era normalmente mais eficiente. Tenho notado que Rony se esmera em demasia em cuidados e carinhos comigo quando Draco está por perto. E isso parece perturbar um pouco o loiro. O que ele sente por mim?

Afastando o ar de contrariedade que por um momento anuviou seu rosto, ele abriu um belo sorriso e disse:

-Vocês não gostariam de ir para uma praia na França?

- Praia? França? – repetiu Rony, alternando massagem nos meus ombros e beijos no meu pescoço.

- É, Weasley – explicou Draco impaciente – Entre as várias propriedades que eu herdei, há uma casa no sul da França. Numa região litorânea, com uma praia freqüentada só por bruxos.

- E como iríamos para lá? – quis saber, muito interessado. Nunca havia estado em uma praia. Os meus amáveis tios me deixavam com a Sra. Figg quando viajavam com o Duda.

Draco já havia providenciado tudo. Havia uma chave de portal em sua residência em Londres. Os burocratas do ministério, segundo ele, ficaram encantados em permitir uma viagem de veraneio do Escolhido. Ficou decidido que passaríamos os últimos três dias, antes de Rony e Hermione começarem o treinamento no Ministério, na França.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DRACO

Na verdade, Harry, Hermione e o Weasley não sabem que eu tive que mover céus e terras para providenciar essa chave de portal para ir até a França. Poderíamos viajar do jeito trouxa, mas eu não achei que seria legal, com Harry ainda tendo crises. Rolou até um discreto suborno ao imbecil que liberava as chaves. Bem, é verdade que ele ficou encantado em providenciar uma chave para o Escolhido. Mas nem por isso ele deixou de aceitar a propina.

Mas você merece, querido. Imaginem que o pobrezinho nunca tinha estado numa praia. Providenciei alojamentos confortáveis para todos e elfos domésticos que se esmeravam em atender todos os pedidos de Harry, a quem os elfos consideram herói e Hermione, que eles julgam uma espécie de santa padroeira. Os dois ficam muito constrangidos com o agrado das criaturas, mas Rony se divertia muito, pedindo guloseimas diversas, mesmo com as broncas da namorada.

No segundo dia na França, calor escaldante, Harry foi de novo atingido pela dor, que praticamente o paralisou. Ele fica muito constrangido em depender dos outros. Imagino que a dor seja brutal. Chi disse que é como se o cérebro reagisse tardiamente aos cruciatos recebidos. Ele tenta se fazer forte. À tarde insistiu para que Rony e Hermione fossem até o mar, enquanto ficou estirado numa confortável cadeira de praia na varanda da residência. Imaginando que o amigo estivesse melhor, o casal correu pela areia, saltitando feliz.

- Está doendo muito, não mesmo? – perguntei, sentando no chão ao lado dele e acariciando seu rosto.

- Como se eu fosse morrer – sussurrou o moreno, uma lágrima descendo pelo rosto, que ele enxugou rapidamente.

- E os remédios? – perguntei, penalizado pelo seu estado.

- Eu já tomei todas as poções. Tenho que esperar que elas façam efeito. Só isso, esperar – me disse com esforço.

- Harry, quer que eu chame Rony e Hermione?

- Não – disse ele – Deixe os dois se divertir um pouco. Você... poderia ficar comigo? – perguntou timidamente.

- O tempo que você quiser – respondi. "Até o fim da eternidade", pensei.

Foi aí que toda a máscara de Harry Potter caiu por terra. Ele desceu da cadeira de praia estendida, se ajoelhou no chão ao meu lado e me abraçou como se dependesse daquele abraço para sobreviver. Ali não estava o "garoto que sobreviveu" ou "O Escolhido". Estava sim um rapaz da minha idade, sem podres mágicos, com dores que fariam a maior parte das pessoas gritar de agonia. Tudo por ter livrado a cara do maldito mundo mágico. E ele chorava silenciosamente, não querendo preocupar os amigos.

Nunca amei tanto Harry como naquele momento. As ondas de dor que sacudiam e maltratavam seu corpo tão magro ainda, impediram de ouvir quando eu prometi que cuidaria dele, que faria tudo que estava ao meu alcance para impedir que ele continuasse sofrendo.

Quando Hermione e Rony voltaram do mar, molhados e corados por causa do sol estancaram na entrada da varanda ao ver Harry, agora dormindo, praticamente no meu colo. Sem dizer nada, Rony o segurou gentilmente e o carregou sem esforço para dentro de casa. Hermione sentou-se ao meu lado, me abraçou e me deu um beijo gentil na face. Era um amor de garota, sem dúvida. Ela deu um sorriso muito doce e disse, acariciando meus cabelos:

- Sem dúvida você merece o Harry, Draco. Farei tudo para que ele perceba isso. Por você e por ele.

Feliz como poucas vezes na vida, retribuí o abraço, sabendo que tinha conquistado a melhor aliada possível para chegar até o coração do "garoto que sobreviveu".


	30. TANTO QUE ATÉ DÓI

CAPÍTULO 30

HARRY

Rony e Hermione começaram o treinamento no Ministério da Magia. Nem sempre, contudo, no mesmo horário. Rony freqüentemente tinha que passar a noite na sede da Escola dos Aurores. O apartamento tinha três quartos, como os pais de Hermione tiveram o prazer de verificar. Um deles era usado constantemente por Gina ou Draco quando nos visitavam. Hermione e Rony dormiam juntos, é lógico, e geralmente eu dormia com eles.

Havia entre nós um sentimento de que nossa "relação especial" , como Hermione chamava, não duraria muito e estávamos aproveitando-a dentro do possível. Dobby aparecia constantemente para fazer a faxina do apartamento. Ficou bastante indignado quando eu e Hermione fizemos menção de pagá-lo pelo serviço. Insistiu que agora era um elfo livre e se quisesse trabalhar de graça para nós, teria o prazer de fazê-lo. Normalmente eu preparava todas a refeições. Rony e sua namorada queriam me impedir de fazer esse serviço, mas expliquei para eles que adorava cozinhar (o que era verdade) e realmente não tinha muita coisa para fazer. Comecei ler livros trouxas em profusão. Romances, ensaios históricos, biografias, poemas. Rony diz brincando que a convivência com Hermione está me estragando. Tenho me exercitado bastante também. Descobri que ginástica e corridas diminuem um pouco o desconforto das crises de dor, embora elas ainda se manifestem, de maneira insuportável às vezes. Sendo herdeiro das heranças do meu pai e do meu padrinho Sirius, não tenho problemas com dinheiro, o que é uma benção, uma vez que os meus amigos ganham uma miséria de ajuda de custo paga pelo Ministério da Magia. Rony às vezes se sente mal pelo fato de ter quase todas as despesas pagas por mim. Digo que ele e Hermione são minha única família e que não me importo de ajudá-los.

Meus amigos insistem que eu deveria cursar uma universidade trouxa. Hermione sugeriu algo na área de Ciências ou de Humanidades, já que eu tenho me interessado tanto por História e Literatura. No momento não quero nada disso. Curto bastante o fato de viver sem nenhuma pressão ou as antigas urgências. O mundo bruxo pergunta através dos jornais onde o Escolhido teria se metido, uma vez que pouquíssimos sabem que perdi os poderes e praticamente ninguém sabe que moro num bairro absolutamente trouxa de Londres, num prédio totalmente trouxa.

É sábado e acordo sentindo os braços compridos de Rony em volta do meu tronco. Hermione chegou há pouco de um plantão na área de pesquisas da Escola e está no banho, como posso perceber pelo barulho do chuveiro da suíte. Eu e Rony ficamos conversando até tarde sobre os treinamentos no quarto em que ele divide com a namorada e acabamos caindo no sono.

Hermione nos enlaça ao mesmo tempo ao se deitar e percebo, excitado, que está nua. Ela acaricia meu rosto e me beija com sua boca que tem gosto de chá de ervas e açúcar. Me perco no seu beijo e sinto Rony também me beijando o pescoço. Pouco depois, de lado, estou nu e dentro dela, enquanto Rony me penetra por trás depois de usar uma poção lubrificante com muito cuidado. Os movimentos sincronizados, acaricio os seios de Hermione enquanto Rony, eu sinto, está próximo do auge. Ele diz que me ama. Hermione me beija e também está próxima do orgasmo. Os dois me declaram o seu amor quando explodem em êxtase. Demoro um pouco mais para gozar e quando isso acontece seguro minha amiga com todas as minha forças, enquanto Rony continua colado às minhas costas. Essa proximidade e a sensação que ela desperta faz o meu gozo mais forte e mais arrebatador. Quase imploro para que nunca me deixem. Quase. Percebendo o quanto seria injusto rogar por isso, sufoco minha súplica em beijos molhados e urgentes.

Mais tarde ainda nos divertimos na banheira da suíte que foi ampliada através de magia. Como é dia de folga de ambos e, fato raro, no mesmo dia, nos dedicamos a várias formas de sexo a três. Agora há pouco Hermione me cavalgava enquanto fazia Rony gozar usando sua boca. Pela terceira ou quarta vez nessa manhã o ruivo gozou e agora ele e a namorada se empenham para que eu tenha um novo orgasmo. Como já estávamos cansados, estou deitado confortavelmente de costas, apoiado em Hermione que me beija e me acaricia, enquanto Rony trabalha com as mãos no meu pênis. Agora a banheira parece uma pequena piscina e toma a maior parte do banheiro e alguns ingredientes mágicos fazem a água ficar deliciosamente morna e perfumada, cheia de bolhas e espumas.

- Oh, céus, vou gozar de novo! – anuncio.

Os dois intensificam mais ainda os carinhos e atinjo de novo o orgasmo abraçado e embolado aos meus amigos, beijando-os com paixão e depois repouso entre os braços de Hermione, que tem também as pernas em volta do meu tronco. Acho que dormiremos a tarde inteira.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DRACO

O inverno está de volta a Londres. Volto para casa, muito agasalhado e a cabeça baixa, evitando que o frio congele os meus olhos. Estamos em pleno mês de novembro e eu espero, paciente como um malévolo sonserino que fui um dia pelo Grande Dia. Cometi uma pequena trapaça quando enviei a Hermione Granger e Rony Weasley os formulários anunciando sua admissão na Escola de Aurores. Toda a segunda fase do treinamento, de praticamente dois anos, será realizada na Escócia. Num regime de quase internato. Um feitiço eficiente eliminou essa informação dos formulários. Um feitiço para confundir lançado discretamente numa das minhas visitas ao "Trio de Ouro" fez com que qualquer menção a ida para a Escócia fosse ignorada pelo casal.

Sim, é um feitiço relativamente difícil, mas não para um filho de um Comensal da Morte. Esse é o meu Trunfo e vocês entenderão o porque. Antes que todos comecem a achar que voltei a ser aquele ser maléfico e ardiloso, entendam os meus argumentos: Imaginemos que Rony e Hermione soubessem que teriam que se ausentar do seu querido amigo, que realmente precisa ter alguém que cuide dele, pelos menos em alguma parte do dia. Como bons grifinórios leais que sempre foram, iriam desistir da carreira. Harry se sentiria péssimo por isso, pois sempre achou que a amizade com ele era um peso para o casal. Teríamos Rony e Hermione frustrados profissionalmente e Harry arrasado.

Minha amiga Gina Weasley sempre disse que gostaria de cuidar do Harry. Mas ela agora está prestes a se profissionalizar no quadribol e isso significa uma vida de viagens constantes. Como ela poderia ter tempo para o moreno?

- Você sabe que eu desistiria de tudo para ficar com o Harry – ela me disse um dia desses quando tomávamos um chá no meu apartamento.

- Eu sei, garota. Mas, pense, o que o nosso amigo acharia disso – expliquei calmamente – Você acha que o Harry iria querer que você desistisse do quadribol por causa dele?

- Não, acho que não – ela disse de maneira sombria.

Contei para a ruiva a minha pequena trapaça, esperando que ela fosse me xingar ou me azarar com algum feitiço bastante doloroso. Para minha surpresa, seus olhos castanhos brilharam e ela riu muito, me deixando um tanto confuso.

- Sabe, Draco – disse a garota depois que controlou o acesso de riso – Nós grifinórios freqüentemente queremos fazer a coisa certa, mas muitas vezes não temos a coragem de ir até o fim para fazer o que tem que ser feito.

- Não acredito que uma Weasley esteja elogiando uma trapaça – disse, fingindo indignação.

- Não a trapaça – a ruiva me explica – mas a vontade de fazer a coisa certa, mesmo agindo errado. Eu acho realmente que você merece o Harry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DRACO

Às vezes cruzo com o casal pelas imediações do Ministério da Magia. Apenas nos cumprimentamos, uma vez que geralmente estamos muito atarefados. Vez ou outra o nosso horário de almoço coincide e esticamos um pouco mais a conversa. Falamos do trabalho, com o Weasley às vezes falo de quadribol e normalmente falamos de Harry.

O moreno agora sempre corre num parque a alguns quarteirões do seu apartamento. Três vezes por semana ele se exercita numa academia. No intervalo entre essas atividades ele lê, cozinha, lê de novo, ouve músicas, geralmente velhas canções que falam de amor e de esperança. Hermione me diz que ele nunca esteve tão tranqüilo. Os exercícios físicos, descobriu, diminuem as crises de dor por razões que nem Paul Chi sabe explicar. Mas não acabaram com elas.

Hermione diz que Harry às vezes fica triste sem motivo e olha o vazio da janela do apartamento. Quase grito para ela que ele precisa de mim e eu quero cuidar dele e fazê-lo feliz.

No almoço de hoje, finalmente conversamos a sério. De alguma forma Hermione (sempre ela) rompeu o feitiço para confundir e me cobra pela trapaça. Rony Weasley está furioso. Provavelmente acha que voltei a ser o trapaceiro dos tempos de Hogwarts. Explico a ambos os meus argumentos. Os mesmos que havia mencionado no começo. Que eles precisariam seguir com sua vida profissional. Que Harry não se conformaria de se julgar um peso na vida dos amigos, como a própria Hermione havia me dito uma vez. Que eu amava Harry.

Quando eu declarei isso, Weasley me lançou um olhar estranho e perguntou muito sério:

- Você realmente ama o Harry, Malfoy?

- Tanto que até dói, como dizem os trouxas – digo com toda a sinceridade.

- Temos mais três meses com ele – conclui o ruivo com uma tranqüilidade que me surpreende – Depois vamos deixá-lo nas suas mãos. Mas você não vai forçar nada.

- Draco – me diz Hermione com bondade – O Harry pode vir a se apaixonar por você. Só queremos que você não o force a tomar uma decisão.

- E se você o machucar de alguma forma – conclui Weasley, colocando uma boa dose de ameaça na voz – Eu vou estripar você vivo antes de matá-lo.

Engoli em seco. O sujeito pronunciou a ameaça com todo o jeito de que iria realmente cumpri-la. Hermione, para amenizar o clima, me abraçou e beijou quando nos despedimos. Mas sussurrou no meu ouvido de maneira ameaçadora:

- Se você me decepcionar, eu vou fazer coisa muito pior do que o Rony.

E sorrindo docemente, afastou-se na companhia do namorado. Bem, esse é o relacionamento mais sob ameaças que já tive o prazer de estabelecer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

RONY

Depois de outra das suas crises, Harry dorme como um anjo. Distraído, acaricio seus cabelos negros rebeldes. Não vai ser fácil desistir dessa maravilhosa proximidade com ele. Harry foi meu grande amigo, meu irmão mais querido e finalmente meu amante. Draco é um tonto por imaginar que eu e Hermione não perceberíamos a sua trapaça. O idiota esqueceu que tenho um pai e um irmão que trabalham no ministério. Sabíamos que a fase final do treinamento dos aurores seria na Escócia em regime integral. Apenas queríamos dar tempo ao tempo. Cogitamos inclusive não completar a Escola de Aurores se chegássemos a conclusão que Harry precisaria de nós. E faríamos isso sem problema. Com a mesma decisão que ele teve quando enfrentou "Você-sabe-quem".

Fico um pouco irritado e levemente nauseado quando imagino Harry nos braços do Malfoy. Tudo bem, o cara melhorou bastante e Hermione diz que ele realmente ama o nosso amigo. E não duvido da capacidade da garota que eu amo de "ler" os sentimentos das pessoas. Deve ser apenas ciúme. O gozado é que nunca tive ciúme dele junto com Hermione. Não sei se por aquilo tudo que partilhamos em matéria de sentimento. Mas, e se Harry não gostar da doninha albina? Particularmente não o acho nada demais, mas e Hermione e Gina dizem que ele é bonito. Sei lá. Sinceramente, fora o Harry que é realmente bonito, nunca reparei muito em garotos.

Sou tirado dos meus devaneios por um leve movimento do moreno. Eu o beijo, enquanto ele se ajeita na cama e me olha nos olhos. É aquele olhar de "vou lhe dizer algo absurdamente importante".

- Vocês vão partir, não é mesmo? – ele me pergunta muito sério.

- Não se você não quiser – respondo. Não adianta nada tentar enganá-lo a essa altura.

- Eu não faria nada que pudesse prejudicar você e a Mione, Rony. Você sabe disso.

- E se eu disser que você nunca nos prejudicou? Que nós amamos você e...

- Eu sei disso, Rony – Harry me interrompeu – Mas vocês precisam seguir com suas vidas. Eu ficarei bem. Prometo – ele diz e me puxa para mais um beijo.


	31. UM COMEÇO FELIZ

CAPÍTULO 31

HARRY

Eu tinha oito anos e fui colocado num quarto debaixo da escada. Fazia frio. Sentia a falta de um pai e de uma mãe. Depois, aos dezesseis anos, presenciei o beijo entre Rony e Hermione. Senti um aperto no peito. Gina sorria ao meu lado, mas eu tinha medo de arriscar a vida da amiga que amava tanto. Medo, angústia. O quarto se fechava novamente debaixo da escada. Não quero ficar de novo sozinho. "Eu matarei todos eles!", dizia Voldemort enquanto me enviava diversas formas de dor. A dor. Sim, eu suportarei a dor para evitar que todos morram. Todos que se aproximaram de mim. Senti um frio cortante e novas ondas de dor sacudiram meu corpo. Não podia gritar. A dor poderia também atingir os outros. Agüentar sozinho a dor. Então uma mão quente acariciou meu rosto. A dor, ainda presente, mas braços carinhosos me abraçaram.

- Calma, Harry, está tudo bem – disse uma voz suave e seu hálito de chá de ervas me envolveu como um cobertor quente numa noite de inverno.

Hermione me beija e eu me abraço a ela. Uso toda a minha força de vontade para não suplicar para que ela e Rony fiquem comigo. Não seria justo. O ruivo está num interminável plantão de quarenta e oito horas no ministério. Parte do treinamento para se tornar auror. Eu dormia quando Hermione chegou e fui de novo torturado pela maldita dor. Sinto-me patético com essas crises. É pior quando elas acontecem durante o sono. É como se todas as desgraças da minha vida me torturassem ao mesmo tempo.

- Que horas são, Mione? – me esforço para perguntar

- É cedo. Não são nem cinco da manhã. Pode dormir, querido.

Eu me viro para abraçá-la, olhando seu belo resto, emoldurado pelos cabelos crespos ainda um pouco molhados do banho. Tenho medo que ela seja uma miragem. Tenho medo de acordar debaixo da escada na Rua dos Alfeneiros, número 4, tiritando de frio. Como se percebesse ou sentisse (provavelmente ela realmente sentiu, como os "empatas" costumam fazer), ela me aperta contra o seu corpo bem torneado. Se não estivesse sentindo a maldita dor, certamente ficaria excitado com o contato. Ela está cansada após um plantão estafante e tem que cuidar do maldito amigo incapacitado.

- Nem pense nisso, garoto! – ela diz de repente, ligeiramente irritada.

- Mas, o que...

- De novo aquele pensamento bobo que você é um estorvo na vida da gente. Nem pense nisso. Mesmo sem ser uma "empata" seria possível "enxergar" o que você está pensando – ela me diz baixinho, como se fosse uma mãe repreendendo um filho muito tolo. Depois me beija no rosto várias vezes de maneira delicada. Eu me sinto nas nuvens por um momento. Então a dor me aflige mais uma vez. De maneira dilacerante.

Às vezes o pior acontece. Quando a crise está quase passando, uma outra irrompe maior do que a primeira. É raro, mas quando ocorre é pior do que vários cruciatus. A maldita marca que Voldemort deixou no meu corpo. Me controlo para não gritar. Quando ela finalmente passa, sinto uma angústia de morte. A descrição é quase impossível e o tempo todo minha amiga ficou me abraçando, tentando tocar os pontos para aliviar meu sofrimento.

Quando finalmente termina, fica a angústia, o corpo trêmulo e suado e um choro descontrolado. Ela, antevendo meu embaraço, me proíbe de pedir desculpas e me aconchega junto a si.

- Shii... Você não é patético nem um estorvo. Você é meu melhor amigo, meu irmão e meu amante. E eu te amo – me diz ela, enquanto me beija após cada sentença proferida, me acalmando, me convencendo que não é uma miragem. Dormimos abraçados e Rony se junta a nós algum tempo depois.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DRACO

Passei a semana que vai do natal até o Ano Novo, respectivamente na companhia de Pansy e Zabini. Suponho que ainda tenha parentes em alguma parte do Reino Unido, mas se já não os suportava nos tempos dos meus pais, o que dirá hoje. Daqui a um mês irei morar com Harry. Propus isso a ele após a conversa franca que tive com o casal grifinório. Imaginei que o moreno viria com aquele velho orgulho, afirmar que não precisava de ninguém, mas ele me surpreendeu sorrindo e dizendo que eu não deveria trazer muitas coisas, pois o apartamento já está bem mobiliado etc., etc. Enfim, ele só discutiu a parte logística da coisa e depois me contou animado como havia aprendido a gostar de TV, futebol e outras coisas dos trouxas, que sinceramente, eu acho abominável. Mas, não posso esquecer que meu querido Harry Potter é um trouxa agora. Dois dias após o Ano Novo ele está muito feliz, pois havia estado com os Weasleys e passara o Ano Novo na casa de Hermione. Harry feliz é uma coisa! Disse a ele que deveria sorrir mais vezes e o tonto perguntou o porquê.

- Porque você é lindo e seu sorriso é maravilhoso – disse sem me controlar.

Ele ficou bastante encabulado e ligeiramente vermelho com o elogio. E se tornou mais bonito ainda.

- Eu cozinho – diz ele, visivelmente mudando de assunto para fugir do embaraço.

Uma figura esse Harry!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

GINA

Uma maldita contusão causada por um balaço me deixou fora dos treinos de quadribol por dez dias. Não vendo motivos para continuar na Espanha, fui passar uns dias na Toca após o Ano Novo.Lá estava Harry, agora trouxa. Contei para ele que eu e Isabelle reatamos, uma vez que ela também voltou a treinar na no país ibérico, no segundo time de um dos melhores elencos do país. Ele fica muito feliz por mim e me dá um abraço.

Muito mais tarde, quando todos já estão dormindo, nós dois ainda acordados, tomando gemada e falando de quadribol. Na penumbra da sala deserta vi que os belos olhos verdes do meu amigo ainda brilhavam como antes. Essa é uma magia que nem mil maldiçoes imperdoáveis apagarão. O brilho dos olhos de Harry Potter. Provavelmente escolhi Isabelle pelos olhos parecidos com os dele, apesar de serem tão diferentes.

- Você sabe que eu ainda te amo, não é mesmo? – pergunto, os lábios quase grudados no seu rosto, o que é um zelo totalmente desnecessário, pois é costume entre os Weasleys colocar feitiços de silêncio em volta dos quartos. Isso nos impedia de acordar com as traquinagens de Fred e Jorge quando moravam na Toca.

- Nunca duvidei disso – ele me diz com sinceridade, segurando a minha mão.

- Eu trocaria o quadribol e tudo para ficar com você – disse, também de maneira sincera.

- Eu não permitiria isso – ele me responde muito sério – Já chega o que eu atrapalho Rony e Hermione.

- Seu grande idiota! – digo muito irritada e quase me arrependo quando ele me olha assustado – Mione e Rony amam você, está ouvindo? Pare de querer continuar salvando todo mundo. Nós somos seus amigos, as pessoas pelas quais você sofreu para que continuassem vivas!

- Desculpe, Gina, eu...

- Ah, vem cá! – disse, puxando-o para um grande abraço. Meus lábios procuraram os dele e o beijei com paixão, o que ele correspondeu, a princípio algo tímido, mas depois com ardor.

- Tem certeza? – perguntou ele, certamente preocupado com uma possível traição a Isabelle. Ele não tinha como saber que reatamos prometendo que não haveria ciúmes ou cobranças.

- Tenho. Eu quero você. – respondi, apontando para o meu quarto no primeiro andar.

Como ele estava ainda ainda um pouco tímido, tomei a iniciativa e comecei a tirar as minhas roupas e o ajudei com as dele. Harry ainda estava magro, mas o seu corpo não era nada mal. E ainda tinha aquele toque mágico, que também não o havia abandonado junto com seus poderes de bruxo. Seus lábios deslizaram por todo meu corpo e quase me fizeram explodir quando tocou no meu ponto mais sensível. Não queria gozar assim. Eu o queria todo dentro de mim. Pouco depois de ser penetrada com toda a delicadeza que seu desejo permitia naquele momento, atingi um clímax selvagem, inebriante e mais outro pouco tempo depois, que precedeu o dele, sufocando nossos gemidos com um beijo maravilhoso.

Ficamos abraçados, eu com a cabeça sobre o seu peito, trocando carícias ainda durante muito tempo.

- Eu cuidaria muito bem de você – eu disse depois de mais um beijo.

- Eu sei – respondeu o moreno – Mas eu prefiro ver você feliz e jogando quadribol. Você faria isso? Por mim? – ele pergunta, sedutor. Sim, ele sabia ser sedutor quando queria, embora provavelmente não se desse conta disso.

- Então você fará uma coisa por mim – digo acariciando seu peito quase sem pelos, que ainda tinha algumas quase imperceptíveis e finas cicatrizes – Você faria? Por mim? – brinco com Harry, imitando sua voz rouca e grave.

- O que? – ele me pergunta surpreso

- Dê uma chance ao Draco – digo muito séria – Ele realmente ama e se preocupa com você.

- Você o aprova? – pergunta o moreno, como se eu fosse sua mãe avaliando um pretendente.

- Sim, mas não hoje – respondo, me abraçando a ele e sentindo seu corpo reagir novamente ao meu toque.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DRACO

Digamos que tive grande ajuda para ficar com Harry. Nem mesmo o ruivo, que eu sei que é mais possessivo em relação ao amigo, criou empecilhos para que ficássemos juntos. E Harry precisa de mim. Estupidamente, fico contente de ter alguém que precisa de mim.

Há um mês Rony e Hermione partiram para a Escócia. Foram à maneira dos trouxas, de trem, pois é quase impossível aparatar nas imediações da Academia de Edimburgo, onde são realizados os estudos avançados do mundo mágico. A garota tinha lágrimas nos olhos quando se despediu de Harry. Deu-lhe um grande abraço e o beijou com carinho. Weasley foi quem caprichou mais no beijo, escandalizando alguns trouxas que passavam pelo local. "Malditos franceses!", reclamou um velho rabugento. Tenho que admitir que o ruivo subiu no meu conceito, quando sem largar do amigo, fez um gesto para o imbecil com o dedo em riste. Eu e Hermione rimos muito. A garota me deu também um abraço e um beijo caloroso. Rony, surpreendentemente me estendeu mão. Aceitei o cumprimento.

Depois daquela tarde que quase violentei o moreno, ando muito carinhoso com ele e Harry me retribui o carinho. Ele, como tinha me alertado Gina Weasley, é um pouco tímido, mas quando se entrega ao amor é muito criativo e ardente. E a maneira como ele me abraça e me enlaça antes e depois me deixa realmente inebriado.

Ontem recebemos a visita de Molly Weasley. É lógico que não aprova a minha relação com Harry. Mas foi educada e gentil, nos presenteando com uns biscoitos que estavam realmente muito bons. Esses dias fomos a Hogsmeade para matar as saudades. Infelizmente houve um pequeno alvoroço quando alguns estudantes de Hogwarts (era dia de visita ao povoado) reconheceram "o garoto que sobreviveu". Felizmente Madame Rosmerta enxotou a turba enlouquecida e nos deu uma mesa onde pudemos tomar uma cerveja amanteigada sossegados. Harry é muito tranqüilo no que concerne às lembranças do mundo mágico. Nunca lamenta ter se tornado um trouxa, embora esse fato seja só do conhecimento dos mais chegados.

Um casal se aproximou sorrindo de nós. O menino era negro e a garota loirinha de olhos claros. Eram Malcom e Stela, antigos colegas de Harry da Grifinória e artilheiros do time de quadribol. Estão no quarto ano e são considerados hoje o casal mais bonito de Hogwarts. Ambos possuem uma espécie de adoração pelo rapaz mais velho. Afinal eles o viram enfrentar toda a gangue sonserina de Delusco e combater apenas com uma espada diversos Comensais da Morte. Harry sorriu e pediu para que sentassem conosco. Eram realmente pessoas simpáticas. Bem grifinórios, é verdade. Sinceros, afetuosos, honestos.

- É verdade que vocês estão juntos? – perguntou a menina de maneira um tanto tímida.

- Isso incomoda vocês? – respondi com uma pergunta, e acabei soando mais hostil do que pretendia.

- Claro que não! – disseram os dois garotos ao mesmo tempo – Sério, eu quero que vocês sejam felizes – disse Stela.

Harry brindou os dois com um dos seus belos sorrisos. O casal se despediu, feliz em ver que seu ídolo estava bem. Comigo. Sorri e coloquei a minha mão sobre a dele. Rosmerta também sorriu para nós, embora muitos estudantes nos olhassem intrigados.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DRACO

O beijo de Harry é doce e sufocante como... Sei lá, como qualquer coisa doce e sufocante! Embora o apartamento tenha mais quartos, agora dormimos sempre juntos. Eu digo que é para cuidar dele em caso de uma crise. Ele concorda, sabendo na verdade qual é o motivo. O frio sempre me traz lembranças daqueles dias terríveis em que esperei que ele despertasse do seu longo sono. Às vezes eu preciso tocá-lo e senti-lo, apenas para saber que ele está sempre comigo, que não vou perdê-lo.

Um dia Harry me perguntou após uma das suas crises (sim, ele ainda as tem, embora com menos freqüência) se eu não era uma miragem. Como estranhei a pergunta, ele me contou do seu medo de acordar debaixo da escada na casa dos seus tios, sem ter ninguém que o amasse. Essa declaração quase me reduziu às lágrimas. Eu o abracei e lembrei das pessoas que o amavam e que não permitiriam que ele ficasse sozinho novamente. Harry me beijou e fizemos amor de uma maneira inesquecível. Cada vez com Harry é única.

Dessa vez foi ele quem me possuiu de uma maneira tão comoventemente delicada que eu atingi o orgasmo sem mesmo me tocar. Depois ele me disse algo no ouvido que me fez levantar e encará-lo, mirando seus olhos verdes. Sim, Gina Weasley tinha razão, a magia daqueles olhos não seriam extintas nem por mil maldições de morte. Pedi para que ele repetisse.

- Eu amo você – disse o "garoto que sobreviveu".

- Não brinque comigo, Harry. Eu nunca exigi nada de você além...

- Eu nunca disse que amava alguém sem que isso fosse verdade – interrompeu-me o moreno com tranqüilidade – Por que eu não deveria amá-lo? Você me salvou mais de uma vez em Hogwarts, você fez um esforço honesto para ser melhor por minha causa. E você tem cuidado de mim. Você fez muita coisa para mim, Draco.

- Como seus amigos também fizeram – respondi, aparentemente tentando processar a informação que Harry me amava. "Harry me amava!".

- É diferente. Nós sempre estivemos do mesmo lado. Eu faria o mesmo por eles. Mas você, nós fomos inimigos, lembra?

- Apenas porque eu era um garoto mimado e idiota. Apenas repita, Sr. Potter.

- O que?

- Que me ama, é claro!

E ele repetiu aquela frase várias vezes naquela noite. Não necessariamente com palavras. Mas, quem liga para palavras?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Na noite seguinte um casal de ex-grifinórios, lê na cama, num hotel modesto de Edimburgo, onde os dois aproveitam a folga da Academia, as palavras curtas de Harry Potter num pergaminho que lhes foi enviado. Dizia apenas: "Estamos juntos. Obrigado por tudo e queremos mais notícias dos pombinhos. Assinado: Harry Potter".

- "Juntos" significa o que eu acho que significa? – perguntou Rony.

- Sem dúvida – respondeu-lhe Hermione – Você não está feliz por eles?

- Estou. Odeio imaginar Harry dormindo com aquele loiro metido, mas se ele está feliz, eu também estou – admitiu o ruivo, puxando a namorada para um grande beijo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Então isso é um final feliz? – perguntou Isabelle para a sua namorada inglesa, que acabara de ler a curta carta de Harry. A mesma que ele enviara a Rony e Hermione.

Estava frio e as duas, nuas e relaxadas sob as cobertas, depois de fazer amor, se abraçavam, comentando a carta do amigo da ruiva.

- Espero que seja um começo feliz – respondeu Gina Weasley, ligeiramente sonolenta e se aconchegando em Isabelle para absorver o calor da garota.

Ela dormiria bastante feliz esta noite, sabendo que algumas coisas nessa vida terrível tomavam um rumo certo. "Um começo feliz", foi o seu último pensamento, antes de dormir com um sorriso nos lábios.

FIM (?)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AÍ ESTÁ O FIM DA HISTÓRIA. AGUARDO ANSISO OS REVIEWS! OBRIGADO A TODOS QUE TIVERAM PACIÊNCIA DE ACOMPANHAR ATÉ O FINAL. CONTINUA EM "I NEED YOU", JÁ POSTADO


End file.
